Thousand Years of Heart Break
by IsabellaElizabeth1864
Summary: They first lived in Pella, Greece during 295 B.C., as Aleksandar and Alexis. Elena is just beginning to remember her many past lives with Damon, but why is he running the other way when he finally sees her after seventy-two years. Elena's life is turned upside down and she is moved to Mystic Falls where she meets the mysterious Damon who seems to be mad at her for no reason.
1. Dreams about Pella

**********I hope you enjoy this new story that I have came up with. This story is going to be a little bit dark right out of the gate, so if you do not like that, please do not read, because this first chapter is dark and as some sensitive subject matters too. Also this is a historical pieces, I have been doing a lot of research for this story, to make sure that it correct for historical purposes and I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions, please send me questions you have and I will answer them. Please let me know what you think. No flames. I love the reviews I get, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Remember no flames, but please review. With this story, I have made it my own but I am using the Vampire Diaries characters, so I hope there is no confusion. You will noticed the first changes in this vary chapter. Also you will notice that at certain time I will flip over to one of their past lives and then go back to the main story. I do this by italicizing for past lives and main story in regular writing. I hope that makes sense. If it gets confusing, please let me know. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The room was dark and only candles lit the small space. Inside the room one could smell candle wax and dust. No one had been down here in awhile; it was a small area in the temple of Aphrodite. Inside the small room one would find two people laying beside each other. If one was to see this they would think that it was a young couple that could not get a enough of each other, which to a point that would be true. Aleksandar wrapped one of his arms around her tiny body and when he did that, she did not care if they were to get caught or what was going on upstairs. Sweat dripped down his lean body and she watched has little beads of sweat ran from his shoulder down to his chest. She hated thinking the way she did, she thought of him in a manner that was not suited for her status, but he had changed her. He rolled over onto his side, while grinning up at her. He slowly leaned up and kissed her round stomach, while placing both of his hands on either side of her protruding belly. She could feel him rubbing circles into her skin and smiled to herself. He mumbled something, his lips barely grazing her abdomen and she let out a little giggle._

_ He loved her and their child so much and would do anything to protect them. Their child kicked at his hand, causing both of them to smile. He leaned up and kissed her before he got up and began to change into his clothes. She watched him has he began to get to dress and for some reason, she felt like something was off. He seemed so distant to her and she did not know why. He had been a little off for a while now, so she tried to let the nagging feeling of doom leave her. She slowly got up, her protruding stomach getting in the way, but she finally made it to her feet. When she was finally standing, she moved one of her hands gently across her belly. She began to smile has her small child kicked at her hand. It would be any day or week now, if she were counting right. She was surprised that her mother had not figured it out yet and she was scared for the outcome, of when her mother finally did realize what was going on. She feared for her unborn child's life, when it finally arrived. _

_She dressed in a beautiful light blue peplos, it had a small belt that helped hold up the kolpos that she was wearing on top. Putting the final touches to her outfit, she looked over to her lover and began to smile. He was getting dressed in chiton, which was ragged. The clothes he was wearing were slave clothes, but to her they mad him look even better. He was seven years to her senior. She was only seventeen, which for her status was old for having a child. Normally girls are married off at an earlier age. She watched has he finally finished dressing and smiled to herself. She loved the sight of his naked body, knowing that it only belonged to her. Just like she only belonged to him. She had not only given him her body, but she also had given him her heart. He just had no idea the amount of love she held for him and what she would do to keep him._

_"Alek dear." She said in perfect ancient Greek. He gave her a small smile and turned back to facing the opening of the room. He was tall. To her, he had to be one of the tallest men in Pella that she had ever seen. Not that there were not tall men in Pella, but to her, he was very tall. He was one of the first people that she had seen with fair skin. His skin was starting to adapt to the dry heat of the Mediterranean sun, but you could see a few blisters on his shoulders. She was lucky enough to be blessed with an olive skin tone. He rubbed the back of his neck, and tried to ignore the stares that she was giving him. He had no hair to grab a hold of like he use to when he was aggravated, they had shaved his head when he had been captured. She asked him once what his hair color had been, because she was curious about what their child would look like, but he ignored her questions. He knew what had to be done and he did not want to face her when he finally told her that he was leaving. "What is wrong dear?" She tried again, while coming to towards him. Her curly dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back, swished around has she walked. He looked down at her and she got lost in his dark eyes, they were so dark and she only had her own dark brown eyes to compare them to. He swallowed his pride, because he knew that he needed to tell her that he was leaving._

_"I am leaving…going back home." He said in a broken ancient Greek with a Proto-Slavic accent. Sometimes she could barely understand him. He never once told where his homeland was, but she had heard his owner saying that he was a barbarian. So she knew what the term meant, that it meant that he was someone who was unclean and was not Greek. She also knew that from his accent that he had came from the northern regions, the countries north of Pella._

_"Okay," She said while smiling at him. "Let me get my things and we can try to escape tonight." She said while touching his arm. She was happy because she knew that he would find a way for them to be together. She remembered the stories that he had told her of his family and how welcoming they were. She knew that his family would love her and their unborn child._

_"No," He said while shaking his head. "It's too risky," He said while pausing to stare at her. "Your too far along for a travel like that." He mixed up his languages and she could barely understand him, but she what she did hear made her mad. He could see the happy expression on her face change completely to one of being pissed. He knew that she had a temper and that she hated when people did things that she found to be wrong. He knew that she would be mad at him, for leaving but he had his reasons._

_"Alek…what are you saying?" She asked while placing one of her hands on her stomach, like she was trying to protect the innocent life they created._

_"You will be fine." He said while nudging her away from him. He could not bare the look that she was giving him; it was a look of pure sadness._

_"What!" She yelled. "What when my mother finds out about this," She said while pointing towards her stomach. He loved that she was pregnant with his child, but he knew how much trouble it would bring them. "You know what will happen." Her voice raising at the end._

_"It's for the best." He said while trying not to look at her, but she was not having it. She placed both of her hands on his face, making him look at her._

_"What's for the best?" She asked. He knew that it was best not to answer her. "That our child will mostly likely become a slave," She bit out. He flinched at her raised voice and tried to look away, but she clamped her hands tighter around his cheeks. "Think about it…our child will become a slave while you have escaped back to your homeland," She said loudly. "Where it's safe." She hissed, her language becoming harsher. Before he could reply, the door was flung open. A group of guards came rushing through, followed by one of the largest landowners in Pella and also Alek's owner. Theodoulus, was not a very tall man, but of medium height and he was your typical Greek landowner. He came walking through the door slowly and a smile creped up on his face at the sight of the young couple. Alexis father followed closely behind Theodoulus and he was not smiling. She tried to shield herself from the roaming eyes of the men in the room._

_"What do we have here?" Theodoulus said in her native tongue, while coming closer to her. The way her dress was, you could see that she was with child. Her father gasped at the sight of his little girl. She knew that her father was probably wondering what happened to his little girl, but she was not his little girl anymore. She was actually a lover to a slave._

_"My Alexis." Her father whispered in a dialect of Egyptian that Alexis had only heard him use when he was sad or angry, and she was betting he was both._

_"You are not need Pyrrhos," Theodoulus said while turning to face Pyrrhos, who looked to be grief-stricken._

_"Theo…please old friend," Pyrrhos begged. "We go can go another way about this," She watched has her father came further into the room. "Things don't have to end so badly."_

_"Of course they do Pyrrhos…she went against our laws." Theodoulos said while smiling at his friend. "Your family's misfortune will be hidden old friend." Theodoulos said while turning to stare back at Alexis._

_"I don't care about my families misfortunes…she is my little girl Theo." Pyrrhos said while turning to stare at his friend. Theodoulus just laughed more and it made Alexis fear for her life. Pyrrhos was also watching his little girl, wondering what he had done wrong. "Do not worry." Theodoulus said while smiling at Pyrrhos._

_"Father…please." Alexis begged has she peeked out from behind Alek's back. She wished that Aleksandar would say something, but it was like he was a statue. So she tried to hide herself again, but nothing was working. She hated the look her father was giving her, like she had disappointed him._

_"Theo…be reasonable…I will make sure everything is taken care of," Pyrrhos said while trying to smile at his old friend. "We could go back to Egypt…and no one has to know."_

_"Everyone will know…and we cannot have that," Theodoulus said while shaking his head. "You will just say that she came down with something and passed away suddenly," Theodoulos explained, like everything could be fixed. She was terrified for what Theodoulos was going to do to them. She knew nothing good could come out of it. "There was nothing you could do," Theodoulos laughed loudly and smiled at her with a smile that sent shivers down her spine. Prryhos her father feared the worse for his little girl and knew there was nothing that he could do to save her. Even though he was an overlord that had little land here in Pella, but he had enough land back in Egypt to make him a very powerful man. Just not powerful enough to make sure that his daughter was safe. Theodoulus had his guards escort Prryhos out of the room. He did not want to leave his daughter, but knew there was nothing he could do to protect her. The door shut loudly behind Prryhos retreating form and Alexis stumbled a bit, while trying to hide herself behind Aleksandar. She watched has Theodoulus came towards them and she tried to pull Alek with her has she moved backwards, but she was caught by two big burly men. The two men grabbed her roughly and tied her hands behind her back, sitting her down on the ground a little too hard for her comfort. She tried to hold in her tears that were trying to make their selves know. She did not want anyone to see that she was weak. While biting her lip to hold back her tears, she stared at Alek who was staring right back at her. He feared for her and their unborn child's life._

_"You don't have to do this." Alek spoke up. Theodoulus quickly turned to face the younger man and smirked at how Alexis was watching Aleksandar._

_"Oh how touching…two lovers," Theodoulus laughed while talking to Alek. "If only you would have just left the girl alone." He spoke as though Alek was a child and needed to be reprimanded._

_"And how is it your right to tell me what to do?" Aleksandar yelled._

_"I am your owner…it gives me every right," Theodoulus laughed more. "My boy," He said while pausing. "You could have had something great," He smirked at Alek, who looked back at him with cold eyes._

_"What being your slave." Alek bit out._

_"Yes of course…what else is there for a barbarian like yourself."_

_"A lot actually." Aleksandar said through clenched teeth. Alexis watched has Theodoulus just laughed more and shook his head like what Alek was something was nonsense._

_"You could have had a lot…if only you would have just left the girl alone." Theodoulus spoke calmly, while his guards this time laughed. He kneeled in front of Alexis and smiled at her. "What a beautiful girl you are," He said while moving his face closer to hers. She wanted to spit in his face or back up further, but she could not. Her back was hitting a stone pillar and she had nowhere to hide or run. "You could have made some guy very lucky," He laughed while she tried to look away from him, but he grabbed her chin and turned her face to towards his. So they were facing each other, she could see how evil he was by looking at his dead cold eyes. "Oh yes," He laughed more. "That is right… your were not to marry anyone." He laughed more, while running one of his fingers up and down her cheek before standing. Everyone knew that Alexis's parents were planning making her a priestess, so she would not be marrying anyone. Alexis was beginning to cry. Trying to bite her lip from actually crying. She was still a lady from the upper class and she felt that she should still be treated as such, so she was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry._

_"Leave her alone." Aleksandar screamed at the older man._

_"Yes I shall," Theodoulus said while smirking at Alek. "I herby sentence you boy to my choosing and you Miss Alexis Dimitriou are sentence to death for consorting with a slave." He replied while reaching for his makharia, it was a one-edged sword. He presided to rip open Alexis's clothing and then he began to cut open her stomach. She screamed in pain has she felt the cold blade cut through her skin. It was pain that she had never felt before, and did not wish on her worst enemies. Halfway through, she could barely feel anything and her vision was becoming blurry. She managed to see the look of pure hatred coming from Aleksandar. She did not understand why he was looking at her with such a cold look. She finally figured it out that it was not directed towards her, but towards the man who was cutting his blade up towards her breast. She barely felt Theodoulus grab her child from within her. The moment she heard her child first cries, she knew he had done. _

_The child was so small and pink. Alexis could not see if her child was a boy or girl, only that they seemed to be upset. Aleksandar felt his heart constrict at what he saw, she had given him a little boy. The little boy was still little swollen from just being born and he looked like he had no neck, and a few traces of vernix still on his soft little skin. He also had a head full of light blonde hair. This made Alek wonder if Alexis had done him wrong, since his own hair had also been a dark brown color. Alexis tried to look at her child that was being held by Theodoulus but her eye sight was becoming blurrier from the amount of blood she was losing, she just had enough time to see Theodoulus throw her newborn child against the room. She kept her eyes on the little body that was still wailing more and more has it layed on the floor, not but a few feet from Alek. She hoped that Aleksandar would pick up their child. She watched has Theodoulus walk towards Alek who remained motionless the whole time. Aleksandar quickly picked up his little boy and the guards moved quickly towards him, until Theodoulus made a motion with his hands for them to stop. Alek hugged the tiny body to his chest. The child still cried more; he knew the child was hurt._

_"You got what you wanted," Aleksandar yelled in broke Ancient Greek. "Are you happy?"_

_"Yes…very happy." Theodoulus laughed. Alexis watched has Theodoulus walked towards Alek with his sword hanging from his hand, it had her blood dripping down the blade._

_"You are sick." Aleksandar said in more of his Proto-Slavic language while making Theodoulus laugh._

_"You really are a barbarian," Theodoulus smirked. "I think I will kill you slowly…so you may watch your beloved die and listen to your child cry its last few cries." He said while slicing his makhaira across Alek's throat. Alexis watched has the blood trickled down the blade, before her eyes fully closed on her._

* * *

**Royal Palm Beach, Florida – September 7th 2013 **

A young girl tossed back and forth, while clutching at her stomach. She had been having the same nightmare since her last birthday, which was almost three months ago. They were always so painful, like she was living it. She could not understand how it felt so real or how she knew how to speak that dialect of ancient Greek that had not been heard in more than a thousand years. She was starting to freak out when her history teacher this year started talking about ancient Greece and Alexander The Great. She soon learned that the place she was dreaming of was actually real. There had actually been a place called Pella. She could not find much information about the place, only what she could find on the Internet and through a couple of books that she got from the library. The information she did get, said that an earthquake had ruined Pella, so she did not understand why she was dreaming about that place. Also through her research she found that there had actually been a temple in Pella for Aphrodite, but nothing else. She was afraid to ask anyone for help or to tell them about what was going on. She was afraid they would find her weird and not understand. She always asked herself, 'How do I know about Pella? How could I know how to speak that language or understand it when people have not spoken it in a thousand years? Somewhere far off, she could hear her mother calling her name.

"Lena…Lena," Her mother called to her. She could feel her mother shaking her. "It's only a dream Lena…wake up sweetie," Finally waking up, but again like many times before, she woke up screaming so loud that she knew that their neighbors could probably hear her. She could see the concern look on her mother's face. Her mother was sitting on her bed, looking down at her. Elena looked every bit like her mother, the only difference was that she had gotten her fathers somewhat olive skin complexion.

Her mother Isobel, on the other hand had fair skin with the prettiest chocolate-brown hair, along with greenish blue eyes that resembled the Caribbean Sea, so clear. Elena always thought that her mother was most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. "Are you alright sweetie?" Isobel asked her daughter, her Bulgarian accent flaring up. She had been the daughter of aristocrats back in Bulgaria. On rare occasions, she missed her homeland, but she was happy with her family. Her family could trace their family heritage all the way back to the thirteenth century. It saddened Isobel that her little girl had never met her parents, but when she had told her parents that she had fallen in love with Elena's father, while studying at Duke University. Well her parents gave her two choices; either stay with the man or come home and marry whoever they chose. She of course chose love, and stayed with Elena's father. Elena had only met her cousins from her mother's side once or twice, because her mother's siblings found their parents to be unfair.

"Yes mother…I am fine," She said while trying to sit up, but her stomach still felt like someone was ripping it open. She tried to not show that she was in pain, her mother only knew about the nightmares, and she did not need her mother worrying about her. Her mother had threatened her a few times that she was going to send her to see someone about the dreams she was having. She put her head in her hands and sighed loudly. "I wish I knew why I was having these horrific dreams…what do they mean?' She asked, more talking to herself than anything else.

"Sweetie…dreams mean all sorts of things," Isobel said while smiling at her daughter. "You know before I was to marry your father," She said in her sharp Bulgarian accent. "I had these horrible dreams that mother and father would come for me…taking me away from your father," She said while smiling more at her little girl.

"What did you do to get rid of them?" Elena asked her mother.

"I don't really remember…just one day they were gone," Isobel said while patting Elena's leg. "Come downstairs…I have breakfast ready." She said while standing.

"Okay." She said while slowly getting up, the pain was slowly going away. It was Saturday, so she did not have to worry about hurrying up and going to school. She quickly changed into a pair of jean cut offs and a cute blue shirt with a scoop neckline and a little pocket detail on the front. Instead of brushing her hair out, she ran her fingers through her curly dark brown hair. She never liked brushing her hair or doing anything cute with it, so if she could get away with just leaving it down or pulling it back into a high ponytail. That is what she would do. She also never wore make-up, even though it annoyed her best friend. She slipped her feet into a pair of her favorite black sneakers. She took one last look in the mirror that hung on her closet door and smiled at herself, she was beautiful girl. With her curly hair and dark brown eyes that she inherited from her dad's side of the family. Taking one more look around her room, to see if she missed anything. Everything seemed to be in its place.

Her room was the second biggest room in the house and it was done in more of a modern feel. The walls are a nice lime green color on the upper half of the walls, while the bottom half was white wood paneling. She had a few posters and pictures hanging on her walls, along with a large white monogram E on the wall were it hung over the head of her bed. There is also medium size to large starfishes on one side of her wall. They hang over her white hardwood desk. Her desk was very simple but still stylish at the same time. The desk also only had one English dovetailed drawer. Her nice semitransparent acrylic chair set in front of her desk. Her_ Apple_ computer set on top of the desk, a long with her schoolbooks that were lined up at the back of the desk. Beside her desk was her white bookcase. On the opposite side of her room, across from the large windows looked out onto the front street of their gated community, sit a white five-drawer dresser with bun feet and antique-bronze hardware. Across from her desk sit her large full size canopy bed, which features paneling on its curved headboard and footboard. There are also light blue curtains that go around the bed at night. She noticed that her mother must have tied them to the bedposts this morning. Her bedspread had pretty tropical flowers of all different colors on it. Some of the flowers overlapped each other. Placed in front of her bed was a nice white storage trunk. On each side of her bed set two white beside tables with flat-panel drawer. Her bed also set on top of a nice ivory plush rug, because her floor was pale colored hardwood.

After making sure everything was in place, she left her room, skipping over to her parent's master bedroom. Their room was also in a modern feel with its soft grey walls. She could see her parent's large bathroom through the double French doors that led into the room. Her parents also had their own balcony that over looked the golf course out back and their large pool. Their large king size bed was the main focal point of the room, with its thickly padded and tightly upholstered headboard. She made her way over to her mother's side of the bed, where an iron antiqued mirrored top beside table set. She picked up the book that her mother left on the beside table and made her way down the staircase that led into her foyer.

The whole downstairs of her family's house was opened. The foyer opened into the formal living room and the living room opened into the dinning room, that leads into the kitchen and the kitchen leads into the family living room. There was one bedroom on the bottom floor of the house, it happened to be the guest bedroom that was attached to a bathroom. The only things not opened on the ground floor were the laundry room and the public bathroom. The whole house was very modern and Elena wished it had more of that old time feel, but none less it was very pretty. Elena's mother wanted the feel of the beach; she had the whole house's ground floor done in a creamy white color. The floor in the foyer is done in Italian marble and that leads right into the formal living room. The dinning room has a nice ceramic tile and that leads right into the kitchen, which Elena was headed into. The family living room is done in a black onyx flooring because her father had insisted on the couches being black leather. Elena's father only let her mother choose which couches, which she chose two black Edwardian style couches. That room looked different from the rest of the house, it looked like it came from the Edwardian period. Elena made her way into the kitchen and could hear her parents talking. The kitchen was like something out of a magazine for cooking. It was very sleek looking, because it is so modern. The kitchen countertops were done in a dark brown granite and the cabinets are stained to match the charcoal gray ceramic tile floor, which mimics a limestone look. Part of the wall was done in Italian glass mosaic blending into the grays and browns of the wall. Elena could see her mother standing over the stove, while her father was sitting on one of the bar stools that sits at the island in the kitchen.

"Hey baby…did you sleep well?" Her father John asked, his Old Virginian accent seeping in. Elena looked nothing like her father, who has curly, dirty blond hair. He also has dark blue eyes and he is a tall man with olive skin. He is a very handsome man; Elena's mother use to tell her that a lot of the girls during their college years were jealous that she was dating him. Her mother said it has something to do with him being on the football team and being the all American boy.

"John." Isobel said while turning around to face Elena; she gave her a small smile.

"Kind of daddy." Elena said while pulling out one of the bar stools beside her dad.

"Nik…did you get my suit from the cleaners?" John asked his wife while taking a sip of his coffee. Isobel's middle name is Nikolaeva her own father wanted her to be named after him and his name had been Nikolai. So her husband since they started dating in their college years, thought it was funny to call her that nickname.

"Yes sweetie…its in your closet?" Isobel said while turning back to the stove.

"Good…must have missed it," John said while turning to face Elena with a smile. "So what is your plans today Lena?" He asked.

"I need to meet Bon at school," Elena explained. "We have to finish our project for Monday," She said while taking the plate her mother was offering her. She hated that she just started school and already had a project due. "So I need a ride."

"Well be good sweetie," John said while getting up from the seat he was sitting in. "Your mom will have to give you a ride." He said while kissed the top of Elena's head while picking up his briefcase.

"John." Isobel said while John was heading for the front door. He turned around and kissed her quickly.

"Sorry sweetie," He said before heading for the door again. "I am running late."

"John," Isobel said again. "Are you forgetting something?" She asked while smirking at him.

"No I don't think so." John laughed.

"Your suppose to be driving me into work today and that also includes Elena." Isobel said while putting the dishtowel that she was cleaning with down on the countertop.

"Nik sweetie…I am running late," John said while turning around to face Isobel and then looking down at his watch. "Can't you just take your car?" He asked. John is dressed in a nice pink button and black dress pants. John is an English professor at Palm Beach State College. It is the reason for them moving down here. He got the job straight out of school.

"John…my car is in the shop," Isobel said while putting her hands on her hips. "Remember…you're the one that told me to take it into the shop," She said while coming around the counter to face John clearly. She is dressed in nice pair of jeans and a nice green button down shirt. Her long dark brown hair was up in a nice bun and she is wearing the beautiful heart locket necklace that Elena's father had given to her on their wedding night.

"I have to meet with the head of my department today," John said. "Remember one of my students was caught cheating." He explained while patiently waiting for his wife to blow up, like she always did over the littlest things.

"This is not my fault John." Isobel deadpanned.

"Okay…fine," John sighed. "If I get stuck in traffic…I will just tell him it was because my lovely wife wouldn't let me leave the house?" He said while smirking. "Wonder how that will look to the school?" He was baiting her, which never turned out good.

"Mom...maybe Bonnie can take us." Elena offered. Bonnie was supposed to be meeting her father for breakfast, that's why Elena had to meet her at the school, but she figured that Bonnie wouldn't mind coming back for them. Elena hated seeing her parents fighting, most of the time it was over the stupidest things.

"See," John said while smirking. "Problem solved." He said while heading for the door again.

"John," Isobel yelled. "We are not finish," She huffed. "I will not have Bonnie driving me to work."

"Maybe she will let you drive." John said while blowing his wife and daughter a kiss before trying to leave again.

"John…no," Isobel said while staring at her husband. "You promised that you would drop me off today and you are going to keep your promise and your also going to take Elena to her school," She said while picking up her purse. "Come on Lena." She said to Elena. Elena watched has her mother headed for the front door with her dad, who looked like he was not too happy. Isobel works as an art professor at Palm Beach Atlantic University. It really was not art, more like folk art. She teaches students about folklore and folk art, along with many other things that deal with that subject. She did a lot of research on the weekends.

"Yeah mom," Elena called out to her mother while quickly finishing her food and placing the plate in the sink before grabbing her messenger bag and heading out the door behind her parents. She was supposed to be meeting her best friend. Bonnie Bennett had been her best friend since before she could remember. Bon lived right beside her with her father. Her mother had run off when she was younger. Her father was never home, so Bonnie spends more time at Elena's house than her own. Elena quickly opened the back car door to her fathers 2010 Grey _Audi S8_. She placed her bag beside her and put in her ear buds in, because her parents were busy bricking back and forth, mostly John complaining about having to make a detour. It was a silent drive; and she was busy listening to her music, when she felt her father jerk the car left and then everything went quiet.


	2. Mare

**************I hope you enjoy this new story that I have came up with. Please let me know what you think. No flames. I would like to see how many more reviews I can get before November 9th, so please review. I love the reviews I get it, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Remember no flames, but please review. Also with this chapter, I got the idea for something in this story from the book called _My Name is Memory_ by Anna Brashares. I feel in love with her story and while reading it, I came up with this story. Somethings are the same, but those are few and in between, most of the ideas in this story are mine and mine alone. I have always wanted to write a past lives story and I finally did it.  
**

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Virginia – September 7****th**** 2013**

**DPOV **

Laughter echoed off of the walls of the large bedroom. A young girl of the age of eighteen ran around the room because her boyfriend Damon was chasing her. Finally catching her, he brought her down with him. She began to kiss him as soon as their bodies hit his mattress. Damon is the popular jock in their small town. Everyone loves him, along with his beautiful curly dark brown haired girlfriend, Katherine Pierce. He is the captain of the football team at their high school, while she is the captain of cheerleading team. They both rule their schools because everyone loves them or fears Katherine; they considered them to be the golden couple. Damon was lucky enough to come from Giuseppe Salvatore, thee richest man in their small town. Giuseppe is by no means rich, but he owns enough land in their small town that he is someone you do not want to mess with. Katherine climbed on top of Damon, while kissing him and running her hands up and down his bare chest. He could never get enough of her light brown eyes. They always made him do anything she wanted him to do. She also has tan skin that only comes from going tanning everyday. She had a bottle tan and Damon would never tell her himself, but he actually found her skin to be too orangish. He began to take her last item of clothing off, which happened to be a tight, sleek, black satin and lace slip, with removable garters. Damon had made sure to remove the garters earlier on, now he was only trying to get the slip off. He had taken her out for their nine year anniversary and she had dressed up, wearing this sexy low cut dress that he couldn't get enough of.

"Oh Mare." He moaned while kissing Katherine's neck. He could feel her tense up under his touch.

"Who the hell is Mare?" Katherine screeched while pulling away from him. Damon sighed, this would be the first time he ever messed up their names. Running a hand through his hair, he looked up at his angry girlfriend. Everyone knew not to piss off Katherine, because she had a temper.

"No one sweetie," He said while trying to kiss her again. He could not explain who Mary was, Katherine would laugh at him and he did not need someone knowing about his little secret. She still did not let him kiss her, but glared more at him. He tried to kiss her again, but she pulled back further, almost falling off the bed in the process. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist before anything bad could happen, but she glared at him. He sighed again. "Its my nickname for you." He tried, but she just kept glaring at him.

"While you try to figure out who she is Damon…I am leaving." She said while getting up and began to look for her clothes. He watched as she changed back into her little sexy, chic black cocktail dress, that features a plunging v-neckline and thick shoulder straps. After dressing and putting on her black suede, 6 inch pump and grabbing her purse, she stormed out of the room. When she finally left, he head into his bathroom. He could hear his brother's music blaring from his room down the hall. His father and mother had gotten divorced when he was only three years old. He had not seen his mom since the night she disappeared into the night with their pool guy. His father finally remarried when he was only thirteen and his stepmother Stephanie brought along her only son Stefan. They had finally become friends a few years ago. It also helped that they had been brothers in a pervious life, when he had lived in New Orleans. Stefan did not remember it and Damon had no idea why he was there. He had not saw him in his last life.

Letting the warm water run down his toned body, he thought back to what had just happened a few minutes ago. It was going to take a lot of groveling to make her forgive him. Mare was someone he had known for more than a thousand years. He never searched her out, no it had always been her searching for him. He figured that was because he had let her die in their first life, but she never hated him. She only ever loved him more with each life they lived. He had figured everything out on the eve of his sixteen birthday.

That he had lived for many lives over a span of more than thousand years. He had never bowed an Egyptian Pharaoh or seen Alexander The Great or worked with Chinggis Khan or even seen Rome in its glory days. He did help sack Rome if that accounts for anything. No his first life he had been a peasant in the woods of what is now the Republic of Bulgaria. He grew up with a great family. His mother had taught him everything he would need to know to take care of his future wife and his father had been a pleasant man. His father taught him how to fight and how to provide for his future family. He had two younger siblings, Perun and Dobra. At the age of seventeen, he had been captured while he was in the woods gathering firewood for his mother to make dinner. People who are now considered Russians had taken him and then soon sold him off to a Greek landowner when he was only twenty. He soon became a slave for the landowner and that his how he met her. She was Alexis Dimitriou, the daughter of a very powerful overlord that had a lot of land back in Egypt. One could say it was his fault for their beginning. He had pursed her, got a touch of her and wanted everything she could offer him. Thats how it always goes. In every life, they would run into each other and have a romance that would make any romance novelist proud. Though it always ended in heartache, on one of their parts. Mostly it always ended badly for her. He did not feel bad, he figured he should but he did not. He could not remember why he did not feel bad, maybe he never knew why. The memory that he can vividly see of her is the first time he ever saw her in the last life they lived together.

* * *

**Washington D.C. – June 4****th**** 1941 **

_The streets were busy, but he could spot her anywhere. He watched as she waited on the steps of a nearby library. An older tall dark haired man came out of the library and up to her, smiling and talking. He was across the street so he could not hear anything they were talking about. He knew that he should stop watching her or she would see him and then everything would start again. He know who her father was; he was Mr. William Queen, one of the best lawyers Virginian had seen in a while. Mr. Queen was from old Virginian money. She is wearing a pretty soft yellow dress with half sleeves and a pleated skirt that hit her at her knees. She had the top of her dress all the way buttoned up. She had her dark brown hair again; styled in pin curls style. She was also wearing a pair of black low heels and he could not take his eyes off of her. Last time he remembered her, they were outside of New Orleans, when they had finally gotten married. She had been Lady Audrey, the daughter of a Duke from France and he had been Tristan Giles, the son of a plantation owner. They had been so in love, but it ended, like it always does. Shifting from one foot to the other, he pulled out one of his cigarettes. Taping the end of the pack before lighting the end of his cigarette. She was still beautiful, that had never changed. He watched them walking towards him and he knew that he should leave, because she would recognize him for sure. She always did recognize him first. He pulled his black leather jacket tighter around him, while shoving his hands back into his pockets of his jeans that had holes in the knees. Before he knew what he was doing, he slid in front of her. Her tiny body bumped into his and caused her gasp. They shared the same expression at the electrical shock that they shared. It was always the same feeling; it felt like she made him into a live wire. He caught her out of instinct, when she stumbled._

_"Watch where you going boy." Her father grumbled._

_"Sir…your car is this way." A young man said while coming closer to them. Andrew looked down at her, getting lost in her big crystal blue eyes. He began to rub his thumb in a pattern on her arm. Her fair skin was so soft under his touch. She stared up at him for a second before mumbling an apology and stepping away from him._

_"Boy let go of her!" Her father shouted. Andrew finally let of her._

_"Sorry…are you alright?" He asked while ignoring her father's glares. "My name is Andrew Throne." He said quickly. He hated his full name, but for some reason he figured that it would get bonus points with her. She blinked a few times before shooting him a small smile. He did not know what came over him, but he smiled back at her._

_"Yes thank you," She said while smiling. "My name is Mary Queen...and it was nice meeting you." She mumbled before walking towards the car that waited for them. Mary suited her, sweet little Mary. She looked innocent enough to have the same name as the Virgin Mary. Her father shot him a dirty look, before looking back at his daughter as she got into the car._

_"You watch yourself boy…I know who you are and what you do," Her father said while stepping closer to Andrew. "Cape Charles is a little town and nothing gets pass me." Her father said in a mincing tone before following his daughter to their waiting car._

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Virginia – September 7****th**** 2013 **

He remembered that time more than any other. It was like she did not remember him until the very end of the life they shared together. He should have been glad. He could make a clean break for it, but it was like something in him had taken over and he had to touch her. He had done the research and found them through old newspaper clippings. Her name had been Mary Elizabeth Queen during that cycle. The only child of the famous small town lawyer William Queen and he had been Andrew "Drew" Throne, a local gang leader. He found the newspaper clipping about her being shot and killed. It was all right there, plain as day. So it was hard to ignore that he was having dreams that he could not explain about people that really did live back then. He began to have flashbacks from his pervious life soon after having the dreams.

At first he thought they were just dreams, but when he started doing the research on it, it became more real. He soon learned that there are only a few people on earth that have past lives. Some remember their past lives, while some do not. The ones that do, it is a way for them to correct a mistake that happened in their pervious life. Normally the people who do remember, they only have one or two past lives. Not like Alexis and him, who have been around for more than a thousand years. He had only met a handful of people like himself. Turning off of the water, he stood there wondering what he could tell Kat to make her forgive him. They had been together since third grade year. She knew everything about him except the past lives thing. This was something he could not tell her. He was not planning on searching for Alexis. He had also not seen her in almost seventy-two years. He got out of the shower and wrapped a black colored towel around his waist. The bathroom was a little bigger than a normal bathroom. There is a large claw bathtub and a glass enclosed shower that can fit four to five people in it at the same time, depending on the size of the people. Believe him, he has tried. There is also dual sinks and a large vanity that offers a lot of room, while the opening shelving above the tub provides him with a lot more space. The walls are done in a nice light colored stone, while the floors are done in an Italian marble. He looked into the foggy mirror. Wiping at the mirror, he stared at himself. He has shaggy raven black hair and ice blue eyes, all coming from his mother that he does not know. He has a light complexion with olive undertones, unlike his first lifetime. His mother had been from Spain and was considered a Spanish beauty. His father on the other hand had family from Italy. All the girls in his high school fawn over him, like he is a celebrity. They say things like he looks like a Greek God or something.

He moved away from the mirror and towards his bedroom. He could see his brother passing by his open bedroom door. Stefan smirked at him as he passed, heading downstairs. Damon was figuring that he had heard Katherine's dramatic exit. Walking towards his large king size, four-poster bed that had nice black sheets on it. The walls of the room were done in a dark colored wood paneling and the floors a nice dark colored hardwood. There is a huge fireplace in front of his large bed and large flat screen TV hanging up on the wall beside the fireplace. There is also large windows to one side of his bedroom that lets in most of the light. His bedroom overlooked the massive backyard they had. He did not have any pictures or posters up around his room. He just did not care; there was one single picture of his family and him, sitting on his nightstand. Katherine was always upset that he would not put a picture of her. He laid down on his large bed and sighed loudly.


	3. Waking up Screaming

**************I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please let me know what you think. No flames. I love the reviews I get it, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I come up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Remember no flames, but please review.**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Royal Palm Beach, Florida - September 10****th**** 2013**

**EPOV**

**Dream:**

_She laid there, trying to pick herself up off the ground, but her body was not letting her move. Everywhere she looked, she saw specks of red. She stared at the specks trying to figure out what it was she was staring at. There was also broken glass everywhere. Every time she moved, pieces of glass would cut into her. The air smelled of copper or maybe oil and gas, it was overwhelming for her. She did not know what it was, but it smelled so dirty. It smelled like she had a penny stuck up her nose. Trying to pick herself up again, she fell back down on the pavement and cried when pain shot through her left leg. She gave up trying to get up and instead reached out at one of the specks of red. It stained her fingers red like blood. She gasped when she figured out that it was blood she was actually touching. She looked up a head, seeing smoke rising up to the sky. She could see that the smoke was coming from a grey car. The car was so smashed in; it was too horrible to look at. She could not figure out what was going on and she was beginning to freak out. 'What is wrong with me…I am normally so OCD about these things,' she thought. At that moment she heard screaming coming from the mangled car. She couldn't move, but she couldn't stand and watch as the car caught on fire. At the same time, her heart broke into a million pieces. The screams finally stopped and she began to scream loudly. She felt hands touching her, pulling her into tight embrace. She began to sob loudly as she watched the flames growing more intense. She could barely hear someone talking to her but she could make out what they were saying. _

_ "Miss it's alright…help is on the way." A sweet voice broke through her saddest and pain filled mind. Bringing her back to what she was looking at. It was her father's car that was on fire. She could not see her mother or father anywhere. She tried asking the person, but her voice would not come to her and her eyes were beginning to drop. Her body ached. Taking one last look at herself before her eyes closed on her, she was bleeding everywhere. Her head was throbbing and her wrist felt like it was broken, along with her ankle. She could see bruises appearing on her right wrist. Once she took one last look at her wrist, her eyes closed on her and everything flooded back to her. Her father was driving and someone had crossed over into their lane. She was not wearing her seat belt like always and was flung from the car._

* * *

**Real Life:**

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo." She screamed loudly as she came to. The sun from the window in the small hospital room was beating down on her, warming her bruised body. She began to look around the room and spotted a woman who had to be in her early to mid thirties sitting in one of the chairs beside her small bed. The woman was very beautiful with reddish-orange hair and hazel colored eyes. She reminded Elena of her aunt Miranda. The woman was staring at her with a worried look on her face and it was worrying Elena.

"Elena…Elena dear…are you okay?" The woman asked her.

"Who are you and where am I?" Elena asked. She was beginning to freak out. She did not know why she was in a hospital room or why she had that awful dream. The smells in the room were getting to her, the room smelled of bleach and cleaner. The sounds were driving her crazy; she could hear people talking out in the hallway and nurses calling out codes and directions to each other. The sound the heart machine was making was also driving her nuts, she wanted to scream at it.

"Jeremy…Jeremy get in here…she is awake!" The woman yelled out into the hallway. She could not figure out why her little cousin would be here. She saw her cousin walk into the room and it looked like he had been crying. His eyes were red and swollen and she did not understand why. Jeremy looked much different from the last time she had seen him. He is not that tall lanky boy that she had left behind those three summers ago. He is now tall and well-built, stockier than anything else. He still has is dark brown hair that is hanging in his dark brown eyes. He has inherited his dark brown eyes from the Gilbert side, just like Elena had. She noticed that he is not the cute little boy that she used to play in the sandbox with, but a well filled out young man. She was surprised that he was here, but also very glad. She began to cry and he moved quickly to her side, sitting down in the chair closes to her bed. He grabbed her hand and held it in his larger one, when he began to cry too.

"It's okay Lena." He said while placing her hand on his face, trying to remind himself that she was still live. Her arms were covered in bruises and she still had dried blood on her forehead from where she had hit her head on the pavement.

"What's going on Jer?" She asked while looking up at him. She could tell something was off by the way he was acting.

"Elena…I know we have never met…well except when you were first-born," The woman said while trying to smile at the cousins. She felt like she was intruding on something private. She was wishing for the moment when her husband would be down here to help her. "But my name is Jenna," She was standing closer to the door, like she did not know if she should enter the room or not. Elena looked up at the woman and stared at her few a seconds before looking back at her cousin. She remembered her mother talking about a Jenna and about their college years at Duke, along with how much fun they had together. She had never once met Jenna, except her mother use to tell her that Jenna had been there when she had been born and few days after, and that Jenna had sent her a few dresses for homecoming. She was figuring that this was the Jenna that her mother was referring to.

"Jeremy…what's going on…where's my mom…I want my mom." Elena said while crying more. This just made Jeremy cry more, it was breaking his heart to see his favorite and only cousin hurt. She was like his older sister.

"Jeremy can I speak with you out in the hallway." Jenna said while motioning with her head for Jeremy to follow her. Elena watched as Jeremy got up and moved towards the hallway.

"Don't leave me Jer!" Elena begged him, as more tears sprang to her eyes. She did not know why she was feeling like there was impending doom coming.

"I will be right back Lena." Jeremy said while following his aunt outside of the room. Elena could hear them talking quietly out in the hall.

"I would tell her everything…but she knows you better and I think it would be better if you told her." Jenna tried to explain to Jeremy. She was figuring Elena would take the news better if Jeremy told her, and not herself.

"Yeah…I'll do it," Jeremy said while scratching the back of his head. "It's probably better that way." He said while letting out a big breath of air. Elena could not understand what they were talking and it was making her nervous.

"Its going to be one of the hardest things you do…are you sure?" Jenna asked her nephew.

"Yeah…I am sure aunt Jenna…it as to be me." He said before walking back into the room to where Elena was staring at him. She could not understand what they had to tell her.

"Jer…where's my mom and dad…I want my mom." Elena cried. She knew that she sounded like a little kid, but she wanted her mommy and didn't care who knew.

"Lena," He said while sitting down beside her and taking one of her hands in his. "I have to tell you something," He said while pausing. "And you're not going to like it." He said while whipping away a tear that was sliding down his face. He hated crying and was glad that his friends were not here to see him, but it was breaking his heart to see his cousin so hurt and defenseless.

"What is it?" She said while watching as he cried.

"Bare with me Lena." He begged her.

"I'm trying Jer…just tell me." She begged him.

"Do you remember what you were doing before this moment?" He asked her. He needed to know if she remembered anything from the accident.

"I was in my father's car and he was bricking about being late for work and mom was ignoring him." Elena explained.

"Yeah," He said while pausing and breathing in deep like he was about to go to battle. "Your father was driving down the highway," He said while stopping and staring at her. "Before he knew what was happening…a lady in a _Hummer,_ in the other lane…came over into your guys lane," He paused and looked down at his cousin. Her face was blank of any emotion. "The lady's SUV plowed right into your fathers car…and he had already tried over correct it…trying to avoid an accident…but the car behind him…plowed right into the side of your fathers car…flipping it several times and because you weren't wearing a seat belt…you were flung from the car," He explained. "But your mother's side...was the side that was hit by the _Hummer_ and…she…passed away on impact because of the airbags." Jeremy's voice was breaking on every word he spoke. He hated having to tell her that her mother was gone from this world. Before he could say anything else, Elena screamed but it was a hurt scream. It reminded him of a wounded animal, she didn't sound human at that moment and she began to clutch at her chest. "Elena I have to finish." Jeremy explained. He could tell that she was in pain and it wasn't from her wounds, but the wounds of her heart.

"Shut up," Elena screamed. "Just shut up…your lying." She screamed more.

"Lena…I have to finish." Jeremy said while holding her hand.

"No…you lie." She yelled at him while yanking her hand away from him, but her whole arm hurt when she did that.

"Lena…listen," He said while placing his hand on her right cheek that was bruised and swollen. She also had cuts all over her body, along with the bruises too. "Your father he was alive…but burned badly and they got him into an ambulance…but…he…passed away on the way to the hospital." Jeremy stumbled over every word he spoke. He watched as Elena began to gasp for air and he began to panic that she could not breathe. "Lena?" He questioned.

"It hurts," She cried while clutching at her chest again. She was breathing hard and kept gasping for air.

"Lena…tell me what hurts and I will get the doctor…okay." Jeremy said while holding her hand tighter.

"It's not that kind of hurt," She squeaked. "Its my heart…it literally hurts." She breathed out. "I can't breathe." She said while crying more, but because she had cried so much it was turning into just a dry raspy gasp. He watched as her lips trembled and how her eyes closed and a few tears ran down her face.

"Lena…it will be okay," He tried to tell her, not believing his own words. "But there is more," He said while trying to smile at her. "You were flung from the car and some how made it…because of this you fractured your wrist and your ankle again." Before Jeremy could speak again.

"What!" She yelled.

"Shh…and yeah…the ankle is the worst thing…they had to do run test on it…but everything is fine…its just more fractured than your wrist," Jeremy tried to explain. He only remembered what Jenna had told him. "You also have a slight concussion…that's why you have been out."

"What day is it?" She asked while looking down at her right hand that was wrapped up. She tried to move her fingers, but they wouldn't move. Jeremy watched her as she stared at her hand in wonder. "Jer." Startling him, he looked up at her and grinned before talking.

"Oh..mmh…it's the 10th," He explained. "You have only been out for a couple of days at the most."

"Where's your parent's?" She asked. She wondering why that lady was with Jeremy and not his parents.

"Dad's in the Congo for _Doctors Without Boards_," He explained. She remembered her father telling her something about that. "And mom went with him…you now how she likes to take pictures and go on adventures," He said while smiling. "That's why I am with Jenna…she is my guardian until they get back…which will be in a year."

"Mmh…so you can't get a hold of them?" She asked. She did not know what to think. She wanted to see her uncle Grayson…he was her father's older brother and the last thing she had of him.

"No…they called last week to say that they landed and they would get a hold of us again in a months time…because they are in a part of the Congo that doesn't have any service." He explained. Elena began to cry more and Jeremy did not know what to do. She already knew her mother's parents would not be at the funeral and now her own father's brother would be it missing too. Something inside of her broke.

"So no family will be here for my parents funeral?" She asked while crying more. She hated saying the word funeral; it seemed so foreign to her.

"Shh…Lena I am here." Jeremy whispered in her ear, while he placed his head on her stomach, but she whimpered in pain, causing him to jerk back quickly.

"Its fine…just be easy." She said while patting her stomach for him to rest his head there. She knew what he wanted to do, he use to do that when they were younger. He would place his head on her lap or stomach and she would run her hand through his hair. He gently placed his head on her stomach and she began to run her fingers through his hair. He is the only family she has right now and she just wanted to be close to him.

"Your mother's parents are not coming?" He asked. Figuring that they would show up.

"God no…my mom's parents hate my father and disowned my mother," She laughed a bit, thinking about the stories her mother use to tell her about her grandparents."I don't even have a number for them...they live all the way in Bulgaria too," She explained. "It will only be me and you there related to them." She explained while tracing one of her fingers across his eyebrow. She watched as his eyes closed peacefully.

"I should be comforting you…not the other way around." Jeremy chuckled while still keeping his eyes closed.

"No…I just want to be close," She sniffled and laced her fingers with his and smiled at him. "So how did find out about all of this?" She asked.

"Jenna got a call from the police department down here…saying that there had been an accident and that she was needed as your Godmother…and that your parents lawyer had told them that she was your legal guardian because of my parents being in the Congo." He explained. She did not understand why they could not just get a hold of her uncle Grayson, so she could just go home with her dad's older brother and his wife Miranda. They had always been nice to her, letting her stay with them for a few weeks out of the summer. Now she was getting stuck with someone she did not know. She did know that Jenna was Miranda's younger sister and that's how her mother had become friends with Jenna. She also knew it was also because her father had been friends with Jenna while they were growing up.

"You look like her…you know," Jenna said while smiling more as she came into the room. Her heart was breaking as she watched her god-daughter and nephew crying in the lonely hospital room. She wanted to scream at her friend for leaving her in this situation. She was not ready to be a mom; Isobel was better at that than her. "I see a little bit of your father in you…but mostly it is all your mom and she was a beautiful woman." Jenna said while smiling at her god-daughter. Elena looked up at her and tried to smile. She did not know how to act around the older women.

"Thank you." Elena said. Jeremy set back up and smiled at Elena. Before anyone could say anything the doctor came into the room.

"Looks like our patient is finally up," The doctor said while smiling. "My name is Dr. Sutherland and I will be your doctor while you're here…how are you feeling today?" Dr. Sutherland asked. Dr. Sutherland is a short balding man with grey hair and light blue eyes that were now dull from his age. He had wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, because he smiled too much.

"I hurt a little bit." Elena said while biting her lip. Her body was in pain and she wanted to cry more and more, because of everything she had learned.

"Understandable…now I don't know if they explained everything…but you have slightly fractured your right wrist and we will be putting it in a cast before you leave the hospital…nothing major," Dr. Sutherland explained, like it was nothing important. "But it is your left ankle we worry about…you must have fractured it before-" Before the doctor could finish, Elena was talking.

"Yeah…I fractured it when I was a little girl…I went to visit Jeremy and we were at his family's cabin and they have a horse there…" She said while pausing.

"And Elena here thought it would be a good idea to play _Zorro_ and jump out of a tree and on to the horses back…but the horse moved of course and she fell," Jeremy explained for Elena. "Fracturing her ankle…but it was nothing major."

"I figured it had been fractured before…because the fracture you have is slight…but because it as been fractured before…we are more worried about it…now with this fracture…it will heal but your going to have to wear a cast," Dr. Sutherland explained. "But you will not be able to do high impact stuff anymore with it…like that of running long distances and I hear you do cheerleading?" It was like he was asking her.

"Yes…I am a cheerleader." She said while trying to smile.

"This may be a problem for you…you will not be able to do anymore jumps or flips…now any cheers or kicks…then that is fine." Dr. Sutherland explained.

"Swimming too?" Elena asked. She was also on the swimming team at her school because its something she truly enjoyed and she shared the passion of being in a sport with her father.

"No…that's low impact and might actually help your ankle." Dr. Sutherland explained. "Now how about I send a nurse into help you and I am going to speak to your guardian before we do anything else…okay." Dr. Sutherland said while motioning for Jenna to follow him out into the hallway. When the left the room, Elena turned her head to face the other way.

"Lena," Jeremy said while reaching for her hand again but she moved it.

"Please leave me alone." She whispered. She wanted to be left alone. She felt like everything was taken from her, her parents and anything else that meant something to her was gone.

"Okay Lena." He said while getting up and heading out of the room when the nurse came into the room, carrying a tray with food on it.

"Miss Gilbert." The nurse spoke softly.

"Please call me Elena." She whispered back.

"Sure my name is Mary," The nurse said while smiling. Elena kept her head facing the wall, she did not want to turn around and face the nurse. "Dr. Sutherland thought you might be hungry and to bring you food…and to do a check up on you," Mary explained. "Also I need to give you your medication…before you start feeling the full effects of the pain that medication right now is hiding."

"Fine." Elena said while turning back to look at the nurse. The nurse is young-looking with blond curly hair and grey eyes. She looked like a nice person and Elena hoped that she could trust her.


	4. Meeting In Pella For The First Time

******************I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please let me know what you think. No flames. I love the reviews I get it, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I come up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Remember no flames, but please review.**

* * *

**September 18****th**** 2013**

**EPOV**

They had finally released Elena from the hospital a few days ago and she had never been happier. She was getting tired of the nurses asking her if she needed anything or not being able to do anything for herself. Her ankle is in a cast, along with her wrist. Her face is still bruised, but the swelling has gone down. Her whole body is bruised and some of the bruises are starting to turn yellow. She had to use crutches to get around, but that was tough too, so most of the time Jeremy would carry her around. While Elena had been in the hospital Jenna and her husband Alaric had planned the funeral and the day Elena got out of the hospital, she was whisked over to the funeral home for the viewing and then the next day they had the funeral.

The day after that they met with Elena's parent's lawyer, Mr. Patterson, and he told them that Isobel's inheritance that she still had left, went to Elena. He also said that Isobel had been putting money back for Elena to go to the college of her choosing. It made Elena cry, knowing that her mother had secretly been putting money back for her to go college. Mr. Patterson explained that the house was also Elena's and that her parents had bought the house straight out and everything was paid for. Everything was Elena's, but the cars. She would have to sale the cars and Jenna told her that she would help with that. Also she found out that her father wanted to be buried back in Mystic Falls, so she made sure that her parents coffins were being shipped to Mystic Falls so they could be buried in the cemetery there. She was kind of glad for that, because then she could visit them anytime she wanted.

Elena found Alaric to be very nice and she enjoyed his company when he was around. She hated the funeral and wanted to scream halfway through it. If it had not been for Jeremy sitting there beside her, she would have. He as helped her through everything. They were now at her house, because they had been staying at hotel and she was glad for that. It was hard for her to call it home without her parents being there. She was suppose to be picking up some of her things that she would need and if she wanted to take anything else with her. Seeing as they were flying to Virginia tomorrow. She did not want to leave. She would be leaving behind her home, her parents, and her best friend. Leaving behind everything that she has known since she was little.

She was sitting on her bed, trying to remember to breathe and figuring out what she should be doing. She had already packed two full bags with her clothes and belongings, but she had not been in her parent's bedroom yet. She actually locked the door as soon as they got there and she did not plan on going in that room anytime soon. Too many fresh memories and she did not want to deal with them. Both Jeremy and Jenna kept asking if she wanted to get any of her parent's things out of their bedroom and she just keeps telling them no. She only grabbed two things of her parents; her mother's locket and that had been given to her when she visited the funeral home. She packed away her father's family ring, it was a Gilbert heirloom and actually Jeremy had one just like it on his finger. She stood up and reached for her crutches remembering they were downstairs. Jeremy had carried her upstairs. She hated having to depend on someone.

"Jeremy." She called out, hoping that he would hear her. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Yeah." Jeremy said while sticking his head into the room.

"I want to go down stairs," She explained. "But I forgot my crutches downstairs. Jeremy just chuckled and picked her up bridal style while carrying her downstairs and placing her on the couch beside Jenna. She found the whole house to be too quite. She looked around the room and noticed that they were in the informal living room and that Jenna and Jeremy both looked like hell. Elena felt bad seeing them that way, knowing it was because of her that they were here.

"Lena…you okay?" Jeremy asked while moving to stand in front of her, kneeling in front of her. She shook her head, telling him that she was fine. She noticed that Jeremy is dressed in a pair of jeans and dark blue shirt, while Jenna is dressed in pair of boyfriend jeans that was slouchy through the hips and a straight leg. They were also rolled up at the bottom. She is also wearing a floral print, silk button down with front flap pockets. She looked very causal, but she also looked very tired. She wanted to ask everyone to quit asking her if she was okay, because she wasn't. She wanted to scream that her heart was broken.

"I am fine," She replied, while swallowing down the tears that wanted to surface and trying to remember to breathe. "I want to tell Bonnie…my best friend bye." She said while trying not to cry.

"Okay…would you like me to go with you?" Jeremy asked.

"No…it's just next door." She said while standing and reaching for her crutches before hobbling out the door sliding class door. She hobbled over to Bonnie's house. She did not even know what she was wearing, until she looked down and saw that she was wearing a pair of jean shorts and black short-sleeve v-neck tee. She also has her hair up in a high ponytail, but most of it was falling out. She also had no make-up on and you could tell that she had been crying. She knew that her eyes must look puffy and her nose red. She could not only imagine what Bon was going to say about her not wearing any make-up, but then again she did not care at that point.

She sighed one more time before heading around back, to where she could hear two people talking. She saw Bonnie and Luka, Bon's off and on again boyfriend of three years. She had grown up here and she did not know anything different. Walking towards them, she tried to smile, but it was making her want to cry, so she bit her lip and breathed out. She is surprised to see Luka's best friend Evan here. They had never been friends, even though Bonnie is dating Luka, Evan's best friend. Bonnie is a pretty girl with her dark brown hair and eyes, and her pretty dark skin. She is shorter than Elena. Bonnie is very sporty like Elena too, but she is also very gypsy like with the way she dressed. She is Elena's most loyal friend and she would do anything for her

"Lena." Bonnie said while crying as she came towards her, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. Bonnie was in her typical Bonnie fashion with her coral pink, halter maxi dress. The dress had ruching at the empire waist. It was very pretty and typical Bonnie. She had to smile at how familiar the sight was to her and how much she wanted that familiar feeling to come back.

"Bon…let go dear," Luka said while laughing. "I don't think she can breathe." He said while laughing more and smiling. He is such a sweet guy. He is also of medium height with dark skin and dark brown eyes. He has a shaved head; he never likes to keep his hair any longer than that. He has the body of a wrestler, with his brawny build. Which he should, since he had been on the wrestling team since freshman year. He is also the captain of the wrestling team too. Bonnie finally let go of her, while giving her a small smile. Elena gave Luka a small smile also, thanking him.

"I am going to miss you so much," Bonnie said while crying more. "You promise me…that you will come visit," She said with a smile. "I don't care if you visit every time you have a break…you come visit." Bonnie said while crying more, which made Elena cry. Elena had only seen Bonnie three times since everything had happen, once at the hospital and twice at the funeral and viewing. She really missed her friend and wished that she had been allowed more guests at the hospital.

"I know…I am going to miss you too." Elena said while hugging her best friend and crying more. It was a little hard to hug her friend because of her crutches, but she was trying her best to hug her best friend and sister.

"Lena…I am so sorry for everything," Bonnie said while crying more. "This stuff shouldn't have happened…we are suppose to be in our freaking senior year," She said while grumbling. "We had prom and everything."

"Yeah," Elena said while biting her lip and trying not to think about everything that she was going to miss.

"We are going to miss you Lena." Luka said while giving her a side hug and she smiled up at him.

"So did you come to be mean?" Elena asked Evan. He just laughed and shook his head no. He was always being mean to her. She did not know why, because she had never done anything to him.

"Nope…just came along with Luka," Evan said while smiling. "We are supposed to be going to the beach today," He paused. Elena just glared at him. "I am sorry about your parents." He said while looking down at the ground. It was the first time Elena had seen him act shy, he was always the arrogant type. He is taller than Luka with more of an athletic body type from so many sports and messy light blond hair. He also has dark blue eyes. He is very good-looking, and so is Luka. Evan had more of that preppy look to him, unlike Luka who just looks like your typical surfer.

"Thank you," Elena said while biting her lip. Bonnie grinned at her and she tried to smile back. She could hear Jenna calling her name in the background. "Guess that's my cue to leave." She said while getting read to leave. Bonnie wrapped her arms around her body and hugged her tightly. She had to whimper a bit because she was still bruised badly.

"Sorry," Bonnie said while losing her hold on her. "Call me as soon as your plane lands," Bonnie whispered in her ear. "I am going to miss you so much and I am only a call way if you need anything."

"I know," Elena said while hugging her back. "Thank you for everything and I am going to miss you too." She said while hugging Bonnie back, along with Luka before leaving. She made sure to wave bye to Evan, even though she really did not want to. She hurried back into what use to be her house as best as she could.

* * *

**Somewhere Over North Carolina – September 17th 2013**

**EPOV**

She is seated beside Jeremy and the plane window. Jenna and her husband Alaric is seated across from them. Jeremy is busy listing to his music on his _ipod_ and Jenna is busy reading her book. Even Alaric is busy reading a newspaper that he had picked up at the airport in Atlanta, where they had a small layover. She wanted the plane to take forever to get there. She did not want to leave her home behind. She rested her head back on the seat she was sitting in, trying to catch up on some sleep. She had not been having the strange dreams since her parent's accident and she was glad for that, but she still was not getting the sleep she needed. She even did not have the dream of the car accident and she was gladder for that.

* * *

**Pella, Greece – Summer of 295 **

_Alexis was busy following her mother through the booths at the market. The servants followed closely around them, helping her mother carry stuff. She did not notice someone walk out in front of her, until her body collided with the other persons. Before she noticed what was happening, she was starting to fall backwards. Before she hit the ground, she felt a pair of strong arms catch her. She looked up at the person who had caught her, to thank them, but her voice got caught in her throat. She got lost in the man's dark brown eyes; they were almost black looking. They held so much mystery and she wanted to find out what all they held._

_"Miss…are you alright?" The person said in broken ancient Greek, with a Proto-Slavic accent. She just stared up at the person. From his accent, she could tell that he was not Greek. "Miss." He tried again. She looked at him more closely, noticing his clothes were that of slave clothing._

_"Yes." She said in a perfect ancient Greek, while trying to pull herself a way from him. He finally let go of her, while smiling. She could not get over how handsome he was, with his shaved head and fair skin that was blistering from the hot sun. She looked around them to notice that they were standing in one of hidden spots in the market area._

_"You should be more careful." He said while stepping back away from her._

_"What is your name?" She asked. He just stared at her, not believing she was asking his name, for she was from the upper class._

_"My name…is Aleksandar Borisov." He said. She smiled at him._

_"Mines Alexis Dimitriou." She said while smiling more. She could hear her mother calling for her, but was trying to ignore it._

_"Alexis…where are you at?" Her mother shouted._

_"You better go miss." He said while stepping back into the shadows._

_"Please don't go." She called to him._

_"Your mother is coming for you." He said while trying to disappear. He knew that he would be in trouble if he were caught talking to her._

_"But…I must thank you for not letting me fall…how may I repay you?" She asked while biting her lip._

_"By going to your mother." She watched him say as he walked away. She felt like a piece of her was leaving with him. She felt hand, land on her shoulder and she jumped._

_"Alexis…I told you to come…it is not safe for you to be by yourself." Her mother said in annoyed tone. She sighed while following her mother back to the small booths. They finally made it back home after a few more hours of shopping. Their house was the largest house in Pella, well second to the house that had been the birthplace of Alexander III. "Go up to your room." Her mother said while leaving her to stand in the courtyard by herself. She stood there for a few more minutes before going up to her room. She set at her window, watching the city below her. Pella was once the home of Alexander III. She had been born in Bubastis, Egypt, where her parents had lived since they had been in their early twenties and until she was five. She began to brush out her hair, while watching the sunset. One of her servants came into the room bowing._

_"Miss…your mother wants you to come down for dinner." The young servant said while looking down at the ground._

_"Thank you." She said while getting dressed in something more fancy for dinner. Walking down the steps, she could hear her father greeting someone at the front door. She walked into their small andron area; where her mother was ordering their servants around. Her family was much different from that of your regular Greek families. Her father let her mother enter his special area, not when he was having one of his many drinking parties but any other time was fine. Her mother was allowed to go anywhere she pleased in their house too. Also the biggest difference was that her father did not care that she was a female and not a male heir._

_"Oh good Alexis…please stand here beside me while your father brings in his guest for the evening," Alexis went and stood beside her mother like she asked. Her mother Eumelia finished preparing her husband's meal and party. "Come along…your father would like to come in here." She said while motioning for Alexis to follow her into the small kitchen. The servants served them their meals and Alexis quickly ate hers, before leaving the kitchen and out to the courtyard. The only way to get to her room was through the courtyard. She could see the man from before standing right outside her father's special room._

_"You again," She whispered. She watched as he jumped a bit. "You never let me thank you." She said while walking towards him._

_"Miss please…your father and my master are but just a few feet away," He said while pointing behind him. "In that room." She stopped short while smiling at him._

_"You don't have to worry." She giggled._

_"Miss please," He tried again while stepping further into the shadows of her family's courtyard._

_"Please let me thank you…you did not have to save me from that fall," She said while stepping closer to him. "You could have let me fall and no one would have known." She said while smiling more at him._

_"I was raised to be nice to women…my mother would have had my head if I had let you fall." He whispered._

_"Then I suppose it is your mother I must thank," She said while turning to leave before they were caught talking. She knew that she would be in so much trouble if she was caught talking to a man without her father present, not only a man, but also a slave. Before she could get any further, she tripped over her mother flowers that her mother had planted. He grabbed a hold of her waist and brought her closer to his chest. She began to giggle softly. She had never been this close to a man before, only her father. "We must stop meeting like this." She said while laughing more. She tried to pull away, but he pulled her closer to him. She was beginning to panic, because she knew she should have never to gone towards him, but went up stairs when she saw him standing there. He leaned into her, and she could smell the sweat and dirt coming off of him and it did things to her sense._

_"Shh…don't move," He told her while kissing her neck. She froze when that happen, but the panic she was feeling soon was replaced by pleasure she had never felt before. She could feel him nibbling at her neck, barely breaking the skin. She tried to shove him off of her because she was scared of what he was doing to her, but he was too strong. "Please don't move," He begged while kissing her cheek, slowly moving to kiss her on the lips. She could not focus on anything, but what his kisses were doing to her. He pulled back from her and smirked. "There you thanked me." He said while smirking more at her and letting her go. She just stood there and stared up at him._

* * *

**Beginning to enter over Virginia– September 17****th**** 2013**

**EPOV**

Elena woke up breathless. The dream she just had, it was different from the other ones. It was the same two people, but this time they were meeting for the first time. She felt like she was that girl, but she could not figure out how, because she looked nothing like Alexis. She had not been dreaming for the past couple of days and now they were coming back full force. She had never been kissed like that before. Not even when Evan kissed her in the 10th grade because of a dare. Jeremy looked over at her with a weird expression on his handsome face. She tried to rub at her eyes and caught sight of one of the flight attendants standing by their row.

"Miss are you alright?" The young blonde flight attendant asked. "You gave some of the other passengers a scare."

"Yes…sorry." Elena said while biting her lip. She was behind embarrassed.

"Just keep it down." The flight attendant said before walking off. She could see Jenna and Alaric staring at her with a concern look on their faces.

"Lena…are you okay for real?" Jeremy asked her.

"Yes Jeremy," Elena said while smiling at him. "I am fine." She lied. She was nowhere near fine.

"Lena…was it a bad dream?" Jeremy asked. He was concerned for his cousin.

"Something like that," Elena said while pausing. "I wasn't screaming was I?" She asked. She was going to be embarrassed if had been.

"No…more like gasping." Jeremy said while laughing.

"Oh." Elena said while blushing and remembering the dream she had been having. She hoped that no one could see that she was blushing.

"Your mother mentioned that you have been plagued by horrible dreams since your birthday." Jenna said with a small smile. Elena was not too happy that her own mother had talked about her behind her back.

"Yes…that is true." Elena said while trying to smile, but she did not have it in her to smile.

"I think when we land I'm going to set-up a meeting with someone you can talk to." Jenna said while going through her purse and giving Elena a small smile. Alaric had gone back to reading his newspaper and Jeremy was still watching Elena closely, he knew something was up.

"What…no," Elena said loudly. She did not want to go see anyone. Her mother had threatened her with that since the dreams started and she had been begging her own mom not to send her. She was not letting this woman send her to see someone.

"Elena!" Jenna said in a shock tone. Jenna was surprised that Elena at yelled at her.

"Maybe it will help you." Jeremy said while looking down at his_ ipod._

"Fine." Elena huffed and turned around in her seat, so her back was towards them. She began to look out the small plane window, not being able to see anything in the dark.


	5. Mystic Falls

**********************I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please let me know what you think. No flames. I love the reviews I get it, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I come up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Remember no flames, but please review. There is a smut in this chapter and if that does not sit well with you, please do not read.**

* * *

**Richmond, Virginia – September 17****th**** 2013**

Elena saw her luggage coming down the conveyor belt, so she had Jeremy walk up towards the conveyor belt, waiting for her bag to get closer. He finally picked up her two suitcases and made his way over to where Elena was waiting. She tried to take one of her bags from him, but he was not letting her. He just motioned for her to walk over to where Jenna and Alaric were waiting. Their bags had already made it down the conveyor belt and they were just waiting for hers. It was pretty dark outside as they made their way out to Alaric's 2008 white _Jeep_ Compass. She climbed into the back of the SUV with Jeremy. They were waiting for Jenna and Alaric to get done loading their bags into the back of the SUV. It was already around ten at night and Elena was already ready to run back home. They finally got on the road after a couple of minutes and she tried to watch the scenery go by. It was not like Florida that was for sure. All she could see was farmland and more farmland. Everything was too much to deal with and she did not know how she was going to handle living here. They finally made it the town limits of Mystic Falls and she could see the welcome sign. She froze when she saw that it said, Welcome to Mystic Falls, population of 1,309. She just stared at the number as they pass it, not believing what her eyes were telling her. The population for Royal Palm Beach was over that by a good deal.

"Here we are," Alaric said. She could see him smiling at her through the review mirror. "I forgot to tell you Jeremy…Anna came looking for you when you didn't show up to school for a few days…guess you didn't tell anyone." He chuckled while telling Jeremy, who looked to be blushing. Elena tried not to interrupt the moment that was going on, so she looked out the window again. She could not get over how small the town was. All she could see was a church, a bank, a police and fire station, along with the school that was tiny compared to her last one. She could see a few houses, a post office, and a bar, along with a feed and supply store. She noticed how they only stopped at one stoplight and she could not get over how there was only one stoplight. From what she could see, there were few other shops, but it was too dark to get any names. Alaric finally pulled up to a two-story white farmhouse style house with black shutters. The driveway was paved, but she also noticed there was cars parked on the side of the road. The front entrance to the house was a brick walkway up to a covered porch. The porch has a small patio with a couple of chairs. She followed everyone into the foyer and watched as Jeremy took his bag and hers up stairs, leaving her with the two adults. The foyer has an oak staircase and the flooring a nice dark hardwood and this led directly into the living room. The living room from what she could see was still the same from the last time she visited. It was nice and large with a big window over looking the front yard and street out front. She noticed a set of French doors that if open, leads you right into the dinning room. She followed Jenna and Alaric into the dinning room, and it was still the same with a nice small fireplace. It was very picturesque.

"Well that's everything," Jenna said with a smile. "I am figuring that you remember where everything is," She said while smiling more. Elena just nodded her head yes, because it looked like nothing had been changed since her last visit. "Grayson and Miranda are letting us stay here while we watch over Jeremy," She explained. "They figured that it would be easier on Jeremy if he stayed at own his house and went to the same school."

"I understand." Elena whispered.

"Dinner will be done here shortly…unless you guys think it's too late for dinner." Alaric said while smiling at the two women.

"No I am pretty hungry…what about you Elena?" Jenna asked her.

"Sure." Elena replied.

"Good I will go fix something." Alaric said before leaving the room. He did not know how to act around the Elena, because he knew that she must be in pain seeing as she lost both of her parents and was being moved out of the only home she knew. Jenna stayed still for a few minutes until she told Elena that she was going to help her husband with dinner and she could do anything she wanted. Jeremy finally came back downstairs; he had changed into a pair of black sweat pants and gray sweatshirt with Mystic Falls High School written across the chest area. Elena watched as he took a seat on one of the couches facing the huge flat screen TV, before he turned on the TV. The walls of the room are done in a nice light brown color and there is a nice looking armchair sitting off from the other sofa in the room. Elena took a seat beside Jeremy and tried to forget everything that had happened.

* * *

**Awhile Later, **

"I figured you could have the bedroom beside Jeremy's room." Jenna said while taking a bite of her food. The dinning room walls were a nice soft blue color with white flowers and the flooring a nice dark hardwood. There is also built-in cabinets that held all the Gilbert's nice china. The dinning table isn't that big either, just big enough to fit four people.

"Sure…sounds good." Elena said while moving the food on her plate around. She really was not that hungry.

"So your mom tells me that you are planning on going to the University of Miami." Jenna said while smiling at Elena. It made Elena sad, because she had planned on going there. Now with living up here and everything else that had happened, she had no clue where she was going or doing.

"Yeah…Bonnie and me planned on going there because it's not that far from where we were living...but far enough," Elena said while pausing. "I was also looking at the schools mom and dad worked at." She said while continuing to push her food around on her plate.

"You know your mother did not know where she was going…you father on the other hand always planned on going to Duke...something about the basketball team...see your father did both basketball and football while in high school," Jenna said while smiling more at Elena. "I went to Duke with your father…that's actually where I met Alaric," Jenna said while smiling at her husband. Elena watched has Alaric kissed Jenna on the cheek and took her hand in his. "Your mother told me that she waited until the last-minute to apply to colleges…she also told me once that she just wanted to go to a school in United States and did not care where." Jenna laughed while remembering her best friend.

"So I got you set to go to school on Monday," Alaric said while smiling. "I work at the school so it was easier for me to do it." He explained after Elena had given him a funny look.

"Okay…thank you." Elena said while taking a sip of her water.

"I'll show you around tomorrow." Jeremy said while nudging Elena with his shoulder. She smiled up at him and laughed.

"Thanks…can't be as bad as Seacoast." Elena replied while thinking of what was now her old school.

"The kids are all good…I'll make sure you fit in." Jeremy said while smiling at Elena.

"Good…would it be okay if I call it a night." Elena asked while standing.

"Sure." Jenna said while smiling at her. Elena headed into the leaving room while dialing Bonnie's number into the prepaid phone that Jenna had given, until they could get her a new phone. Seeing as though both her _iphone _and _ipod_ was destroyed in the accident, along with a few other things. Jeremy stood up quickly and followed Elena out into the living, while watching her on the phone.

"Hello." Bonnie said into the phone.

"Bon." She breathed. It felt so good to hear her voice.

"Lena…how's Virginia?" Bonnie asked. Elena groaned and she could hear Bonnie laughing. "That bad?"

"Yes…there is no palm trees here…it's a small freaking town and might I add no movie theatre or mall…its all fields and trees…what the hell does these people do for fun?" She ranted as she made her way towards the stairs. "Why did I ever have so much fun up here…did I just make it seem great or something?" She asked.

"Wow…sorry Lena," She could hear Bonnie moving around on the other end of the line. "It was probably because you were only staying there for a couple of weeks and now you have to live there…its going to be a big difference…before you knew you could go back home, but now you can't." She explained to her friend.

"No…it's fine…I get it." Elena said while sighing. She wanted cry again.

"Just wait until your spring break and you can come visit me." Bonnie gushed.

"Yeah can't wait." She said while trying to laugh.

"Hey sweetie…I need to get off because I am going out with Luka…so I need to get dressed." Bonnie said. Elena could picture her in front of her closet smiling and trying on her clothes. Even though it was late and a school night, she knew that Bonnie did not care. They would only really be going out to eat and then the rest of the time would shared in her bedroom. That was what normally Bonnie did with her boyfriend and life in Florida was a lot different from Mystic Falls.

"Okay…thanks." She said while remembering all the good times, it made her miss home and her parents.

"Be strong Lena…bye sweetie," Elena could see her smiling into the phone. "Well I will talk to you later." Bonnie said while hanging up.

"Need help Lena?" Jeremy said while chuckling at her as she hanged up her phone.

"Oh…I didn't know you were standing there," Elena said while blushing because she was embarrassed that she had just been caught trashing talking his hometown. "I'm sorry Jer…I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"Lena…I understand," He said while chuckling. "Now do you want to me help me upstairs?" He asked.

"Would you?" She asked while biting her lip. She was still feeling embarrassed that she had been caught trash talking his town.

"Sure." He laughed while picking her up bridal style and carrying her upstairs and towards the bedroom beside his. He placed her on her feet and handed her crutches.

"Thank you." She said while taking the crutches from him and placing them under her arms. He just smiled at her and told her if she needed anything to just call for him, before he went to his own bedroom. Elena headed towards the bed; it was a small room with only a large window. The walls are a soft creamy yellowish white color and the bed is a full size with a nice hardwood headboard. The room was pretty bare and there is only one large drawling of a horse hanging over the bed. Elena crawled into the soft sheets on the bed and tried to go to sleep. She could not hear anything; everything was too damn quiet. She was use to traffic and noise, not silence.

* * *

**Pella, Greece – Summer of 295 B.C. **

_Alexis walked behind her father as they went through the streets and towards the temple. She was taking lessons to become a priestess. Her father left her in the care of their local priest from the temple. Her servant and guard are always with her, no matter what. She has only seen the man Called Aleksandar a handful of times. Normally he was with his owner, his owner was visiting her father. They have only got to talk a couple of times, normally was not much talking but more kissing. He had shown her the pleasures of kissing. She has never more alive than she has while kissing him._

_"Dear…go find Elpis…she will be helping with your studies today." The local priest, Diodotos said. When she finally did become a priestess, she would be working with Elpis and Diodotos. Diodotos was a very old man and most of the time had trouble getting around. She went down the steps in the temple, when she bumped into someone._

_"I am so sorry," Alexis said in ancient Greek while moving out-of-the-way. She looked up to see Aleksandar. "Alek." She breathed._

_"Alexis." He said nervously while looking behind her for anyone. His Proto-Slavic accent flaring up, so she could barely understand him._

_"My guard and servant are upstairs…father as just left and don't worry my father is much different from your normal Greek." She said nervously. "I am looking for Elpis," She said while fiddling with her hands. She could see that what she said made him relax. They had gotten to know a lot about each other, just mostly he showed her what it was like to be kissed. "Shouldn't you be at your owner's house?" She asked. He was not one of the slaves that Theodoulus gave much rights to._

_"I am dropping something off for him…he's beginning to give me more jobs." He said while giving her a small smile._

_"That's great." She said while leaning against the wall in the stairway. The stairway was tiny, so they were touching each other. He leaned into her and she could feel his hot breath on her face._

_"My master plans on visiting your father tonight." He whispered her ear._

_"Oh good…will you becoming?" She asked hopefully._

_"I should," He said while kissing her neck. She loved when he did that. He grinned at her when he pulled back. He pulled her further down the stairs and into a dark room. She could not see anything, but she felt her back hit a cold wall. She could also feel his hands rising the shirking of her dress up. His hands felt rough against the soft skin on her thighs. She began to giggle at the contact of his hands on her thighs and began to kiss her roughly as his hand roamed her body. She did not know what do with her hand until he placed them around his neck. "Always so innocent Lex." He whispered against her skin on her neck. She felt as his hands began to part her legs and then slide up between them to her sacred place. She tensed up under his touch and he paused for a second before continuing. She could not believe the pleasure she was feeling when he stuck a finger inside of her. As soon as she figured out what he was doing, she pulled back. He slowly removed his finger from inside her and began to stare at her. _

_" Alek…what?" She barely got out when he kissed her on the lips again, silencing her._

_"Shh…follow my lead dear Lex." He said while taking the straps of her top down her shoulders and placing his lips to her bare breast. She was a little freaked out when he began to suck on of them. She could feel as her nipples harden under his touch and caused her feel something build with inside her, but she did not know what._

_"Alek please…we can't -" She began but he cut her off._

_"Let me thank you for treating me like an equal." He replied while staring back at her. She could only see the outline of his handsome face._

_"But…I am to never be touched," She said while trying to push him away. "I am supposed to be in tact for I am to become a priestess." She said while pushing on his chest. He only moved inch, but quickly stepped closer to her. _

_"You already broke a few rules…what's a few more," He chuckled. "Don't deny me this…I have not been allowed a women's touch since I have been seventeen and I am now twenty." She could not deny him anything. She already felt amount of adoration for him. He backed away from her and all the pleasures he was giving her disappeared. She wanted his touch again._

_"Please." She begged while placing her lips against his, she could feel him smirking at her._

_"Your wish is my command." He said while beginning to undress her. She could feel him kissing and licking his way down her now naked body. She was beginning to gasp and moan, which she could feel was making him happy. He began to spread her legs further apart, and then he let his tongue travel down her stomach. He then licked and nipped his way from both of her hipbones. He kissed the inside of her thigh and then bit down gently, causing her to buck her hips forward. _

_"Oh," She moaned in surprise at the feeling his kisses were making her feel. "Oooooh," She cried out when she felt his tongue circle her clitoris. She felt dirty to a point, because she knew girls like her should not be acting like this. She pulled on his hair and listened to him hiss. She pulled him to his feet. He was now facing her, a smirk a upon his face. _

_"What is wrong Lex?" He asked while kissing her, she could taste herself on his lips and it made her feel more dirty. _

_"We should not be doing this."_

_"My dear Alexis...please let me thank you." He said while kissing and directing her so she was kneeling on the ground. She placed both of her hands on either side of his body clutching the fabric of his outfit in her hands. He began to remove his clothing quickly and before she knew what was happening he was breaking through her barrier. She cried out in pain, but he kept kissing her forehead and cheeks. "Shh...Lex you will be fine sweetie...it only hurts the first time." He said while pushing himself deeper inside of her. He took hold of her thighs and jerked them up around his midsection. She digged her fingernails into his flesh on his back and she could fill groan in her mouth from the action. When he is fully inside her, he waits for her to tell him its okay. She feels out of her element and she can feel sharp things poking into her back from the cold floor. _

_"Move." She whispers, afraid to say anything else. He begins to set a rhythm and its like her body is built for his, because she matches him thrust for thrust. He begins to move slowly at first, but once he got a taste of her. He began to thrust into faster...and faster, until she is crying out in pleasure. For her, her body felt like it was exploding and that fireworks were going off. Her body hymned to life as she felt herself clench around him and when she feels him fill her with his seed. _

_"Alexis." He screams out. He buries his head into the crook of her neck, while biting down on her sensitive skin. He lightly kisses her neck and gently pulls out of her. She lays there not believing that had just happened. His breathing was erratic and she could feel that her own heart was beating quickly. Her heart actually was matching his heart, beat for beat. __Alexis layed there beside him, breathing hard. He kissed her roughly before getting dressed. He would not even look over at her. She began to get dress and to leave the room, feeling like she had made a mistake. Before she could get out the door, she felt him grab her hand and place something on her wrist. She turned back to him and gave him a questioning look._

_"Your mine Lex," He said while coming closer to her. She just stared at him. "In my family…when a guy takes a girls virginity…it means she is his wife then…it only works with the women he wants to keep as their wife," He explained. "It's kind of like our wedding for us," She just continued to stare at him. "Your mine now Lex…I don't plan giving you up," He said while kissing her roughly again and then moving the straps of her top down and sucking on one of her breast. She began to moan and gasped as his teeth grazed her sensitive skin on her breast. "These will only be sucked on by me or the children you will bare me," He said while cupping her breast and kissing her roughly again. Before he could do anything else, they could hear her name being called out from the hallway. "This bracelet," He said while pointing to the thing on her wrist. "May never leave your wrist…do you hear me." He said while pinning her against the wall._

_"I understand." She squeaked._

_"Alexis...Diodotos said you were looking for me." She could hear Elpis calling for her._

_"Yeah…I got lost." She said while trying to leave him. She gave him a pointed look before she disappeared out of the room. As soon as she was out of the room, she was met by Elpis's smiling face. Her mind was very clouded and she did understand what had just happened._

_"Yes…this place can be confusing." Elpis said while laughing._

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Virginia – September 23rd**** 2013 **

Elena woke up gasping for air. She had been having the same dream for the past couple nights and every time, it was just as intense as the first time she had dreamed it. Rolling over she looked at the alarm clock that was sitting on the table beside her bed and groaned. She would be starting school today. Jeremy had gone back to school the day after they got back. She did not understand why when it had been a Friday. Also during the weekend, they had a small graveside service for her parents. They were finally buried in the cemetery and she could not wait until she could actually go visit them by herself. Jenna had told her that she could decorate the room she was sleeping in any way she wanted. She got up and got dressed into a pair of dark washed jeans and a nice black tee. She quickly ran her fingers through hair before pulling it up into a high ponytail. She slipped her only foot that wasn't in a cast, into a pair of her small high-heeled boots. She had to call for Jeremy to help her downstairs. He helped her downstairs and she walked into the kitchen that was small and had a nice homey feeling to it. She watched Jeremy take a seat at the kitchen table where a coffee cup was sitting. He was dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans a black hoodie. She sat down beside him and groaned loudly, it only made him laugh. She knew Jenna would be gone today, she was supposed to be off to work in Richmond. She did not know where Alaric was, just that he was supposed to be working at Jeremy and hers school.

"Lena you will be fine…everyone knows your coming." Jeremy said while taking a sip of the coffee that was sitting in front of him. She stole his coffee as soon as he put it back down on the table. She loved coffee and when she could get her hands on it she did, which was like never because her mom did not like her drinking it. Her mother told her it was addictions that she did not need to get started. She hated to tell her mom that she was already addicted, so she did not have to worry. Elena figured it was because she was her mother's daughter that it made her addicted to coffee. Her mother had like four cups every morning, she said coffee was the elixir of life and it always made Elena's father mad.

"Great…so they will see me as the poor little helpless girl." She grumbled as she took another sip of the coffee.

"No…they will be nice I promise…don't worry so much Lena." Jeremy said while laughing.

"You guys ready?" Alaric asked while coming into the kitchen. He was dressed in a salmon colored button down and blue jeans.

"Yeah." Jeremy said while standing and grabbing his bookbag. Elena grabbed the coffee and quickly picked up her bookbag and purse.

"So you are taking us to school?" Elena asked Alaric.

"He normally takes me to school…its just a lot easier because we are both going to same place." Jeremy explained has they loaded into Alaric Jeep.


	6. Meeting Again

**************************I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please let me know what you think. I figured since Damon had been in the last few chapters that I would put this chapter up, but warning it is long. Please review, but no flames. I love the reviews I get it, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I come up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Remember no flames, but please review. You guys will probably be mad at me by the end of this chapter and I am sorry. Next chapter won't be up until Nov. 16th. So I hope you all in enjoy this chapter and don't get too mad at me. You will also noticed that things are little different from the show, but that is my doing, to make the story more my own and I hope everyone likes it. Also if it confuses you, please just leave me a review and I will explain it to you.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Elena walked down the school halls and watched as everyone stared at her. She could see some of the kids moving around and going into different rooms. Some of the kids were even taking stuff out of their lockers and then heading into the different classrooms. Jeremy showed her to the front desk, but had to leave so he could make it to his first class. Making her way into the office, she did not see where she was going and bumped into someone. She stumbled a little bit, because of her crutches and the person she bumped into had to catch her. It felt like the person had shocked her, her skin tingled from the person's touch.

"Mare." The person said while releasing their hold on her. She looked up and the person who she saw took her breath away. He is a young-looking guy, who looked to be about her age. He is tall with shaggy raven black hair and these intense ice blue eyes. She could not stop staring at him. He looked to be very athletic looking, and kind of tall and overall he was sexy with his high cheekbones and face that would make any sculptor proud. She began to bite her lip, as she looked him up and down, noticing that he is dressed in a pair of dark jeans that are hanging low on hips and tight black shirt was covered slightly by his black leather jacket that he is wearing. He was very good-looking and reminded her of Adonis from her history books.

"Excuse me," She said a little taken back at what he had called her. "My name is Elena…but everyone calls me Lena." She said while biting her lip. He was watching her so closely; it was a little unnerving for her.

"Oh sorry…you look like someone I knew." He said a little off handily.

"That's fine." She said nervously.

"Your new." He didn't really seem to be asking, just making a statement.

"Yeah…is it that noticeable?" She asked while laughing.

"No…I just know everyone here." He smirked at her. He seemed very arrogant to her.

"Oh…okay…well do you know where the office is?" She asked while stuttering. It was a nervous habit of hers and it only happened when she was very nervous and that was rare.

"Right there." He said while smirking more at her and pointing to the room they were standing in front of. She began to blush because she was so embarrassed.

"Thanks." She called over her shoulder as she walked into the room, leaving him to stand there. Something about him annoyed her to no end.

* * *

**DPOV **

Damon could not believe that he had just ran into her. For so long, he finally believed that he was not going to see her in this life. He did not miss that she had a cast on her wrist or ankle, it made him wonder what had happened to her. He even noticed that she had bruising on her face and something in him wanted to protect her and make sure nothing else bad happened to her. He wasn't planning on searching for her, but here she was in Mystic Falls of all places. He was going to let bygones be bygones. He could tell that she is still beautiful as she had been in their first life and all the others. She never looks the same, but some how his soul just knows that she Alexis. She did not have the blues eyes that she had sported for five out of the seven times they have been alive before this one. There was only two other times that she did not have blue eyes, and that was when she was Alexis and Adelaide. She had her dark brown eyes from the beginning this cycle. He kind of missed her blue eyes or even the hazel ones; the brown ones haunted him. Their souls imprint on their new bodies, it is how it as always been. She was his own personal hell too. He could not believe she was just standing in front of him on crutches. Elena was her new name, just another name to remember her by. He wishes this could be a fluke accident that they were meeting again. She did not notice him once more. That could be because she had died first again in the last life. He was going to have make sure not to make friends with her or to be around her. He walked into his classroom still thinking about her. It had been seventy-two years since they had last been together, before she was cruelly taken from him. He could see Stefan sitting in the back of the room with his best friend Klaus. The desks in the room are tables that can only fit two people to them. He was in such a daze that he did not hear Stefan talking to him.

"Damon…looks like you have seen a ghost." Stefan laughed. Damon just shook his head and sat down beside his brother at the table beside his, since Stefan was sitting next to Klaus. They normally did not have sign sitting, but they normally sat in the same seats everyday. "Did Kat not forgive you for your little mishap." Stefan said while laughing more. Damon just glared back at him.

"Of course you idiot…I just had to bring her flowers." Damon said while laughing. It did not really go that way; it had taken a lot for Katherine to forgive him. They had been apart for two and few days now, not that anyone knew, they were keeping it a secret.

"Well then what's your problem…looks like you have seen a damn ghost?" Stefan asked. That exactly what he had just seen, a ghost he was trying to hide away from.

"Has anyone seen the new girl…she is suppose to be starting today?" Klaus asked. Klaus Mikaelson has been Damon's best friend since they were little boys. Klaus is also on the football team with Damon too. He is the son of a banker who is never home, so him and his siblings are always throwing wild parties at their large estate. Klaus is well-built with a noble looking face. He is dressed in a blue shirt that hugs his body and a pair of jeans, along with a jacket. He is very good-looking. All the guys were. Damon tried to ignore everything they were talking about.

"No…not yet," Tyler said while sitting down in front of Damon. "But heard she is hot as hell." He said while laughing. Tyler Lockwood was also one of Damon's good friends and he also played on the football team with Damon and Klaus. Tyler is a good-looking medium size guy with short black hair and dark brown eyes and olive colored skin. He was also dating Caroline Forbes, one of Damon and Stefan's good friends, but all the guys knew that Tyler was faithful to Caroline, just that he liked to run his mouth. He is dressed in a pair of black colored jeans and dark-colored jeans with his jacket. Damon did not want hear them talking about Alexis, his girl and they were starting to piss him off. Trying to relax his hand that was bawling up into a fist, he hid it under the table while concentrating on something else. He needed to stop thinking about Alexis; it would only cause problems.

"She is my cousin you idiots and be nice," Jeremy said while sitting down beside Tyler. "She's had it rough…that's why I have been gone for the past couple of weeks," Jeremy explained. "I wont take any shit from you guys either…you have know idea what I have been dealing with…she is my cousin and right now she does not need to be hit on or talked to badly." He threatened. It threw Damon a little that Jeremy was Alexis's cousin. He didn't even remember seeing pictures of her at the Gilbert house or Jeremy ever mentioning her. It was weird how close they had actually been and never knew each other. It also made him wonder what his Alexis had been through, if Jeremy was threatening everyone not to fuck with her. Jeremy is a year younger than the rest of them, but he was also smart as hell that's how he's in this class. He also plays on the football team with Damon and the rest of them.

Stefan however, isn't into sports. He is more of the artist type, which Damon makes sure make fun of him on daily bases. Stefan had been the same way back in their last life together and Damon even went to war for him. Stefan is also a good-looking guy with short spiking brown hair and forest green eyes. He has more of athletic body, even though he does not play any sports. Damon always tells him that he broods too much. Physically he is a very handsome guy with his angular jaw line and straight nose. He was also dressed very casually in his grey v-neck shirt and dark jeans and boots.

"Really now," Klaus said while smirking. "Is she hot?" He asked. Damon wanted to smack Klaus for saying that about his Alexis.

"She's my cousin." Jeremy said while shoving Klaus. "I just told you not to be an ass…Elena's here because her parents passed away in a car crash and she was also in the car with them," Jeremy explained. "Don't go around telling that shit either…I won't be having it." Jeremy threatened. Damon smiled a little when Klaus fell out of his seat from Jeremy shoved him. Klaus just smirked at him, while telling him that he would not say anything. It was his way of telling Jeremy sorry. Now Damon understood why she looked the way she did and why Jeremy was so protective of her. He could not believe that she already had such a hard life. Something in him wanted to protect her from the world, but another part of him wanted to keep away from her. He was figuring the first part was Aleksandar, wanting to protect his Lex, but he was not sure.

"Can you guys ever think of anything else?" Hayley asked while flipping her dark brown hair over her shoulder and taking a seat in front of Klaus. Hayley Marshall is a very beautiful girl and also Klaus's off and on again girlfriend. Hayley is a tall girl with light olive skin and hazel green eyes. She has an athletic build to her from doing cheerleading. She is dressed in a pair of skin-tight jeans and a nice shirt and boots and her hair is down and wavy.

"No." Klaus laughed but was rewarded with a smack up his head from Hayley. They were currently broken up. All the guys began to laugh at him.

"Did you really have to hit me?" Klaus exclaimed. He had a temper and it always gets him in trouble with Hayley. Hayley just stared him down, daring him to say something else. She was also Katherine's best friend and even a bigger bitch than she was.

"What did my little brother do now?" Elijah asked. Elijah is Klaus's older brother by two years. He actually was supposed to have graduated last year, but because he failed to show up to classes most of the year he was told that he would have to repeat his senior year. He did not care, because he had actually been taking care of his mother and helping his father with his business. Elijah was the same height has his younger brother Klaus. His facial features are very angular with high cheekbone and a straight nose. He is also very good-looking; all of the Mikaelson's are good-looking. He is dressed very nicely too.

"Being Klaus." Hayley huffed. Everyone knows that Klaus went from girl to girl. He was considered a player at their school, that is most of the reason why Hayley and him break up so often.

"So did anyone see the new girl?" Elijah asked while laughing at Hayley as took a seat beside her.

"Well here she comes." Tyler said while pointing to the doorway of the classroom. Elena walked through the door when Damon finally looked up, they locked eyes and he wanted curse himself for looking at her. He could see all the guys in the room staring at her and he wanted to scream at all of them to stop because she was supposed to be his.

* * *

**EPOV **

"Mrs. Winters?" Elena asked the old woman who was sitting at her desk in front of the classroom.

"Yes…and you must be the new student?" Mrs. Winters asked while smiling at her.

"Yes…Elena Gilbert." She replied while handing the old lady the slip of paper the office had given her.

"Welcome dear…I remember you father," Mrs. Winters said while smiling. "Very bright young man," Elena smiled back at the old woman. "I am sorry for your lost." Mrs. Winters said while smiling more. Elena tried to smile back again, but this time she just couldn't. "Well this is AP Literature…it will be your English class and it is only for those who can pass the entrance exam…also I will get your books at the end of the class," Mrs. Winters smiled. "Now please go sit beside Damon…that seems be the only seat left…also there is no sign seating…so if tomorrow you want to sit somewhere else you can," Mrs. Winters while smiling more at Elena. "Here is what we will be learning this year," She said while standing and handing Elena a piece of paper. "Class," All the students quieted down and turned their stares towards Elena. "We have a new student…her name is Miss Elena Gilbert…you all probably know her cousin Jeremy," Mrs. Winters said to the class. Elena could see Jeremy sitting off to the left side of the room with a bulky guy sitting beside him. All the students stared at Elena and she only wanted to hide. Jeremy was the only familiar face in the room and he was smiling at her. He could tell that she was beyond nervous. "Elena dear…why don't you tell us something about yourself…like where you're from," Elena stood there in front of all the students blushing.

"I'm…I am," Elena said while mumbling over her words. She felt like an idiot because she could not talk properly. She knew how to conduct herself in front of a room full of people; she was known for being a cheerleader and being on the debate team at her old school. She never once got nervous from talking in front of people, until now. She breathed in and then let out the breath of air she was holding before she began to speak. "I am from Royal Palm Beach…its in Florida." She said while biting her lip. "It's also a part of West Palm Beach." She said while blushing more. She did not know why, but she hated being in front of all the students in the room.

"Good…good…what is your favorite hobby or hobbies dear?" Mrs. Winters asked. Elena rubbed at the back of her neck and smiled. She wanted to run away and never come back.

"Well I have a few," Elena said while blushing. "I love swimming and surfing…but I will never be able to do that again," She grumbled. "Sorry," She said while mumbling. "I mostly love to write…and also love hanging out with my best friend Bonnie from back home." She said while trying to smile.

"Okay dear…you may sit," Mrs. Winters said while dismissing Elena as she went to stand in front of the class. Elena made her way to her seat that was in the back of the room and right next to the guy from before. It took her a few minutes of bumping into the desks, before Jeremy got up and took her bookbage for her and helped her to her seat. "Class please turn to page seventy-five in your textbook…we are going to be starting a project on _Romeo and Juliet_," Elena could hear a few giggles coming from the girls in the room, while she could hear the guy groaning about the project. "Now I have taken scenes from _Romeo and Juliet_ and put them in a hat…where you will pick one out and you will also have a partner for this project," Mrs. Winters explained to her class. "Now please choose a scene when the hat gets to you," Mrs. Winters said while passing out the hat. "Your partner if you were wondering…is sitting beside you…so I hope you choose well." Elena could hear the guy sitting beside her grumbling when Mrs. Winters mentioned that they would be partners for the project. Jeremy passed the hat back to his cousin and friend and they both reached for the hat. When their hands touched, it felt like someone was shocking them. Elena took her hand back quickly and looked at Jeremy and the guy beside her.

"You shocked me Jer." Elena laughed.

"I never touched you Lena," Jeremy laughed along with her. "It would have been Damon's fault."

"Oh." Elena said while looking down at her desk.

"Just pick a stupid scene." Damon said while leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest. Elena looked up at him and could see that he was staring at the front of the room.

"Dude…be nice." Jeremy said while smiling at his cousin. He knew his friend could be a jerk, but he was not going to let him treat his cousin like that.

"Okay." She said while picking a scene out of the hat. She did not know what she did to make him mad at her. She looked at the small strip of paper and read the scene that was written on it. It read, **Act One, Scene Five**. That had to be one of the most romantic scenes in the whole play, well to Elena it was.

"What scene did we get?" Damon voice brought Elena back from staring at the strip of paper.

"Oh… just Act one, Scene Five." Elena said while trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks. It seemed to upset him more, if that is possible. She could not figure out why he did not like her. She could not figure out what she had done to him.

"Now class you will be writing a ten page paper about your scene…down to the last detail…but there is a catch," Mrs. Winters said while laughing. "You must write why that scene is an important to the play or you if you think it doesn't belong…you must be ready to back up it up with hard evidence," She said while smiling at her class. "I will be grading very hard on this…it will be due October 14th…now it must be written like any of your other papers," She said while smiling. "Follow the school guidelines like always," Mrs. Winters said while writing the project on the board. 'This cannot be hard,' Elena thought. She had done a project that was about the same as this with Bonnie. They had done _Romeo and Juliet_ their freshman year, it was mostly a play. "Give each other your contact information…I do not want you contacting me about not being able to get a hold of your partner…that is your job." Mrs. Winters said while sitting back down at her desk. Mrs. Winters is a short woman with whitish blonde hair and big black rim glasses. They reminded Elena of the ones that _Harry Potter_ wears. Elena found Mrs. Winters to be funny looking in oversized dress that she is wearing.

"So I guess it would be a good idea to get your name." Elena said while trying to make small talk.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon said it in a way like she should know who he was and she looked back him as though he was arrogant. He handed her a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it. She quickly wrote down her contact information, having a hard time writing it down with her left hand. She was right handed and now she had to write left-handed. Jeremy finally wrote her contact info down on a slip of paper and handed it to his friend. Damon just snatched it out of his hand and just stared at her.

"You need to change your attitude," Jeremy said while glaring at his friend. "She did nothing to do you."

"I think she can write her own information down…don't you…your just babying her." Damon growled at his friend.

"Her writing hand his fractured." Jeremy said it like Damon should have known that. Damon just glared back him. She could not understand why he did not like her. What had she done? Mrs. Winters told them to write down what she had written on the board and also told them that it was their homework for that night. Mrs. Winters finally began the lecture on the play and Elena began to write everything down.

* * *

**Later On, **

Elena had never been so glad in her life that she had in that moment, when the bell finally rang. She quickly got up as best as she good. Grabbing her bag and purse while trying to head out of the classroom quickly was very hard for her to do.

"Lena…what class do you have next?" Jeremy asked, while breaking her out of her daze and helping her fully stand.

"Oh…I am not sure," She said while looking at her schedule. "I have AP French." She replied back with a smile.

"Okay…I will get someone to take you to the class because my next class is on the other side of the school." Jeremy said while smiling at her.

"Okay," She said while smiling back at him. "Thank you." She said while trying to leave the classroom with him.

"Miss Elena." Mrs. Winters said while making Elena stop dead in her tracks.

"Yes." She said while smiling back at the old women.

"Are you forgetting something?" Mrs. Winters asked her while chuckling a bit. Elena just stared at her like the old woman had lost her mind. "Your books and your slip." Mrs. Winters said while smiling at her. She wanted to smack herself for forgetting about it.

"Oh…yeah." She laughed a bit while she hobbled back towards the old woman. Mrs. Winters picked up four books and then handed them to her. "Thank you." Elena said while looking at the books and then her crutches. She could not understand what she was supposed to do with books and her crutches, how it was supposed to work.

"Its alright dear…its still your first day," Mrs. Winters said while smiling. "They should have given someone to help you to your classes," Mrs. Winters said while smiling. "Here let me see the books and I will put them in your bookbag for you," She said while taking the books back from Elena. She helped Elena put the books in her backpack. "Your father was never a shy one." She said while laughing. "You must get your shyness from your mother." She said while making small talk with Elena.

"Nope…she stands in front of a full of people everyday…lecturing," Elena said while smiling, until she caught what she had said. "Well she use to…and normally I am not like this…this is all just so different." She was not lying; back in Florida she was very popular and well liked. Evan was really the only one that did not like her.

"Yes it is," Mrs. Winters said while giving her a small smile. "Remember to turn this into the office after your last class today and you better be on your way." Elena quickly told her thank you more time, before heading out of the room. She was halfway out of the doorway when she felt an arm go around her shoulder.

"Lena dear." The person said while laughing. She looked up at the person talking and was surprised to see it was one of the boy from her pervious class. "Stefan Salvatore…but you can call me Stefan." He said while smiling down at her.

"Hi," She tried to say but before she could anything else he had stolen her bookbag and was putting it on his shoulders. "Hey that is my bag," She complained while trying to get her bag back, but he just laughed at her failed tries, until she took one of her crutches and hit him in the leg with it. He groaned in pain because she had hit him hard in the shin. "Give me my bag back." She hissed at him. She was not in the mood to be missed with.

"You will get it back…don't worry," He said while smiling more at her, she just glared back at him. "Jeremy told me to take you to your AP French class…so we better hurry." He said while throwing an arm over her shoulder and leading her towards her class, well she hoped he was. They finally stopped in front of a small classroom. "AP French here we go." He said while handing her bag back.

"Mr. Salvatore…shouldn't you be getting to your class?" A beautiful tall blonde woman asked in a sharp French accent.

"Yes…sorry Mrs. Fontaine," Stefan said while smirking at the teacher. "I was showing young Lena here to her class." Mrs. Fontaine just gave him a stern look before disappearing back into the classroom they were standing in front of. "My brother Damon should be in this class…unless he is skipping to see his girlfriend Kat," He chuckled. He knew how his older brother could be. "None the less…if he isn't…find Caroline and ask her to show you around…she is part of the welcoming community," He said while smiling at her. "Well I better get to Spanish," He said while walking towards the classroom next to the one they were standing in front of. "See ya at lunch." He called over his shoulder before he disappeared into the classroom. She finally walked into the classroom and was greeted by all the students staring at her.

"Glad you could finally join us." Mrs. Fontaine said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry." Elena whispered. She hated getting into trouble with her teachers.

"That's fine…just don't make at habit of it," Elena nodded her head yes while handing Mrs. Fontaine her slip to sign. "Here's your book and a list of homework I would like you to finish before Friday…if you cannot," She said while smiling at Elena. "You may want to reconsider taking my class," Elena gulped and thought, 'great…I am stuck with a strict teacher.' She quickly nodded her head that she understood and smiled at her teacher. "What is your name?" Mrs. Fontaine asked in her French.

"Seacoast Academy." Elena replied back in French. Elena was very proud of her last school.

"How much French have you taken?" Mrs. Fontaine asked.

"I have taken French since my sixth grade year and I also know how to speak Bulgarian…its my second language," Elena explained in French while smiling. "My mother was from Bulgaria and made sure I could speak the language along with a little bit of Romanian because she lived on the board line of Bulgaria and Romania…and I also know a few words in Latin." She finished talking and there was a huge smile on her face. She spoke everything in French. She was very proud that she could speak almost fluent French, but also almost speak like a native in Bulgarian. She could see Damon in the back of the room and he was giving her a disapproving look. She had not idea why or what his problem was, but he was beginning to bug her. She looked back at the teacher to see that Mrs. Fontaine was smiling a very big smile.

"You may sit," Mrs. Fontaine said in French. Elena took her seat beside a girl with golden blonde hair that was curled and styled very pretty. The girl also has beautiful green eyes and very slender and athletic looking, with tan skin. She reminded Elena of Barbie to a point. The girl is dressed a in a cute soft frosty blue colored pleated mini dress with a scoopneck line. She is also wearing a dark grey colored cardigan sweater over the dress. She was also wearing a pair of 5-inch wedge sandals with ivory colored mesh, lace going around the toes and an ankle strap. To Elena, this girl looked nothing like what she thought the people here were going to look like.

"Hi," The girl said while smiling at Elena. The girl noticed that Elena had a cast on her ankle and wrist and how bruised she was, with this Caroline figured she was Jeremy's cousin. The girl seemed to be very bubbly. "That was really cool…I could never do something like that," The girl said while sticking out her hand for Elena to shake. "My name is Caroline." She said while smiling. Elena stared at Caroline's hand for a few seconds before shaking her hand.

"Oh…Stefan told me to find you." Elena laughed.

"Well at least you met the good brother," Elena gave her a weird look and Caroline began to laugh. "Opps," She laughed more. "It's his stepbrother Damon…he's like a snake," She said while smiling. "Well more like his girlfriend is…he just never stops her."

"Oh well he's my partner for a project." Elena said while slumping in her chair. 'Go figure…I get the jackass of the school as my partner,' Elena thought.

"He should be fine for that…he very smart." Caroline said while smiling.

"How do you know them so well?" Elena asked.

"Mother is best friends with Stefan's mom since high school…so I grew with him and then Stephanie married Damon's father and I have been friends with them ever since…but I prefer Stefan any day." Caroline rambled on and Elena just smiled at her.

"Oh." It was really the only thing she could think of saying.

"Class flip to page sixty…we will be going over your paper that is due soon." Mrs. Fontaine said while writing something on the board. Mrs. Fontaine is a tall slender, light blonde haired woman with clear blue eyes. To Elena she did not look like a very nice person. Mrs. Fontaine is dressed in a black colored pencil skirt and a blue wrap-front blouse. She as her tied up in a tight bun and she is also wearing a pair of black pumps. Elena quickly learned that they were only allowed to speak French while in that class. When the bell finally did ring, she was ready to scream.

"What class do you have next?" Caroline asked, making Elena jump a bit because she had been in her own little world.

"Oh…I am not sure," Elena said while biting her lip and looking down at her schedule. "I have advance chemistry." She finally replied back.

"Oh cool…same class as me," Caroline said while smiling. "You can follow me then." She said while picking up her book bag and taking Elena's bag for her. She finally showed Elena to the science room. The class was too long and boring for Elena.

* * *

**Later on,**

Lunch had finally rolled around and Elena was glad. Caroline had helped her to her next class after advance chemistry and she actually shared that class also with Caroline and from what Caroline had told her, she also shared the class with one of Caroline's friends who happened to be Klaus. That class happened to be sociology. Elena was standing beside the door of the lunchroom because Caroline's boyfriend Tyler had showed up and she left with him, promising that she would be right back. She stood there looking at everyone moving around, wondering what she should do, until she felt someone standing behind her.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Stefan said while smiling. She quickly turned around and saw him standing there with his hands in his pockets and smiling at her. She found him to be very good-looking.

"I…I wasn't," She said while blushing. "I just didn't know where to sit." She mumbled, wishing that she knew where Jeremy was.

"With me and my friends of course…I believe your cousin is there too." He said while leading her over towards a round table filled with a bunch of people. They all stared at her and she tried to hide herself. "Guys this is Lena…I think some you have seen her in your classes," Stefan said while smiling down her. "This is Kol Mikaelson." He said while pointing to one of the tallest guys at the table with dark brown hair and eyes. Kol is very lean in body build and also very handsome too. He is dressed in a very high-class manner, with his dark grey crew neck style sweater with a navy colored plaid button shirt underneath it. He is also wearing a pair of slim-fit dark washed jeans and a pair of black boots. Kol only looked to be around the age of fifteen or sixteen and he was only in the 10th grade. Kol smiled at her, but it made Elena shiver because it was not a nice smile.

"Its nice meet you." Kol said while smiling more at Elena, it sent more shivers up her spine and not the good kind. She just nodded her head in his direction and smiled.

"This is his girlfriend Amanda Mills…but we all call her Mandy," Stefan said, noticing Elena's discomfort. He pointed to a young girl sitting beside Kol. Mandy is a very pretty girl with straight reddish-orange hair that goes to her shoulders and biggest green eyes. She is very small compared to the rest of the girls at the table with her dancer's body. She is dressed in a colorful stripped tank and grey fleece crop pants. She is also wearing a pair of grey 3-inch wedge sneakers. "This is Niklaus Mikaelson…Kol's older brother…but we all call him Nik or Klaus depending on the day." Stefan said while laughing and pointing at Klaus. Elena found Klaus to also be very good-looking.

"Hello love." Klaus said while smirking at Elena, which made Hayley glare at him. Elena remembered him from her Sociology class. Elena just stood there while looking up at Stefan, begging him to talk.

"And his girlfriend Hayley Marshall," Hayley just kept glaring at Elena and it was making her feel uncomfortable. "Over here we have Elijah Mikaelson…he is also Klaus and Kol's older brother…he was held back year for missing too many days of school." Stefan said while laughing and pointing at Elijah.

"Actually I was helping my father with his business and taking care of my mother," Elijah spoke in a whisper. "But you already knew this Stef." Elena felt like she had stepped into something that was a secret or private.

"Sorry man," Stefan said while looking down at his hands before speaking again, "The beautiful blonde beside him his Rebekah Mikaelson…she is their sister has you can tell," He said while pointing to a beautiful golden blonde haired girl sitting beside Elijah. Rebekah is tall and slim girl with light blue eyes and pale skin. She is dressed in a charcoal grey lace and peplum halter-top with smocking at the waist. She is also wearing a pair of mid-rise, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of grey 4-inch ankle-strap peep-toe booties. She has her hair down and curled. She is a very attractive girl. Rebekah smiled at Elena and Elena tried to smile back, but she was just not in mood to be smiling. "And this here is Rebekah's boyfriend Matt Donovan," Stefan said while point to a tall looking guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. The way he was dressed reminded Elena of your stereotypical football player. "I believe you already met Caroline here…this is her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood," Stefan said while pointing over to Caroline and Tyler who were making out and everyone was telling them to quit. Elena could not help but laugh at them, because Tyler just flipped them off. "I don't think I need to introduce you to your cousin," Stefan said while laughing. Jeremy smiled up at her and placed an arm around a petite looking girl who set beside him. She is a dark-haired girl with dark brown eyes. She is a pretty girl with her hair down and curled. She is dressed in a blue leopard print colored flirty little skirt and black colored tee and a black colored sweat jacket. She is also wearing a pair of 3 inch black ruched booties. "That is Annabelle Newman his girlfriend sitting beside him," Elena watched as the young girl glared up at Stefan. "Sorry," Stefan said laughing. "We all call her Anna for short…but you probably already knew that," Stefan laughed and Elena tried to make it look like she found it funny, but she was just wanted to be at home and not surrounded by a bunch of people. "Now this is my annoying brother Damon and his lovely girlfriend Katherine Pierce," Stefan said while pointing to the girl that herself draped all over Damon. Katherine has a sharp nose and high cheekbones, making her look like a supermodel. She had her hair down and curled and is wearing a pair of tight, dark blue low-rise skinny jeans and tight black v-neck tee. She is also wearing a pair of red 6-inch peep toe pumps. Elena could not understand how she got away with dressing the way she was dressing. She began to miss Bonnie and her annoying ways. Stefan took his spot beside his brother and smiled at her. She quickly took a seat between her cousin and Caroline.

"Is your name really Lena?" Amanda asked.

"No…its Elena," She said while smiling at Mandy. "Everyone just calls me Lena."

"Huh…I guess it's better than being called Elena," Mandy said in flippant tone. Elena loved her name, because her mother had given her a Bulgarian name, even though it is also an English name too. "Is it true your parents passed away in-car crash and you were with them?" She asked and Elena wanted to smack her so hard for bringing that up. She just wanted to run away and hide from the cruel world; she was not ready to communicate with the outside world.

"Retract your claws Mandy," Stefan said in a deadly tone. "I thought you had a better handle on her Kol?"

"Bite me." Kol said while laughing. Elena watched as Damon sent Kol and his girlfriend both dirty looks. Kol quickly shut up, noticing that Damon was getting pissed at him.

"Really it's none of your damn business," Elena hissed at the girl who glared back at her. She did not know why that slipped out but it did. Mandy started back at her and then quickly looked up at Kol, because Damon was sending her a murderous look.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy whispered to her. "Mandy can be a bitch some times."

"Yeah I'm fine." Elena said

"Good." Jeremy said while smiling at her.

"Ignore them…I do." Caroline whispered as she leaned into her. She began to laugh and smile at Elena too. "So how's your day so far?" She asked. Elena was very glad for the change of topic.

"Its okay." She mumbled.

"That bad?" Jeremy asked while leaning into her while smiling.

"Yeah…I just wish I had more classes with you." She said while smiling back him.

"Me too cuz." He said while pulling her into a side hug.

"What's your next class?" Caroline asked.

"I think European history…why?" She asked while looking down at her schedule.

"Damon…don't you have that class?" Caroline asked Damon who was busy kissing his girlfriend.

"What do you want Barbie?" He snapped at her while turning around to glare at them.

"Do you have European history next?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah…why?" Damon asked. He seemed annoyed that they were bothering him.

"Well Lena is in that class." Caroline said back, she did not seem to notice how Damon was acting. She was too used to Damon being an ass.

"Yeah…so." He said while going back to kissing his girlfriend who was just sneering at them.

"Well never mind," Caroline said while huffing. "I can show you…I am working in the office during that period." She explained. They talked for a while and Elena talked to a few other people at the table too. Rebekah seemed nice, along with Tyler, Elijah and Matt. She was really enjoying herself and for a moment she felt like everything was perfect and nothing bad had happened. Stefan tried to include her into some of his conversations but that felt weird to her. Caroline reminded her of someone who had too much caffeine that morning, but she was also so sweet.


	7. Adelaide

**********Here is a new chapter, because I have gotten a few really great reviews, so thank you to everyone that as reviewed on this story. It really makes me what write more and if I keep getting more, reviews. I will update more often that just what is scheduled, so heads up for that. Please let me know what you think. No flames. I love the reviews I get, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Remember no flames, but please review. With this story, I have made it my own but I am using the Vampire Diaries characters, so I hope there is no confusion. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**DPOV**

Damon could not believe his freaking brother, it would seem that Stefan had a little thing for Elena. He also could not get over that Mandy had said that to her, he wanted to kill her when she said that to Elena. In their pervious life together, Stefan had been great friends with her and to a point, Damon had known that Stefan had been in love with her. He could not believe that Stefan was bringing her into their little group. She did not belong and he did not want her there either. She reminded him of Adelaide, when she was in front of all of his friends. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Damon what's wrong?" Katherine asked him. He just shook his head, like trying to get that look out of his head. He had seen that look once before, in England during the Great Pestilence. He had been the son of an Earl during that time. While she had been Adelaide Easton, the daughter of lowly peasants, that had sold her off his family to pay for their debts. He had also been married during that time to a beautiful woman and they had a beautiful little girl too and he was just waiting for when his wife would give him a son. It was not the first time he had been married, but the first time he had a child that was not from Alexis. He had also been a ladies man during that life too, even though he had been happily married to his wife. He would have many women coming to him at night, right in front of his wife's eyes too.

* * *

_**England – Spring of 1349 **_

_Edward was riding on his black stallion through the woods out back of his family's castle. He could not wait until he got back to his beautiful wife. His father for once in his life had made the right decision by letting him marry his one true love. Their beautiful little girl had passed away about a month ago from the sickness that has spread to the surrounding areas of his family's castle. Many of their friends have not been spared either. He has had to watch many of his childhood friends that he grew up with pass away. His father has been determined to keep them all confined to the country. The cities seem to be the place were the Great Pestilence is killing great numbers of people. He kicked his stallion in the side and rode swiftly to his family's castle. He jumped off his horse at the entrance of the castle. _

_Adelaide came running up to him while smiling. She has jet-black hair that falls pass her shoulders, but today she as it tied up in a nice tight bun. Adelaide also as the fairest skin that he has ever seen, it is a milky white color. She is dressed in their typical servants clothing and to him, she is very beautiful. She had finally came to him one night, while he was staying down in the cottage on their property while the rest of the family cleaned the house of the sickness before they allowed them back into the castle. She stayed with him many nights, mostly just keeping him company. He had never been so heart sickened from something as the death of his child. They shared everything during those few weeks. At first he had thought she herself had gotten the sickness and he did not believe her. Until he had a dream of them in their previous life together, when they had been William and Cateline. It shook him to his very core for how real it felt. He had finally asked her one-day if she had known about those people. She told him everything about their first life to the last one they had shared together. She told him about William Hopewell or The Honourable William Hopewell, the middle child of an Earl. She told him how she had been Lady Cateline Rousseau, the only daughter of a French Comte (Count). _

_At first it was hard to believe, but the more she told him, the more he remembered about their lives. During this time, he was known for his time with the ladies and soon became one for him. He was grieving for his only child and feeling things for this new person that he only thought he could feel for his dear Dionisia. He looked at her and smiled. She was very pretty for being a servant. Her hair was darker than it had been in their previous lives, and she had the most beautiful hazel green eyes. He loves her skin; it is so fair, but not pale. He leaned down to her and kissed her on the cheek._

_"Addie." He said while smiling._

_"Lord." She said while bowing. He handed his reins off to his squire and smiled more at her._

_"Does my wife not need you?" He asked. Normally his wife would try to keep her busy, so she could not visit him at night. He was not secretive about his nightly activities._

_"No my lord…she is still not feeling well," She explained quickly. "Your mother fears it may be the Great Death that as killed everyone else."_

_"Then I must see her." He said while trying to pass her, but she grabbed his arm._

_"Your brother visits…he is finally home and would like dinner with the family tonight." She explained. His older brother Henry had been a way for a while. Their father had not wanted him to go because of the Great Pestilence that had killed so many people._

_"He's inside?" He asked her._

_"Yes…awaits your arrival." She said while bowing again._

_"Please quit doing that…when we are in the company of others you may…but not when it is just me and you." He said while kissing her hand and walking off towards where his brother would be. __After talking to his brother, he found her in his chambers. She was perched on his bed, with her back facing the main door to the room. Her long hair was flowing down her back. He had given her his chambers, for he never uses it. He was normally with Dionisia or on of his many conquests. No one but Adelaide shared his chambers or his private bed with him._

_"How is your brother?" She asked while turning to face him._

_"Doing well…his wife is glad to see him…along with his children," He said while smiling. His brother Henry had four little kids; he had been blessed with three sons and a little girl. "Father is not happy about him being back…saying he probably as brought the pestilences with him."_

_"Your mother also fears for Lady Dionisia." She said while inching closer to him, while putting her chin on his shoulder._

_"Then you will come with me to dinner." He said while turning to face her._

_"But your family will be there." She said while sitting back on her knees._

_"Yes." He said while turning around to fully face her._

_"Lady Dionisia should be the one to join you."_

_"Dionisia is held up her room like you said." He said while chuckling._

_"I will not be your mistress." She said while crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Are you jealous my dear?" He asked while chuckling at her. He was still getting used to the idea of knowing her for so long._

_"No," She said while pausing. "Your mine Aleksandar," She hissed. It was like something had hit him and he was seeing both of them in Greece, making love to each other. He had told her the same thing, once before. "She may have Edward…but have your soul Alek," She said while pausing. "So I am not jealous…but I will not being humiliated," She hissed at him. "I was once a lady." Her face was turning a slight red color._

_"Adelaide you're not a lady in this one…get it over it and come to dinner with me." He knew he was being mean to her, but he wanted her to come to dinner with him._

_"No," She said stubbornly. "I won't be subjected to that."_

_"Please." He begged. She gave him a look that said he had would get his way._

_"Fine." She sighed._

_"Good." He said while trying to kiss her, but she was not having it. He sighed again and stood up._

_He made sure she was dressed properly, but she was still being stubborn. He his brother at the dinning room table, his brother's wife was still beside him. Their father came rushing into the room with their mother right behind him._

_"I thought the servants were lying." His father hissed while taking a seat at the head of the table._

_"Father." He hissed back while helping Adelaide sit down. He took a seat beside her and took her hand his, hiding it under the table._

_"Henry!" His mother Elizabeth said while sitting down at the other end of the table._

_"Don't," Lord Henry hissed at his wife. "Dionisia might die any day now and you bring her servant to dinner." He hissed at his son._

_"So new bed warmer." Henry his brother said while laughing. Henry wife glared at her husband._

_"Henry," Lord Henry hissed at his oldest son. Edward looked back at Adelaide and her face was white and she looked like she wanted to cry. "Be gone," Lord Henry shouted at the people at the table. "I want to be alone with my wife," He hissed at his sons. "Edward you better take of your problem." Edward helped Adelaide up from her chair and then out of them room, before he could follow her. His brother quickly stopped and directed him towards the study in their home. After many hours of drinking with his older brother, he made his way to his chamber. __Opening the door to his chamber, he could see her asleep, her bare shoulders poking out of the covers. He sighed while kicking off his boots and crawling in beside her. He kissed her shoulder and could feel her stiffen up beside him. He sighed again, he did not mean for her to feel embarrassed._

_"Lex," Edward said while kissing her shoulder again. "Please Lex…I am so sorry…I promise not to ever let you feel like again."_

_"Alek." She said while turning on to her back, while the covers fell pass her breast and settled at her hips._

_"Please for me Alexis." He begged._

_"You remember." She said while surprising him, by kissing his cheek._

_"Yeah…at dinner when I saw the look you had on your face," He said while kissing her and then her chest and the light birthmark or scar that runs down from her breast to her belly button. He could feel her running her hands through his hair. "I should have treated you like a lady because that was what you were truly born to be and you made me feel like an equal when we were in Greece…and I did not treat you like my equal now."_

_"Oh Alek." She said while kissing him and he responded by kissing her back._

_"Please forgive me." He begged and he hated begging._

_"I already did." She whispered. She would always forgive him; it was one of her traits that he loved about her. She could never stay mad at someone, especially him._

_"What is this?" He asked while tracing the mark on her skin._

_"What do you think it is?" She asked back._

_"It can't be." He said while shaking his head. It was in the same place where she had been cut. He felt a pang of remorse for the child that had died. He does not know if she remembers or not, bu the child had been a little boy. He had gotten a glimpse of him before he died. He wanted to scream when he noticed that he done right by him and gave him a son._

_"Our souls imprint on our new bodies…just like yours did." She said while tracing her finger over the small scar on his neck._

_"It's a scar I got."_

_"No…it's your mark." She said while kissing it._

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Virginia – September 23rd**** 2013**

Damon traced the mark on his throat while remembering her soft lips. Every life, he got a new mark. He wondered what new mark he would get for this lifetime.

"Damon." Katherine said while shoving him.

"What Kat!" He said while shouting at her. He was annoyed with her and Alexis; everything was annoying him at that point.

"Your late for class." She replied back while hitting him in the arm.

"So are you…so what?" He said while throwing his hands up in the air. He really did not care if he missed class or not.

"I work in the library during this period." She said while standing. He just shrugged his shoulders and stood up, while heading for his history class. He had made a promise to her and he had just broken it. The class was already in full swing by the time he got there; Mr. Saltzman was trying to get the class to settle down when Damon opened the door. Some of the students; mostly the girls were staring at him. Mr. Saltzman gave him a disapproving look, which really he did not care. He spotted her before anyone else in the room; she had a seat in the back of room.

"Please sit down Mr. Salvatore," Mr. Saltzman said. "So we may begin our lesson for today," He said while writing something on the board. Damon took the last seat and it was in the far back, away from her. "We have been talking about Henry VIII and Mary I, along with Edward VI of England…now we move on to Elizabeth I of England." Damon remembered bowing to her. They had been alive during that time too. He looked over to her to see her smiling and listening to what the teacher was saying. He remembered that life, she had been The Honourable Lady Cecil, a lady in waiting to her Majesty the Queen of England and he had been The Honourable Christopher Howard, the brother of a traitor.

* * *

**EPOV**

She listened to Alaric as he talked about the Tudors. She had already learned about this in her old school, but she loved learning about that time period. She could feel someone watching her, turning around in her seat she got a glimpse of Damon staring at her, but she could not read his facial expression. It looked like so many emotions were passing across his face. Alaric finally finished talking right when the bell ran. She began to get up slowly; still feeling like Damon was watching her. Which he was watching her every step. She looked back at him and he had this far off look in his eyes. When he finally noticed her looking at him, he glared back. He quickly picked up his belongings and left the classroom. Caroline met her at the door and she was smiling, which made Elena smile back.

"You ready for calculus?" Caroline asked while laughing and pulling her along to their next class. "I hate calculus." She said while laughing more and taking seat in the back of the classroom.

"But it does look good for colleges." Elena said while taking out her notebook for the class.

"Yeah that's what they keep telling me." Caroline laughed and Elena nodded her head while laughing too. She was so ready for the day to be over.

* * *

**Also for my reviewers. Again thank you to the few reviewers, I really enjoy hearing that you like this story as much as I do. So thank you to everyone that likes this story.**

**CoolAngel90:** The reason the baby had blond hair will be explained later on in the story. Overall, just think genetics. I hope that explains it.


	8. Texting

**************I hope you enjoy this new Chapter. Please let me know what you think. No flames. I love the reviews I get, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Remember no flames, but please review. With this story, I have made it my own but I am using the Vampire Diaries characters, so I hope there is no confusion.**

* * *

**Later on, **

After her two last classes, those being human anatomy, and the painting class she was leaving from now. She found out that she shared her human anatomy class with Elijah and she was kind of happy for that, because he seemed really nice. She began to pack up her painting supplies and head out to her locker when someone grabbed her. She about fell forward, if it hadn't been for the person who she bumped into, catching her. She tried to turn around and hit the person, when she heard Stefan laughing.

"Sorry Lena." He said while laughing more and smiling at her.

"Stefan." She said while heading towards her locker. She spun the dial and opened it. It was bare inside and kind of sad-looking. Her last locker was covered in pictures of her family, along with pictures of her and Bonnie. She just threw books into the locker and quickly shut it. Stefan was leaning against the locker beside hers, grinning at her. "What?" She asked in angry tone.

"I am taking you home." He replied.

"I was brought to school with my cousin…Alaric brought me and Jeremy."

"You mean Mr. Saltzman…I don't think he will mind if I give you a lift home." He said while walking with her down the hall.

"I have to get home…I have a lot of homework," She tried to explain. "And my ankle is killing me…I would like to be able to sit too," She said while pausing. "How do you get home on a normal day anyway?" She asked.

"I work on the school newspaper…we a big issue coming out," He explained. "But I was going to skip today." He said while grinning at her.

"Then you need go work on the newspaper," She said while laughing and smiling at him. "Thank you for showing me around today…I was so nervous about being here…everything is so different." She rambled on.

"No problem…your still sitting with my friends and I tomorrow…right?" He asked. He looked so hopeful, so she just smiled at him and nodded her head yes. He took her bag from her again and started walking to where Alaric was waiting. "It was nice meeting you," He said while kissing her hand and handing her bag to Alaric. She giggled when she remembered that she had forgotten to turn her slip in. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"I forgot to turn in my slip." She said while biting her lip. It was a nervous habit of hers.

"Here let me have it…I'll turn it in for you," He said while smiling and sticking his out hand for her to give him the slip. "The ladies in the office love me."

"Really…they will be okay with that?" Elena asked Alaric and questioning Stefan.

"Normally no…but I think in this case yes they will be fine with it." Alaric explained.

"See…just hand it over." Stefan said while chuckling.

"Thank you so much." She said while blushing and handing Stefan her slip.

"Your welcome…see ya tomorrow." Stefan said before leaving.

"Elena." Alaric said while shifting her bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah." She said while looking back at him.

"I have papers to grade…I hope that's okay," He explained. "I have to stay a little bit later…normally it works for me and Jeremy because of his football practice."

"Its fine…I can go sit in the library for a while until your done." She said while taking her bag back, but Alaric shook his head.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah…my ankle hurts a little bit…but I understand and I can just prop it up when I get into the library." She said while trying to take her bag back.

"Here let me show you to the library and you don't have to carrying your bag." Alaric said while helping her into the library. "Now prop your leg up and I shouldn't be long." He explained.

"Okay…good." She said while smiling and taking a seat on one of the couches in the small library. He left her there alone, so she picked up her drawing pad and began to draw a lady who is dressed in a pretty Victorian dress. She was having a hard time drawing with her left hand and she was beginning to hate the picture, but it was the same girl in a Victorian dress. She had been drawing the same girl over and over again for the longest time and could not figure out who it was. This time she was not only drawing the girl, but she was drawling a very handsome guy with said girl. In the picture they are sitting in a rose garden talking and smiling. She was engrossed in her drawing; she did not notice Caroline come into the room. Caroline had changed out of her clothes and was now wearing a purple colored seamless, fitted tank, with racerback design in the back and pair of black fitted and low-rise yoga shorts. Caroline nudged Elena's knee with her leg, trying to get her attention.

"Elena." Caroline said again, while laughing. Elena finally looked up at her with a surprised look on her face.

"Sorry…I was busy drawing." Elena said while trying to close her drawling pad, but Caroline took it from her. Elena tried to get it back from her, but Caroline wouldn't let her. She began to look through the drawling pad, flipping through the pages.

"These are really good Lena…do you always draw?" Caroline asked.

"I try…but with my hand being in a cast…its kind of hard to draw," Elena tried to explain. "So what are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh I have cheerleading practice…but the office asked me to drop something off to the Librarian and you?" Caroline asked back while smiling.

"Oh...Alaric has to do papers and Jeremy as practice…so I am stuck here." She explained.

"That sucks...you should think about joining the cheerleading team…when you get everything healed up," Caroline said while smiling more. "I heard you use to do cheerleading."

"Let me guess Jeremy…and no thank you…I can't even do anymore jumps or flips…even after I get the cast off."

"Still…you should think about it…only downside is Katherine is captain…but I am co captain with her…so it will be fun." Caroline said.

"Nah." Elena said while shaking her head no.

"Well think about it…I have to get to practice…so I will talk to you later." Caroline said while standing up and heading for the exit.

"Okay." Elena called out to her. Before she could begin drawling again, she saw Damon walking into the library, dressed in tight black sleeves undershirt and a pair of black, loose mirco shorts. He didn't even notice her, until he turned around and saw her sitting there with a drawling pad in her lap.

"Elena right." He said while smirking at her.

"That's correct." She kind of snapped at him.

"Did I do something to you?" He asked while walking towards her.

"No…but I could ask you the same thing." She said while trying to close her drawling pad before he saw what she was drawling. He already caught what she was trying to hide. He could tell whom the girl and guy was that she was drawling. He did not want to consider that she was drawling them. If he was correct, it made him feel unsettled. The drawling was of them from one of their previous lives. He wanted to rip the drawling from her hands and shred it.

"I haven't done anything," He said while smirking more at her. "What are you drawling?"

"Nothing." She said while trying to stand up.

"Didn't seem like anything." He said while walking towards her, still smirking at her.

"What do you want?" She asked him while moving back away from him.

"Nothing…I just wanted to tell you sorry for my friends little brother's behavior earlier." He said while stepping closer to her.

"No need…it wasn't you who said it." She said while blushing and holding her drawling pad.

"Do you draw?" He asked her while giving her a crooked grin.

"I do…when I can…but with my hand in a cast…it's a little hard." She explained. He wasn't surprised because Audrey had known how to draw and paint, along with speaking not only French and English, but also Latin and ancient Greek. Mary knew how to play the piano and flute. While Lucy knew how to dance beautifully, she would put a spell on you and make you want to be close to her. Agrippina knew how to sing, he always loved to listen to her when she would sing in that cycle. Every cycle they lost what they had learned in their previous life, so it made him wonder how she remembered how to do those things from her previous life. He stepped closer to her, wanting to know more about her. Something in him was pulling him towards her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear, as he got closer to her. He could feel her whole body freeze and it made part of him wonder what he had done wrong, while another part of him was glad that she did not want his attention. His emotions are on high alert from just being this close to her. He wanted to hold her and make sure nothing bad happened to her. He knew that if he kept reaching out her, that everything would start again. At least this time, they could go their separate ways. She tried to pull back from him, but she stumbled with her crutches. Out of instinct he caught her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, feeling the electric shook go through his body. He knew that she felt the same thing, from the surprised look on her face.

"Just leave me alone…I don't even know you." Elena said while putting her hands up and began to back away from him, like she was scared. He quickly let her go, but watched her the whole time. He did not know what was wrong with him; it was like he could not control himself around her.

"Where are you going?" He asked her. He wanted to himself for asking that.

"Jeremy's." She said through clenched teeth. She was beyond pissed at him for touching her and she was tired.

"Let me give you a lift…you don't need to be walking that far on crutches." Something in him snapped and it was like he was not himself anymore, but more like he was Aleksandar. He had never felt like one of his reincarnated lives had taken over before, not like this time. He felt more like Aleksandar in that moment than any of his other lives. That was the thing; you only keep one of your personalities or traits from your first life. He knew which trait he took with him into this life. The thing that scared him the most was that Elena had a lot of her traits from being Alexis. She was more like Alexis than she had been in any of her other lives.

"No thank you…you have done enough." She said while heading for the door when she saw Jeremy standing in the doorway of the library and he did not look too happy.

"What's going?" Jeremy asked; it was more directed towards Damon who looked like he did not care.

"Nothing Jer…I just want to go home." Elena tried to explain.

"Didn't seem like nothing…what did you do Damon?" Jeremy asked his friend.

"Nothing man…I was just offering her a lift home and she got mad at me." Damon smirked.

"I think you have done a enough…maybe tomorrow you can act like less of an ass and more like the friend I know," Jeremy said while glaring at his friend. "Lena…your not walking home if that is what your thinking," Jeremy said sternly to her. "But that's why I came to find you…I forgot my helmet at home and need to run back for it…I was wondering if you wanted me to drop you off in the process." Jeremy explained.

"Yes please." Elena said while heading for the door. She barely over heard Jeremy sternly telling Damon off and Damon telling him to mind his own damn business. She did not know why Damon did not like her and she really did not want to find out. Jeremy helped her out to the car and drove the short distance to the house. He helped her inside when they got home, Elena took a seat on the couch, laying down and propping her left leg up.

"I should be back soon." He said while smiling and patting her leg. "You going to tell me what you and Damon were talking about."

"Nothing really Jer…he just asked me about my drawling and I told him that I draw…but my fingers have been hurting a lot…so I have to drawl with my left hand and it's just not working." She tried to explain.

"And that's it?" He asked.

"Yeah that's it." She sighed. She hated being babied by her little cousin.

"Okay good…you need to tell aunt Jenna that your fingers are hurting you." He said while patting her leg again, before standing.

"Okay." She whispered. She watched as he ran up stairs and got his helmet before leaving and heading back. She cuddled into the couch and let herself fall asleep, it did not seem that long before she something shaking her, trying to ignore whatever it was.

"Elena," Jeremy said while shaking her again. She barely opened her eyes and looked up at Jeremy kneeling in front of her, before she quickly closed her eyes. "Lena…I know your wake." Jeremy laughed.

"Did you forget something else?" She asked while yawning and sitting up.

"No…it's 6:25…I just got back," He laughed while standing. "Have you been asleep this whole time?" He asked while laughing more.

"I was just so tired." She said while stretching, her body was aching.

"Understandable…uncle Ric is fixing dinner and aunt Jenna's home too…she's in the kitchen with uncle Ric." Jeremy explained.

"Okay…I think I'm going to do some of my homework." She said while picking up her bookbag and taking out one of her notebooks.

"How much did you get?" He asked while laughing and taking a seat beside her. "I talked to aunt Jenna for ya and she said she would make a doctor's appointment…also here." He said while handing her a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"What this?" She asked while taking the piece of paper and staring at it.

"Damon's cell phone number…he told me after practice that he gave you his house phone number and it would be better if you called his cell…he also said any day you pick works…except for Friday and Saturday this week and it as to be after 6:30pm though." Jeremy explained while standing and scratching the back his head. "Be careful around him…I know it's for a project…but Kat can be a bitch if she thinks Damon is flirting with another girl or if said girl as a crush on him."

"Okay," She said while looking down at her French homework. "You know Jer…that would never happen," She said while smiling up at him. "I find him to be very arrogate and that's not my type of guy." She laughed.

"No…Stefan would be more of your type." Jeremy laughed.

"Stefan's nice…but I not looking for anyone right now." She laughed while a blush began to creep up her cheeks.

"Glad to hear it…I don't have to beat any of the guys up," He laughed more. "Well I think I'm going go call my girlfriend," He said while smiling. "Dinner should be done soon too." He said before disappearing upstairs. Looking down at her French homework again, she sighed. Everything she had to do for her French class was easy. It was same stuff that she was doing in her second year for French. She was finishing the last problem on her worksheet when Jenna called her into the kitchen for dinner. She took her seat across from Jenna and Alaric. Jeremy quickly came into the room, laughing about something someone said on the phone that he had up to his ear.

"So how was your day?" Jenna asked her.

"It was okay," Elena mumbled. "Jer told that you would get a doctor's appointment about my fingers?" Elena asked.

"Yeah…I'll call in the morning." Jenna said with a smile.

"Sorry babe can't meet tonight," Jeremy said into the phone he was still holding. "I know I miss you to."

"Jer…get off of the phone," Jenna said while trying to give Jeremy a stern look. Jenna was not used to being a parent. "What have we talked about…no phones at the dinner table."

"Sorry aunt Jenna," Jeremy said while sheepishly smiling at his aunt. "Listen April I have to go…yeah I will talk to you tomorrow." Jeremy said before hanging up the phone. The conversation went as much as it did the last few nights. Only Jenna and Alaric asking questions, while Jeremy answered most of them and Elena just nodding her head. Elena quickly finished her dinner and waited for Jeremy to get done, so he could help her upstairs. She got to her room and quickly texted Damon.

_"Hi, this is Elena. I was thinking maybe we could meet this Wednesday in the school library at 6:40pm, to work on our school project."_

After texting him that message, she put the phone down on her nightstand before heading into the bathroom that she shared with Jeremy. The bathroom is a nice size, with a 1-piece shower and tub. There is also a vintage sink in sturdy built with a solid-birch frame and marble top. The tiling for the room is done a nice white color. Overall the room looked like a modern bathroom that was very simple looking. There stood a chair beside the bathtub, where she put her clothes down. She slowly undressed, while looking at her bruises. Some of them were turning yellow, but most of them were not. It reminded her of what had happened and it saddened her. To think that just a few weeks ago, she was back home and her parents were still alive. She turned the hot water on and slowly slid into the tub, to where she let herself soak for a bit. She had to keep her leg with the cast on it, out of the water, along with her arm that had the cast on. She really needed to ask Jenna about thing that she could do to keep her cast from getting wet. When the water finally got cold, she gradually got out of the tub and dried off. She finally changed into her clothes and brushed her teeth, before heading into her bedroom. She could see that her phone was beeping; singling that there was a message. She picked up the phone and looked down at the message. It was from a strange number, so it confused her a bit, until she read that it was from Damon.

_"Actually could we meet Thursday, I have to be in the homecoming parade after school. The time works perfectly. Let me know if this is okay, I forgot to tell Jer that I couldn't meet Wednesday either." _

She just wrote back an okay and climbed into bed. She did not understand why now he was being nice to her now. What really freaked her out was how he acted in the library earlier and now she was stuck doing a project with him. She hoped tonight that she would not dream, she was beginning to hate her dreams. She tossed and turned, not being able to find a comfortable spot in the bed.

* * *

**Reviewers: Everyone please keep reviewing. I love all the reviews I get and normally will messaging you back, or put something like this up. So thank you to everyone that as reviewed and please keep on reviewing and telling what you like about the story. **

**Baby1102: I am glad you are enjoying the story and thank you for your review. **

**MeridiaTheLadyOfLight: Thank you for your review. **

**Siberia21: Thank you for your reviews. I am so glad you are enjoying the story. Thank you for the info, I went back and tried to fix everything. I don't know if I did or not, I suck at grammar, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Your reviews made me smile and want to get this chapter out quickly as possible, so thank you. **

** : Thank you for being the first person to review on my story. **

**turnyourbackontheworld: Thank you for your review. **


	9. Homecoming Parade and Romeo and Juliet

******************I hope you enjoy this new Chapter. Please let me know what you think. No flames. I love the reviews I get, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Remember no flames, but please review. With this story, I have made it my own but I am using the Vampire Diaries characters, so I hope there is no confusion. I know I said that next chapter would not be up until after Christmas, but this story as been bugging me. So please enjoy.**

* * *

**September 25****th**** 2013**

This would be Elena's almost third day back to school and she could not get over how different Mystic Falls was to Royal Palm Beach. She was becoming good friends with Caroline, Stefan, Rebekah and even Elijah. She was now sitting in the lunchroom with Caroline, Stefan, Tyler, Rebekah, Matt, Elijah, Jeremy and his girlfriend Anna. The others were skipping lunch today, something about getting ready for the parade after school.

"So are you coming to the parade tonight?" Caroline asked while smiling over at Elena.

"I was not planning on it," Elena said while shaking her head no. "I will probably be working on my homework…I have so much it."

"Oh come on…it will be fun…I am going out for homecoming queen…so you can root me on." Caroline said while smiling bigger.

"Unless Katherine takes it again…like she did with Miss Mystic Falls." Stefan said while laughing.

"I hope not." Rebekah said while laughing. "I don't know why anyone chooses her…she is a bitch and that's coming from me." She said while laughing more. Elena noticed the rest of the table began to laugh at what Rebekah said, but she did not understand why.

"Why do you all hate her?" Elena asked.

"Because she is not nice." Caroline said while smiling.

"That's putting it nicely," Jeremy said while laughing. "Lena…just stay a way from her…she is not nice person and she as been known to make people's lives a living hell."

"Wow…but why don't you guys stand up to her?" Elena asked.

"Because her parents are rich and she is the towns little princess," Tyler said while chuckling. "My mother just loves Kat's mom and thinks the world of Katherine…father also treats her like the towns little princess and him being the mayor…everyone else just follows suit." Tyler said while grumbling.

"Its true," Caroline said while laughing. "Even my mother loves her…says I should be more like her," Caroline said while frowning. "I hate when she says that…because she thinks Kat and Damon are the perfect teenagers…she never arrests them for anything...even when she sees them doing something that would get someone else arrested for."

"Mmh…that really does suck." Elena said while laughing. Elena could not believe how everyone acted around Damon and Katherine, it was like they were perfect little angels.

"So back to my question from before…are you going to the homecoming parade or not?" Caroline asked.

"I don't think so." Elena said while shaking her.

"It will be fun." Caroline said while smiling at her.

"Yeah…no thank you." Elena said while picking up her water that was sitting in front of her.

"What about the homecoming dance Saturday?" Caroline asked.

"I didn't even know about it until yesterday and I don't even have a dress or date…I really don't want to go." Elena said while looking down at her plate.

"I'll take you." Stefan said while smiling at her.

"It's okay Stef…I really just don't want to go," Elena mumbled. "Look at me…I look like hell." She said while motioning towards her face that was still bruised.

"Please Lena…it will be so much fun…we can get our hair done together and you can get ready at my house." Caroline said while smiling a big smile at Elena.

"I don't want to go guys…please drop it." Elena said while biting her lip.

"Lena it will be fun…I will even be getting ready with Caroline." Rebekah said while smiling.

"I'm not going," Elena shouted as she stood up quickly or as fast as she could. "So quit asking me." Elena said while walking away. She did not want to go to some stupid homecoming dance, just a few weeks after her parents passing. She had too many things to think about and one of them wasn't going to a homecoming dance. She walked out of the room and down the school hallway.

* * *

**Later On,**

She was getting ready to do her homework, when Jeremy came running into the library smiling. It had been a long day and she was little upset that she had yelled at her new friends. She did not mean to yell at them, but really did not want to go to the stupid homecoming dance.

"Cuz…we need to hurry" Jeremy said to her while coming to stop in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked with a worried tone.

"Nothing…just that I have to get to the homecoming parade…I have to ride with the football players and uncle Ric is giving me a ride," He said while smiling. "So come on."

"Okay…I'm coming," She said while standing and handing him her bookbag. "But I don't want to go to this stupid thing…can Ric take me home?" Elena asked while they left the library.

"I would like for you to be there and uncle Ric was just planning on staying." Jeremy tried to explain as they made their way out to Ric's car. They all loaded in and drove over to the meeting point for the parade. Elena could see various students and people getting on to floats. Jeremy got out of the car, but not before begging Elena to watch the parade. She finally gave in and her and Ric went in search of a spot to watch the parade.

"How's school been?" Ric asked her.

"Its been fine," Elena said while smiling. "Its new…and different." Elena said while trying to laugh.

"I bet." Ric said while laughing and before they could say anything else, the parade began. They saw Caroline's mom driving her cop car through the parade, she was the first person to pass by, followed by the high school band. Elena watched as more cars went pass, and other things that there were in the parade. She did not really smile until she started seeing the girls going out for homecoming queen, they were in the back of cars that was being driven by their escorts. The first three girls, she did not recognize.

It was the last three that she finally recognizes, the first being Hayley. Who is dressed in a beautiful coral colored, with a racerback. The dress is a fit and flare type of dress that hits Hayley about mid-thigh. The bodice is slim and the skirt is full, with a black band going around the midsection. It looked nice on Hayley. Hayley even had her hair in a half-up, half-down hairstyle, along with being curled and it looked nice on her. Elena could see Klaus driving the red 2012 Chevrolet Camaro that Hayley was sitting in the back of. All the girls going out for homecoming queen get to borrow a car from the car lot in the town over. Klaus was even dressed nicely in a black button, with the sleeves rolled up.

That's the only thing that Elena could see, before she was watching Caroline coming passed her. Caroline is dressed in a stunning navy blue dress that hits her at her knees. The dress has a boatneck and it's sleeveless also. There is also an aqua colored band around the waist and the back is cutout, which makes it more interesting. Caroline looks very beautiful in it and not over done like a few of the girls. Her hair is delightfully done, its down and all curled, looking like Typical Caroline. Tyler is driving the blue 2013 Volkswagen Beetle that Caroline is sitting in the back of. Tyler was also dressed very nice in blue polo.

The next and last girl to drive pass was Katherine, who was sitting beside her boyfriend Damon. Someone else was driving the white 2013 Audi TTS that the couple was sitting in the back of. Katherine is beautifully dressed in a black lace dress; the lace covers a nude cocktail dress that has beading all over it. The dress also as a low open back and the neckline is more of a u-shape. She has her hair all done up, with a few curls falling down to frame her face. Damon on the hand is dressed in a tight black polo and tan khaki shorts, with his black leather jacket. He had his arm protectively around Katherine's middle; they smiled and waved at everyone they passed.

A few more cars came through and Elena watched as the football team drove pass and she could see Jeremy and Matt throwing candy out to the little kids. The football teams are wearing their uniforms. The next float she saw was the cheerleaders, she saw Rebekah and Amanda throwing out candy too, while waving at everyone they passed. They are also in their uniforms. Elena could not believing that she was smiling, it was the first time that she was actually smiling since the accident. After the parade was over and made its way to the school, Ric brought Elena back to the house and they had dinner with Jenna.

Before Elena knew it, she was making her way to bed when Jeremy came bursting into her room.

"Yes Jer?" Elena asked while turning around to face her cousin.

"Caroline was really upset today…that you yelled at her." Jeremy said while taking a seat on her bed.

"I told them I didn't want to go to homecoming and they wouldn't leave me alone about it…you were there." Elena said while sitting down beside her cousin.

"I was and Caroline was trying to be nice…why don't you want to go to homecoming?" Jeremy asked her.

"Because I don't have a dress Jer…and I don't have a date…I also don't have my mom," Elena said while biting her lip and trying not to cry. "Mom use to help me get ready…and then I would meet Bonnie and the boys downstairs…where dad would complain about my dress being too low-cut or too short and telling my date to bring me back after the dance," Elena said while laughing and crying at the same time. Jeremy pulled her into a hug. "She won't be here to help me get ready…and look at me…I look ugly." Elena said while crying.

"Why do you say that Lena…your beautiful?" Jeremy said while hugging her tighter.

"Look at my face…it's still bruised…even though it getting lighter and I am in two casts." Elena cried.

"Well I think your beautiful even with all those things and I think your mom would want you to go." He said while pulling away from her and staring at her.

"I don't have date or a dress still." Elena sniffed.

"I heard Stefan ask you." Jeremy said while chuckling.

"He was probably asking me out of pity." Elena mumbled.

"I don't think so…he seems to like you and he's a good guy Lena…much better than his step-brother," Jeremy said while smiling. "I also think that aunt Jenna as a dress you could borrow...she mentioned something about a dress she bought you for homecoming." Jeremy said while smiling at her.

"Yeah...she use to buy my dresses for homecoming...its was always my birthday gift from her," She explained. "But I still don't want to go." Elena said while pulling away from him, but he caught her and turned her around, so that she was facing him.

"I want you to…text or call Care and tell her that your coming…you two can get your hair and make-up done together or whatever you girls do," Jeremy laughed. "Also text Stefan and tell him that you would love to go." Jeremy said while smiling.

"Your really making me go?" Elena asked him while pouting.

"Yes and you can quit pouting because your going," He said while laughing and getting up. "Do you need their numbers or no?" He asked.

"No…I have them…Caroline made sure of that." Elena laughed. Jeremy just nodded his head and told her night. Before she went to bed that night, she messaged Stefan and told him that she would love to go to the homecoming dance with him and that she was sorry for getting upset about it earlier. She also messaged Caroline and told her that she was going to the homecoming dance. Before she could sit her phone down, she was getting a call from Caroline.

"Hello." Elena said into the phone when she picked it up.

"Hi," She could her Caroline squeal. "Good to hear it. I am glad I bugged Jeremy about it at dinner."

"Wait…you're the reason Jer came into my room telling me I had to go." Elena grumbled.

"Yep…and you will have so much fun…Now if you're coming, you should come to the homecoming football game too," Caroline rambled into the phone. "Then you can stay the night with Rebekah and me at my house and we can go get our hair and nails done the next morning," Elena could hear Caroline smiling into the phone as she talked. "Then me the rest of the girls at Kat's house to finish getting ready and then we will take pictures and then the boys will take us out to whatever dinner they have plan…normally the guys plan this and we normally split up…since your probably going with Stefan…you will probably go with your cousin too." Caroline rambled on.

"Yeah I'm going with Stefan if he gets back with me." Elena mumbled into the phone but was cut off by Caroline talking again.

"Of course Stefan's taking you…you guys will look so cute together." Caroline gushed.

"I want Jenna to do my make-up…anyway that we can plan that in?" Elena asked.

"Sure…we will do it before we go to Kat's house…do you need to pick up a dress…because we could go shopping tomorrow after my practice?" Caroline asked.

"No…I have a dress." Elena said into the phone.  
"Okay good…also every year after homecoming we have a big bonfire out on the Salvatore property and normally we camp out too…we have done this every year since we could go to homecoming." Caroline said while smiling into the phone.

"Yeah I don't know about that," Elena mumbled. "I have my two casts on and I am betting the ground is not too comfortable."

"Well if need be…you could probably stay in one of the Salvatore's many bedrooms…I know Stephanie won't care…she loves kids." Caroline said it like was no big deal.

"Okay fine...I need to get off of here it's getting late…but I will talk to you more about it tomorrow…sound good?"

"Yep…see ya tomorrow." Caroline said into the phone before hanging out. Elena hoped that she had not gotten herself into something to bad. Before Elena could put up her phone, she saw that she had a message from Stefan.

_ "Sounds great…just let me know what the color of your dress is and I will talk to Jer about where we should eat…any perfences? Did everyone tell you about how everything goes down that day of the homecoming dance or that night? " _

Elena quickly messaged back, the whole time smiling. Something about the text he had sent her, made her smile.

_ "I don't know what my dress looks like yet. I promise to tell you tomorrow night at the latest and I'm up for anything. I do love Italian and I know Jeremy likes that too. It's whatever you guys what to do and yeah I just got done talking to Caroline. I think she told me everything, lol." _

Elena did not have wait long before she was getting a message back.

_ "Yeah that sounds perfect. I'll talk to Jer tomorrow more about it and I am glad you agreed to let me take you. If you talked to Caroline then yeah she probably told you everything, lol. Well I'm off to bed, I'll see ya in the morning. Night Lena." _

Elena could not stop smiling when she read the message that Stefan had sent her.

_"Night Stefan!" _

She sent the message quickly before climbing into her and bed and falling asleep after a few minutes, be drugged back to the time she was Alexis.

* * *

**September 26th 2013**

Elena was waiting in the library for Damon. They were suppose to meeting for their project and he was a few minutes late. She looked at her phone again, the time flashing and saying that Damon was good ten minutes late. She was going to wait another few minutes and then she was calling Jeremy to come pick her up. She took out her drawling pad and began drawl, she was suppose to be going to a doctor appointment Monday morning and could not wait to find out what was wrong with her fingers.

While she was drawing, Damon had walked into the room. He did not want to bother her, because she looked at peace while drawing and it reminded him of Audrey. He studied how her hand shook as she drew. He never remembered Audrey's hands shaking while she drew like Elena's was. He studied how her face was scrunch up in inspiration, while she bit her lip. He found her to be the most beautiful person that he had ever seen. Even though she was wearing a pair of gray sweat pants and baggy blue top, with her hair all mess. She also had a pen or pencil sticking out of her hair and she had one of her legs curled under the other and she looked so comfortable. The other part of him that was reminding him that it was a bad idea to think of her that way, was screaming at him to quit thinking of her that way.

"Elena…I'm sorry I'm late." He finally spoke as he walked towards her. He noticed that she jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. She looked up at him with these big doe eyes and smiled, before putting her drawing pad away.

"That's fine…I just busy drawing…where would you like to start?" She asked while pulling her book and notebook out.

"I don't know…I don't even think the scene belongs in the story." Damon said while flicking through his own book. If they wanted forbidden love, they could take his and Alexis love life from the beginning, he thought to himself.

"It's one of the most important scenes…its when Romeo see Juliet for the first time and then they share that moment together." Elena rambled.

"Still…there is a lot more important scenes throughout the book." Damon shot back. He really did not want to talk about love and feelings.

"It's very important…because it shows true love and love at first sight," Elena mumbled while biting her lip. "Don't you remember how you felt when you saw Katherine for the first time?" Elena asked while noticing for the first time the Damon is wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that hung low on his hips and tight black t-shirt, he had taken his jacket off and it was laying beside him. He looked very good and Elena could see why so many girls thought he was good-looking, but the way that he was smirking at her, changed her mind quickly.

"I have known Kat my whole life…so I really didn't see her in anyway…she was a good friend that grew on me," Damon chuckled. "There is no such thing as true love." He didn't even believe himself. He remembered the way it felt when he met her the first time, in their first life.

"Yeah there is," Elena sighed while biting her lip. "My parents had it," Elena said while mumbling. "First love…I remember my mom telling me that when she first met my dad it was on the football field," Elena laughed. "She was a cheerleader and she was doing one of the pyramids…she just happened to be on top because she was smallest…while doing the stunt she saw dad coming running on to the field and she said was like everything around her went black and it was only him that she saw…of course she fell," Elena laughed more. "Dad said he just saw this beautiful girl falling and so he rushed towards her and he didn't catch her of course…but he said the moment she opened her eyes…he knew that he had to make her like him," Elena laughed more. "That's true love…its when you know from the first moment that person is special to you." Elena said while wiping away a tear that was falling down her face. She missed her parents dearly.

"Have you been to your parents grave yet?" Damon asked out of the blue. He could tell how much she missed them and how much she believed in true love, which was going to be a problem for him.

"When we buried them," Elena said while biting her lip and looking down at the ground. "Lets get back to our project." Elena said while flipping through her book to the scene they were working on.

"No…come on Lena." He said while standing and offering her his hand.

"What?" She said while looking up at him. "This project is important…if you don't want to work on it…I can just do it myself and put your name on it." Elena snapped.

"We will work on it…but I want to show you something." He said while smiling. He had an idea and he figured it was him trying to get her attention.

"I don't want to leave." Elena said while looking up at him.

"Please Lena…I promise you'll like it." He said while offering her his hand again. This time she took it, while sighing. He showed her out to his 1968 blue Camaro. He had the top down and he placed her stuff into the back seat, before helping her into the passenger seat.

"You better not be doing this to get out of work." She said while turning to face him, she had her arms fold across her chest and she did not have a happy face.

"No…I am doing something nice." He said while grinning at her, before backing his Camaro out of the parking spot and driving it out of the school parking lot. Before Elena knew, they were pulling up the Mystic Falls cemetery and she did not know how to feel.

"Why are we here," Elena asked. She did not want to be at the cemetery. It brought back a lot of memories that she was trying to forget.

"I figured you need to see your parents and to have some time with them…without everyone else," Damon mumbled while helping her out of the car and showing her over to her parent's headstone. "I'll just leave you here and be back in hour." Damon said while smiling at her.

"Yeah." She rushed out before looking down at her parent's headstone. She did not even notice that Damon had walked away; she was too busy reading her parents headstones.

_They read: Johnathan Daniel Gilbert II & Isobel Nikolaeva Gilbert. Under her father's name it says: May 9th 1973 – September 7th 2013 and then under that I reads: loving brother, husband and father. Under her mothers name it says: January 7th 1973 – September 7th 2013 and under that it reads: loving wife, and mother._

Elena touched the headstone and began to cry. "Hi guys," She said while pausing. "I miss you so much…oh yeah guess who's going to the homecoming dance?" Elena laughed. "I'm going with a guy name Stefan…you would like him mom…he's sweet and you would also like him too dad," She laughed more. "Actually Stefan's stepbrother Damon is the one that brought me…not sure about him…dad you probably would tell me to say away from," She giggled. "What am I suppose to do with out you guys?" She asked, but of course no one answered back. She did not know how long she stood there staring at her parent's headstones, until Damon was walking towards her.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah…thank you." She said while smiling at him. He just smiled back.

"Your welcome…would you like to get dinner?" He asked. "I'm getting pretty hungry and we could work on project while we eat." He said while smiling. For some reason he did not want to leave her, the part of him that wanted her attention was making itself known.

"I…I don't know." Elena said while biting her lip. She really just wanted to go home, she knew what Katherine would do if she found out that Damon had taken her out to dinner. Even if it had been for a project, Katherine still would not be happy.

"Come on…I'm buying," He laughed while throwing an arm around her shoulders and directing her towards his Camaro.

"Okay…but we have to work on the project." She said while smiling over at him and he could not help but smile back at her.

* * *

**Reviews: Thank you all for your reviews, I really do enjoy them. I think I got everyone that reviewed, if not I am sorry. I promise to get you next time. Just a heads up, the next chapter will be up quickly because I already have it written. I know look into their past lives in this one and I hope that doesn't upset anyone, next chapter will have that, but getting ready to have a tissue with them. **

**Siberia21:** Thank you for your review and Merry Christmas, I hope you like this chapter. I loved your review.

**MeridiaTheLadyOfLight: **Thank you for your review and the heads up. I get those things confused all the time.

**CoolAngel90:** Thank you for the review and I promise it will explained later in the story.

**Salvatore-soul:** Thank you for your review. he will get jealous, but it is just a matter of when. Its going to be something big that triggers all her memories, it will be more like she remembers just a few things, but you will just have to keep reading to find out.


	10. Date or Project

******************I hope you enjoy this new Chapter. Please let me know what you think. No flames. I love the reviews I get, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Remember no flames, but please review. With this story, I have made it my own but I am using the Vampire Diaries characters, so I hope there is no confusion. I know I said that next chapter would not be up until after Christmas, but this story as been bugging me. So please enjoy.**

* * *

They had been sitting in the restaurant for a while now and they had talked about a few things, nothing to do with their project. Their food had just been served when Elena brought up the project again.

"We need to discuss our project." She said sternly. She hated waiting until the last-minute to do projects.

"Okay…I did promise that…didn't I?" He said while smirking at her. She just shook her head at him and looked down at her food. "What would you like to discuss?" He asked.

"The scene belongs…that's just my opinion and it's not going to change." She said firmly.

"I suppose your right…I had met a girl while visiting my great parents in Italy," He said while smiling. "Her name was Mary and the first time I saw her…I thought she was innocent and I had to know her…nothing else matter, not even Kat or Mary's father who was a big shot lawyer." Damon said while lying a bit. He was actually talking Mary from the last life they had been together. He looked down at his drink, because he could not look at her while he was talking about Mary. Actually today would mark the day that she was cruelly taken from him.

* * *

_**September 26th 1941**_

_**Somewhere outside of Cape Charles, Virginia**_

_A young couple walked down the street, they had just gotten out of a movie. Some chick flick that Andrew had not wanted to see but because Mary wanted to see it, he took her to it. They walked hand in hand and Mary could not stop smiling at him. He was perfect to her and she was beautiful to him. They had been dating since the beginning of July and her daddy was not too happy, so whenever they got the chance to sneak out-of-town for some alone time, they did. Mary's mother Elizabeth did not care, she only cared if Andrew actually loved her daughter. They were getting closer to Andrew's car. His car was parked in-between two buildings; Mary knew it was because he was trying to hide away from a few people. _

_When he turned around to her and kissed her squarely on the lips. He could not stay away from her anymore than he could not breathe. He had to have her and it was always like that in every life they lived. Mary was dressed in a beautiful black wool dress. It's very slim fitting and as puffy sleeves and a flirty skirt. She had her dark brown hair in updo and she was wearing a pair of black low heels. Her blue eyes held so many emotions and he could not stop looking at them. Andrew on the other hand was wearing a pair of jeans with holes in them and black t-shirt and black leather jacket that was now draped over Mary's shoulders. _

_Mary was just beginning to understand their past lives and Andrew remembered when she had remembered their lives as Audrey and Tristan. She had been so mad at him and that had been a fight in itself. Andrew pulled away from Mary when they heard shouting. Mary looked behind her and saw two men coming towards them, both wearing dark-colored leather jackets and carrying guns. Mary knew the type of dealings Andrew was into and that he was part of some gang or what not. Andrew glared at the two men coming towards them; they were from another gang that hated him. He had stolen from them and also dated a few of their girlfriends._

_"What do you guys want?" Andrew hissed at the two men._

_"Just coming to repay you…you've been missing for awhile…isn't that right Jack," One of the men said while laughing. The other man named Jack just laughed and shook his head yes. "Would it have anything to do with the pretty girl by your side?" The man laughed._

_"It has nothing to do with that…I have just taken my business out of town…I got tired of dealing with you guys." Andrew growled. He really hated these guys; they were way too immature for their own good._

_"See that's not the way I see it," The man laughed. "We are just here to repay you." The man said while pointing the gun towards Andrew._

_"Drew?" Mary questioned him. He had always made sure to keep her out of his business. He wanted to make sure that she was safe; he finally wanted a life with her and was hoping they would have that life._

_"It's fine Mare." He said while kissing her forehead and moving her behind him._

_"Seems like the prince as fallen in love," Jack laughed. He was considered the blood prince in his group and around Cape Charles because he was always getting his hands bloodily and he was known for being blood thirsty and not caring who was in his way, just that they ha to be removed. "Love makes you weak." He hissed._

_"Whatever your here for can wait." Andrew hissed._

_"See I don't think so." The other man said while pointing the gun to Andrew, before anyone could think. The man had fired the gun and Mary was stepping in front of Andrew. It felt like something had hit Mary so hard that it knocked her back a few and it stung a little. Then men that had been holding the guns had run off when they noticed that they had shot Mary. They knew the mistake they had made, that they had killed the daughter of Mr. Queen a big shot lawyer here in Virginia._

_"Drew," Mary whispered as she touched her chest and turned around to face him. He could see the blood on her hands; it was soaking through her dress too. "I don't feel so good." She laughed a bit. She looked down at her hands and then back up at him._

_"Mare," He cried as he caught her as she fell. "Why did you do that…that bullet was for me…not you?"_

_"Alek…I will always put your life before my own," She said while gasping for air. He could not believe that she had called him Alek, this would be the first time that she had called him by that name. "I love you and I always will…be waiting for me in the next life…promise me that you will make sure that I remember." She said while placing her hand on his cheek._

_"Yeah…I promise Lex…I'll remind you." He said while crying. He would promise her anything at the moment._

_"Good…we will be together soon my love…I love you so much." She said before her eyes went dull and her body went limp. Andrew set there on the ground holding her lifeless body. He just let himself cry and he did not care who saw him. He could not believe that he had her for that little bit and now she was gone. He did not want to lose her again, he would make sure that nothing bad happened to her in their next life if they had one._

* * *

**September 26****th**** 2013**

"See…that's true love." She said while smirking at him. Bringing him out of his trance, he could not believe that he had remembered that horrible memory. He hated remembering it. Elena gave him a funny look when she realized that he was not with her at that moment, but somewhere else.

"What about you…any first loves?" He said while smirking at her.

"No." Elena finally answered after a few minutes. To a point it made Damon smile, he had to cover it quickly because he did not want her to see him smiling.

"My brother seems to like you." He piped off and after he said it, he wanted to hit himself for mentioning his brother.

"Yeah…Stefan's a sweetheart," Elena said while sighing. Damon did not know how response back to that. "Thank you for before."

"No problem…you don't have to thank me…I figured it would make you happy and seeing as Stefan likes you…I figured I would-" He said before getting cut off by her.

"Wait…you just did it because of Stefan?" She asked. "Go figure…and I thought you were being nice," She mumbled. "Why do you hate me…you were so mean to me on our first day and I we just met too?" She asked.

"I don't hate you." He replied back.

"Then why did you act that way…I don't remember doing anything to you?"

"Because you remind me of Mary." He replied while looking down at his drink again.

"Did Mary break your heart or something?" She asked.

"No…I lost her," He replied back. "She was shot in front of me and she did not make it."

"Oh…I'm sorry," She mumbled. "Now I understand."

"Yeah…sorry about being a jerk with you before…I'm normally not like that." He said while smiling at her.

"Its fine…I understand…but now can you at least be nice." She laughed.

"Yeah…I think I can manage that." He laughed too.

"Now how about our project?" She said while laughing.

"So how would you like to start it?" He asked while pulling out his copy of _Romeo and Juliet. _

"I think when he first sees her."

* * *

When Elena finally made it make back. Jeremy was waiting on the couch for her.

"Where have you been…you sent me a text telling me that Damon was dropping you off?" Jeremy asked her.

"Yeah…we went out for dinner and discussed the project," Elena replied back with a smile on her face. She had actually enjoyed herself. "Can you help me upstairs I am tired." She said while yawning.

"Sure…but you really need to stay away from him. Damon's no good…and if Kat finds out that your having dinner with him…she'll try to make your life a living hell." He replied while helping her up the steps.

"That's why Damon took us to a restaurant out-of-town." Elena replied back when her feet finally touched the floor in her room.

"Still…if Kat found out…she would not think it was because you guys were doing your project…she would take it has competition," He replied back with a warning. "Just be careful Lena…I'm going to bed," He told he while kissing the top of her forehead before turning to leave. "Night." He called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Night Jer." She called out before starting to change her clothes for bed. She laid in her bed and let her eyes close.


	11. Homecoming Dance and remembering

**********************I hope you enjoy this new Chapter. Please let me know what you think. No flames. I love the reviews I get, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Remember no flames, but please review. With this story, I have made it my own but I am using the Vampire Diaries characters, so I hope there is no confusion. I know I said that next chapter would not be up until after Christmas, but this story as been bugging me. So please enjoy.**

* * *

**September 27****th**** 2013**

Elena stood in her bedroom while Caroline danced around her, picking out clothes for her to wear to the football game.

"Here put this on." Caroline said while passing Elena a pair of jeans.

"Why?" Elena asked while taking the pants.

"Because they will look cute on you…put them on," Caroline said while smiling and going through Elena's closet. Elena began to take off her sweat pants that she was wearing, and pulled on a pair of straight leg jeans that had holes throughout them. "Here put this on too." She said while passing Elena a shirt. The shirt was a dark blue, three-quarter sleeve tee with a u-shape neckline. She quickly changed into the clothes and before she could think, Caroline was handing her a red scarf.

"What's this for?" Elena asked.

"The school colors are dark red…you will fit in," Caroline laughed while handing her red gloves. "Incase if it's cold."

"Do I really have to come?" She asked.

"Yes…you promised me." Caroline said while laughing more. Caroline was not dressed in her cheerleading uniform, but a pink colored lacey cocktail dress. The dress as cap sleeves and a form-fitting bodice, there is also sheer material stretching up to produce an illusion panel with a scooped neckline. The dress was elegant. Caroline also had her hair down and curled, along with wearing a pair of pink 4-inch heels with a slingback and allover rhinestones.

"Well I lied." She said while biting her lip, she really did want to go out to into the cold to watch a football game.

"Jeremy will be there…don't you want to cheer him on and you promised," Caroline said while smirking at her. "Now come on…or you're going to make me late." The girls made their way downstairs and then to the school. Caroline managed to leave Elena with Anna, before she made her way to where the homecoming court had to meet. The whole football was lit up and there was so many people there, the teams had on come out to the football field, but there was so many people already there.

"You don't look too happy?" Anna asked.

"I'm not," Elena said while laughing. "Caroline made me come." She said while frowning.

"Ouch…yeah Care can be that." Anna said while laughing.

"So are you coming over to Caroline's after this?" Elena asked.

"Yeah should be fun…I normally just get ready at Kat's house."

"Why does everyone treat her like a princess?" She asked.

"Because her parents filthy rich and they are part of the founding family…and her parents are friends with the mayor and his wife…so everyone treats her like a little princess." Anna tried to explain.

"Mmh…and Damon's okay with his girlfriend being a bitch?" She asked.

"If doesn't have anything do with him…I do know that he does not let her act horrible to his friends or his friends friends…there was one time he got onto her because of Jer." Anna said while smiling.

"What happen?" Elena asked.

"Jer just said something and Kat of course was a bitch to him…but Damon told her to shut up and that she was not allowed to talk to his friends that way."

"Mmh…so he's not that bad of a guy?" Elena did not know why she kept asking so many questions about Damon.

"Not really…he's protective of his friends and he sees Jer as his little brother…but Damon he can be an ass." Anna said while laughing.

"Oh." Elena said while laughing to. Before either one of them could say anything else, someone was speaking over the loud speaker.

"Thank you for coming to this years 2013 homecoming game…before the game is to begin…like tradition…we will have our homecoming court come out on the field and then we find out this years lucky girl and boy for homecoming king and queen." The girls watched as young couple came onto the field. "This years freshman attendants…Michael Young and Lydia Gray." The person over the loud-speaker said. The next couple walked out onto the football field and stood beside the other couple. Elena noticed that it was Kol and Amanda. Amanda was dressed in a nice yellow summer dress, while Kol was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and dark blue button. "This years Sophomore attendants…Kol Mikaelson and Amanda Mills." Elena could hear everyone around her clapping and screaming happily about Kol and Amanda. Elena watched as the next couple walked out, it was Rebekah and Jeremy. Rebekah is dressed in a blue short A-line, strapless cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline and a gathered bodice with a knot accent and beaded waistline. She is also wearing a pair of silver 3-inch heels with jewels on the strap going over the toes. Jeremy was wearing his football uniform. They had Superman colors going on and Elena giggled a little bit at the thought. "This years junior attendants…Jeremy Gilbert and Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Why is Jeremy her escort?" She asked Anna

"Because Matt is not a junior and Jeremy was picked as the attendant…along with Rebekah…now for homecoming king and queen…the teachers choose six different couples or pairs people up and then us the students get choose which couple will be our homecoming king and queen," Anna tried to explain. "There as only been one case were students switched up the pairs."

"Interesting." She said while smiling. "We only ever had homecoming queens."

"Now what we all have been waiting for…this years homecoming court," The person over the loud-speaker said. "Caroline Forbes escorted by Tyler Lockwood," Elena watched as Caroline and Tyler walked on to the field. Caroline was beautifully dress, while Tyler was wearing his football uniform. "Hayley Marshal escorted by Klaus Mikaelson." Hayley was wearing pair of black dress pants and a navy blue and white poka dotted button down. Hayley had her hair down and curled, she was also wearing a pair of black flats. Klaus like the other boys was wearing his football uniform. "Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore." Katherine of course was dressed in black pencil skirt with a back slit. The skirt was very slim fitting and curve hugging; it also hits her at her knees. The top she was wearing an aqua blue colored, cap sleeve lace tee, that is slim fitting. She also was wearing a pair of gray 4-inch pointed-toe pumps. Damon on the other hand was wearing his football uniform. The person over the loud-speaker named off three other couples. They were just getting to naming who was king and queen.

"So who do you think it will be?" Elena asked.

"I don't know…really hoping Care." Anna said while smiling.

"This years 2013 homecoming king and queen are…well this as not been done before," The person laughed. "Well except that one time…for the second time in school history…your guys homecoming king and queen are…Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes." Elena could hear everyone in the stands yelling good job and clapping. She could tell that Katherine was not too happy about Caroline getting homecoming queen. They finally crowned them and then the game at last started. Elena sat in the stands beside Anna, while freezing a bit and was glad when the game was over. Caroline came bounding over to the two girls smiling, with Rebekah behind her. Caroline and Rebekah had changed into their cheerleading uniforms for the game.

"Congrats." She said while smiling at Caroline.

"I know right…I can't believe I got it." Caroline said while smiling.

"You deserved it…Kat always gets everything…one time with not getting anything will not kill her." Rebekah said while laughing. The girls skipped the party and made their own party at Caroline's house. It was finally in the wee hours of night and they were calling it a night. Caroline's room was definitely Caroline. Her full size bed had a white curved headboard and footboard, along with turned legs. She had a pink and brown quilt on her bed. The walls in the room were done a soft ivory color, and there were two white bedside tables with pink and white lamps. There is also a pink colored, fluffy beanbag sitting in front of her bed. Under her bed, there were several white basket with various things in side them. There is also a white dresser on one side room and a white vanity that as a three-beveled mirror with a fluffy white stool in front of. There was a flower vase with bright-colored flowers on the vanity. There were also two pin boards with pictures on them, along with various posters and pictures.

"Okay Lena…you get the bed." Caroline said while laying out blankets on the floor.

"Its your bed Care…I can sleep on the floor." Elena said while moving to sit on the floor.

"You're my guest…you will sleep on the bed." Caroline said.

"I am not the only guest." She said stubbornly.

"Yeah…I don't want to sleep on the floor." Rebekah said while laughing.

"I'm fine with the floor." Anna said while sitting down on the floor.

"So its settle…you two got the bed and we got the floor." Caroline said while sitting down the floor.

* * *

**The next Day,**

The girls had woken-up late and went and got their hair and nails done. Caroline had gotten her hair half-up, half down in a curled sort of way. Rebekah got her in a messy bun and Anna just got her hair curled, while Elena straighten her hair out completely. They were now making their way over to Katherine's house. Elena was surprised with how big the Pierce's family home was. It was huge and off the road a bit. Hayley met them at the door and ushered them upstairs where Amanda and Katherine were waiting.

Elena was more surprised with how big Katherine's bedroom actually was. There was a queen size iron style canopy bed, with white sheets hanging from the iron frame. Covering the bed was a black floral print, and white duvet cover and sham. There was also a red floral pillow on the bed, among the white and black colored pillows. The walls in the room were a pretty red color. There was also two white beside tables beside her bed, along with a vintage Parisian style chair with black and white strips sitting in front of her bed with her bookbag and purse. There is also a mirrored vanity with a red colored, sophisticated style chair with a curved back and an amply padded and tufted seat. Elena could see a lot of fancy stuff sitting on the vanity. There was also a crystal chandelier lighting the room, along with the black colored tufted loveseat. Overall the room screamed rich. Elena could also see pictures of Kat and parents, along with pictures of Kat with Damon and her friends.

"Finally…you're here," Kat said while standing and walking towards them. "Now we can get ready…I just hope that we are not late."

"We are not late Kat." Caroline said while sitting the bag that her dress was in on the back of one of the chairs in the room. They all began to change. Caroline was now wearing A-line multi wired ruffle, metallic and tulle dress. The dress features a strapless bodice of gold metallic color and net with embroidery lace and sequined. The bottom part of the dress was a blue color and had all the ruffles and top part, looked more like a corset. The dress goes to the middle of her thigh. She was also wearing a pair of gold-colored 4-inch heels with a T-strap that is adorned with glittery stones. Caroline was finishing her make-up when Hayley finally came out of the bathroom in her dress.

She is dressed in a caramel colored cocktail dress that as a deep v-neck and beading throughout the whole dress. The dress hits her just above her mid thigh. Hayley had let her hair down, but made sure that had soft curls to it. She was also wearing pair of brown 5 inch heels that have a bow on the front strap going over the toes, along with a sling back, the shoes overall glitter anytime she steps into a certain light.

Anna had finally came out of the bathroom wearing a red and black strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and low-back. The bodice is very fitted and as beads and sequins all up and down the bodice, the skirting is very flirty. It was very bold type of dress and Anna looked very beautiful in it. She was also wearing a pair of three-inch black pumps.

"You look beautiful Anna." I said while smiling at her.

"Thank you." She said while smiling back. Amanda finally came out of the bathroom dressed in a leopard print, short cocktail dress. There is a bronze colored band going around the waist, along with a single bronze flower in the middle and bronze colored sequined sweetheart top. She was also wearing a pair of bronze colored 3-inch peep-toe pumps. Amanda had also let her hair down, and curled her hair in tight ringlets.

Elena quickly made her way into the bathroom and changed into a white sheer, lace collared cocktail with a white little waist ribbon and flowly layered skirt. The dress hit just few inches above the knees. She also put on her low white heels and left the bathroom.

"Wow…Lena you're so beautiful." Caroline gushed while walking towards her.

"No I am not." Elena said while dismissing her. She had already taken a look in the mirror and found herself not be pretty in both of her casts.

"You really are…that dress suits you well." Caroline said while smiling.

"It does Lena." Rebekah said while smiling at her. Rebekah was already dressed in her neon orange halter cocktail dress with a beaded bust. She was also wearing a pair of 6 inch silver-colored, glittery pumps.

"Thank you." She said while bushing.

"I just got a text from the boys…they are here…along with your parents." Katherine said while walking into the room. She is dressed in a blue colored, strapless, fitted cocktail dress with an intricate woven basket weave top. The dress was very short, barely covering her. She was also wearing a pair of 6-inch sliver pumps and large blue diamond earrings. She had left her hair down, in its natural state.

They made their way down the stairs one at time. All eyes were on the girls, until it got to Elena who stood at the top of the steps looking down at everyone that was staring up at her. Damon could not stop looking at her, she so beautiful. He wanted to walk straight up to her and kiss her, it reminded him of the time that he met her for the first time when they had been Audrey and Tristan. That had been a fun time. Trying to focus his thoughts back on his stunning girlfriend, he took one last look at Elena and then stared down at his girlfriend. Jeremy quickly made his way up the steps while picking up Elena and carrying her down the steps. Caroline before had helped her up the steps.

"Thank you Jer." Elena said while kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome Lena." He said while smiling down at her. All the guys were dressed the same, except different dress. Damon, Klaus and Kol was dressed in a black button-up, while Stefan was wearing a white polo and Jeremy was wearing red button-up and Tyler was wearing a light blue colored button-up and Matt was wearing an orange colored polo. Elijah was wearing a dark blue button-up shirt. There was a beautiful blonde haired girl standing beside him, dressed in a dark blue cocktail dress with a high neckline and deep v-back and heaving beading on the bodice, along with a flouncy skirt and pair of low blue colored heels.

"You look beautiful Lena." Stefan said while kissing her hand and she blushed badly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Everyone get together…we need to get pictures." Katherine's mother said while motioning for them stand together. The girls all got a shot together, along with a shot with all the guys and then couple shots. After several pictures later, the couples were leaving for dinner. Elena and her group ended at a small Italian restaurant. She was having so much fun with Stefan and he really enjoyed her company. They finally made it back to the school and few minutes after the dance had begun. The whole dance was spent dancing and talking to the girls. The dancing was hard on crutches, but she managed. The girls even made her get a group shot with them, while she got a picture done with Stefan. Damon the whole night could not take his eyes off of her, it took everything in him not to kiss her. He kept cursing himself for thinking like that, so he spent his time trying to think about Katherine.

The dance was finally ending and they were making their way back to Damon and Stefan's house. The tents had already been set-up, along with the fire that already going when they showed up. They each picked a tent and placed their bags in them. Elena got a tent to herself and she was glad for that, she did not have to deal with anyone. They each took a stop around the campfire; everyone had changed their clothes to night-clothes.

"I think I am going to head to bed." Elena said while yawning and standing.

"Okay…you don't need anything do you Lena?" Jeremy asked her while pulling Anna closer to him.

"No…I should be fine," She said while smiling at him. "Thank you Stefan…I enjoyed myself tonight." She said while kissing Stefan's cheek.

"I'm glad…night Lena." Stefan said while smiling at her. If Damon could, he would have tackled his brother. He did not like them being so close to each other, but the other part of him was telling him quit.

"It's not even late and your going to be already." Katherine said in a snotty way.

"Yeah…my medication makes me tired." Elena said while yawning.

"What's the meds for?" Katherine asked. "Something wrong with you?"

"Kat…quit," Damon snapped at her. "If she wants to go to sleep now…then she can." Elena just smiled at him before making her way into her tent.

* * *

**DPOV**

He was laying on his back in the tent, with Kat straddling him. She was busy kissing his neck and running her hands up and down his body.

"Kat…not night." He said while moving her off of him.

"What's wrong with you?" Kat asked while staring him with a confused look on her face.

"I just don't want to tonight." He said with a bored tone.

"You always want to."

"Kat…I said not to tonight damn it…our friends are just a few feet away."

"It's not like they are not doing anything," She replied back. "I know for a fact…Klaus and Hayley are doing something."

"Well we are not." He said while smirking at her and placing his arms between on his head.

"Fine," She sighed loudly. "I am just going to sleep in the house…this camping outside is stupid." She said while yanking at the zipper of the tent and roughly unzipping the tent, before almost falling out. Damon watched as she stumbled out of the tent and began her way up to his house. He tried not to laugh at her. He did not know why he did not want Katherine tonight, but something in him wanted to push her away. He was halfway sleep when he heard someone screaming, it sounded like the person was pain. Slowly getting up, he made his way towards where the noise was coming from. No one else had heard the screaming and the noise was coming from Elena's tent. Slowly unzipping the tent, he poked his head in to find Elena thrashing around in her sleep. Climbing into the tent, he place his hand on her cheek, trying to calm her down.

"Shh…your okay." He said while rubbing his thumb up and down her cheek.

"Alek," She sighed while finally stilling. Something in him broke; he tried to back away from her. He could not believe that she was calling him by that name. 'So did that mean that she remembered,' he thought. "Alek…you're here." She whispered while keeping her eyes close and reaching out for him. He slowly got closer to her, figuring out that she was sound asleep, but some part of her recognized him as Aleksandar. It was freaking him out that part of her knew who he was, he was hoping that he could break the cycle by just staying away from her.

"Lex." He whispered. Not knowing what to say.

"Alek," She whispered again while reaching a hand up to touch his face. "You're trying to forget me." She had finally opened her eyes, but she was not Elena at that moment. More like she was Alexis.

"I could never forget you," He halfway lied, letting the part of him that was Aleksandar come out. "Your very important to me."

"But you have and I know," He watched Elena's face change in that moment and then she was blinking her eyes at him. "Damon what are you doing in my tent?" She asked him. He could not believe what had just happened, a few minutes ago, she was his Alexis and now she was Elena again. His head with spinning from the pervious moments.

"You were screaming…I came to check on you and you looked to be in pain." He tried to explain.

"Oh," She said while rubbing her face with her hands. She was embarrassed that he found her like that. "Thank you."

"I am taking this happens a lot."

"Yeah," She said while blushing. "I have been having them since my birthday in June."

"What are they about?" He asked.

"There horrible and they feel so real." She whispered. She did not know what to tell him, because she had not even told her mom about how real they felt.

"You know you can tell me if you want." He said while smiling at her.

"I would rather not." She said while looking up at him.

"Okay…are you going to be okay?" He asked her while getting ready to leave.

"Yeah…thank you." She said while smiling at him. She felt weird having him this close to her or knowing that she has awful dreams. Damon on the other hand was beginning to worry that she was actually remembering and what she was remembering. What freaked him out was what had just happened, with her being Alexis again, what did that mean. That had never happened between them and what scared him was that Alexis knew that he was trying to stay away from her in this life. He knew it was for the best, but he also wanted to be around her. So he did not know what to do, he just smiled at her one last time before leaving her there. She set there in the tent while thinking about what had just happened. Shaking her head, she laid back down and tried to sleep again, but sleep was not coming to her easy.

* * *

**To my reviewers: Thank you all for reviewing and I hope that you all liked this chapter, especially the end.**

**siberia21:** Thank you for your great review and I hope that you liked this chapter. Your right about Damon and Kat, don't worry he as control over her, that was showed in this chapter.

**MeridiaTheLadyOfLight:** Thank you for your review and she will remember, but its matter of when.

**plowlf1:** I glad that you loved it. Thank you for your review.

**NicholeXOXO:** I am glad that you like this story and i hope you like this new chapter. Thank you for your review.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review and I am glad thank you like my story. I hope you liked this new chapter.


	12. Daydreaming Of New Orleans

**************************I hope you enjoy this new Chapter. Please let me know what you think. No flames. I love the reviews I get, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. If you read anything in this chapter that does not make sense, I will explain it at the end of this chapter. So please enjoy. Remember no flames, but please review. With this story, I have made it my own but I am using the Vampire Diaries characters, so I hope there is no confusion. I know I said that the next chapter would not be up until after Christmas, but this story as been bugging me and I thought I would update for Thanksgiving. I hope everyone as a pleasant Thanksgiving and next chapter will not be up until after Christmas this time. I just have way too much to finish, I actually don't even get to enjoy Thanksgiving. So please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**September 30****th****, 2013 **

Elena took a seat in her first class of the day, hoping that Jeremy would take the seat beside her. Today she was having no lucky, because Damon took the seat beside her. She really did not want to talk to him after the incident on Saturday.

"So when are we working on the project again?" He asked while smiling at her.

"I can do the project on my own and just put your name on it." She replied while pulling out her notebook from her bag, trying to ignore him.

"I want to help." Damon said while staring at her, wondering what was wrong with her. She seemed off today, but he did not know Elena that well. He only knew Alexis and did not know if Alexis was talking to him or if Elena herself was talking to him.

"Really Damon…I can do it myself…don't worry and think you can have more time for your girlfriend and football." She said while flipping open the notebook. Since the tent incident, she did not want to be around him. She was so embarrassed that he had found her like that. She felt exposed that night.

"Lena are you okay?" He asked while touching her arm. She pulled her arm back and stared at him as though he had hurt her.

"Please don't call me that." She wanted to put as much distance between herself and him.

"Why…everyone else does?" He asked while staring at her. Part of him was glad that she was pushing him away, while the other of him that loved her was not too happy about it.

"Really wants wrong?" Looking around the room she noticed they were the only ones in the room at that moment.

"Please leave me alone." She begged.

"Did I do something?" He asked.

"No…not really." She tried to explain.

"Is it because of the whole thing with your dream?" He asked.

"Kind of…I am embarrassed." She whispered. She hated talking about her feelings. One thing she got from her father, her mother use to be all for talking about her feelings.

"Why?" He asked while laughing. "Nothing to be embarrassed of…I use to have nightmares too…I was sixteen when they started and didn't end until a half a year later."

"Really…what were they about?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Until you tell me yours…I'm not telling mine," He said while laughing. "But really…if you want to talk…I am here." He said while touching her shoulder. He really did want to know what dreams she was having, just to see how much she was remembering or if she was remembering at all.

"Nah…but thank you." She said while smiling at him. She really did not want to tell anyone about her dreams. She knew people would find her weird.

"Okay…so when are we working on our project?" He asked while trying to change the subject.

"How about Tuesday?" She asked. "I have to go to the doctors after school…Alaric is suppose to be taking me and Jer is supposed to be getting a ride home."

"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing…just my fingers have been hurting me and its better to get them checked if something is really wrong with them…seeing as though I am in two casts and was in a car accident recently." She explained.

"Very true." He laughed. "Don't worry about Jeremy…I can give him a lift…I have to give Stefan a lift tonight too."

"So same time?" She asked. "And I thought Stefan had his own car." She remembered him talking about how cool his car was and how he wanted to show her it.

"Sounds good and he does…but dad thinks it's best if we only drive one car to school to save on gas and I am not letting him drive me to school." He said while smiling. She just laughed and shook her head.

"Seems like we are on better terms today." Jeremy said while laughing and taking a seat in front of his cousin.

"I'm not that evil to be around." Damon said while smirking at her, she just blushed in response.

"Sure your not…that's not what Kat was saying Saturday." Klaus laughed as he came into the room while taking a seat cross from Damon.

"What was Kat saying?" Stefan asked while taking a seat beside Klaus and staring at his brother.

"Nothing…she just didn't get her way," Damon growled. "You know how Kat is." He laughed.

"I swear we just got done with homecoming and Care is already is wanting to talk about the Halloween ball." Tyler grumbled while walking into the room. She noticed how everyone laughed at what they said, but she was confused.

"You knew this when you started dating her." Stefan said while laughing.

"I can't wait…I already have my dress." Hayley gushed from where she was sitting in front of Klaus.

"I bet you…what color is it…so I can match you?" Klaus asked while smirking at her.

"Who says your taking me?" Hayley smirked back.

"Who else is going to take your annoying ass?" Klaus said while smirking.

"If I didn't have Liz…I would offer." Elijah said while smirking at Hayley too.

"You both are mean," Hayley said while sticking her tongue out at the two brothers. "It as red to it...so wear something red." Klaus just laughed at her.

"What's the Halloween ball?" Elena asked. She was hoping not another dance, because she really did not want to go.

"Just this big dance, "ball" type thing," Damon said while emphasis on the word ball. "That who ever plans it, either plans it as a masquerade or to wear a costumes…depends on the year…its almost as big of a deal as homecoming…there is even a court...so Pumpkin King and Queen, along with Pumpkin Prince and Princess," Damon explained while smiling at her. "Normally the dances are off school grounds too."

"Oh it's a masquerade ball." Hayley said while smiling.

"Oh." Elena said while biting her lip. Well that was probably a dance she was not going to go to.

"Don't worry…it's not until the Saturday before Halloween…we got awhile," Stefan said while smiling at her. "And don't worry you will have me." Damon wanted to punch him for saying that, but then again it was probably better if he let her fall for Stefan. Then he did not have worry about her remembering anything, but he knew that if she remembered, she was not going to be happy with him.

"That's good to know." Elena said while sighing.

"And Kat always as a big Halloween formal party at her house the night of Halloween." Hayley said while smiling.

"Sounds like fun." Elena said while lying, nothing about those things sounded like fun to her. She just wanted to get done with this year.

"Care will probably be getting with you to pick out dresses." Tyler said while a smile on his face. The teacher finally came into the room and started the class. Elena was glad for that, she did not want to hear anyone about this dance.

* * *

**Later on, **

Elena made her way to Alaric's classroom. He was supposed to be taking her to the doctor's. She was really nervous about going, because she was afraid about what the doctor would say and she was afraid about driving on the highway since the accident. She found him sitting in front of his desk, hunched over reading something.

"Ric." She said while knocking on the door.

"Oh…Elena," He said in a surprised tone. "We have your doctor's appointment tonight…don't we?" It wasn't like he was asking, more like he was trying to remember.

"Yeah." She said while walking closer to his desk.

"I forgot Elena…I have an important meeting with the principle about a student failing already and its a senior...the principle is the one that made up the meeting and I figured I was free." He tried to explain.

"Then how am I supposed to get the doctors?" She asked.

"Maybe Jeremy can do it," He said while standing. "Let's go see if he can take you?" He said while motioning for her to follow him. They made their way to the boy's locker room, where he left her outside when he went inside. She stood by the door while looking down on the floor, until Damon came walking towards her without his shirt on.

"Waiting for me?" He said while smirking at her. She could not stop staring at his body. He was gorgeous in every sense of the word.

"No," She said while blushing. "Waiting for Ric…he's suppose to be seeing if Jer can take me to the doctor's."

"Jeremy's in trouble with the coach…and I thought Mr. Saltzman was supposed to be taking you." Damon said while crossing his arms across his chest, showing off his muscles.

"He was…but he forgot and made an important meeting with the principle about of his students…so your saying Jeremy can't leave practice today?" She asked.

"No he can't leave...unless he wants to make coach more mad…but if you need a lift…I could give you one." He offered. Not wanting her to go alone.

"But you have practice too." She pointed out.

"True…but I'm the captain and the quarterback...I can miss a few practices if I want and Klaus can take over for me too." He said while smirking at her.

"Of course you are." She said while laughing.

"Elena bad news." Alaric said while coming out of the locker room.

"Yeah…Damon told me…Jer is in trouble with their coach," She said while smiling. "Didn't figure him for getting into trouble."

"I also offered to take her to the hospital." Damon said while smiling.

"That would help out a lot and your okay with this?" Alaric asked him.

"Sure…she's one my best friends cousins…Jeremy would do the same for Stefan." Damon said while smiling. "Just if you could give Stefan a lift home...if he doesn't have a ride already...he's suppose to be at the newspaper meeting right now." He explained.

"Your okay with this Elena?" Alaric asked her. "And sure...it's the least I could do."

"I suppose." She said while shrugging her shoulders. She really did not want him there, this was something private about her.

"Okay good." Alaric said while smiling. "You guys better get going…your appointment is at 4:30 and it's already 3:45...it's in the town over."

"Come on then." Damon said while offering to carry her stuff, as she slowly made her way out of the school on her crutches.

"What about a shirt?" She asked while they got closer to Damon's car. She could not take her eyes off him and he was enjoying the attention she was giving him.

"I got one in the car." He said while unlocking the car doors and getting a shirt out of his car. He changed into a black t-shirt before getting into the car himself. They drove in silence over to the doctor's office that was a town over. Damon helped her out of the car and towards the waiting room. He told her to take a seat in one of the many chairs in the waiting room, while he went and told someone that she was there. She felt like he was babying her to a point and it was annoying her. For him, he was just trying to be nice to her. He actually was trying to get to know this new person that was his Alexis.

"Thank you Damon for bringing me here." She said when he came back.

"Do you want me to stay or no?" He asked her while walking back towards her. "And no problem."

"Could you please stay?" She asked while looking up at him. "I'm really nervous." She said while biting her lip. She did not want to be by herself and if he could stay, she would rather it be that way. He just nodded his head and took a seat beside her. They waited for only a couple of minutes before they were called back to a room and was left there. She took a seat in one of the chairs in the room. It was your typical doctor's office or patient room. She had made Damon come back to the room with her, she really did not want to be alone.

"Are you nervous?" He asked while sitting down in the other chair and placing his hand on her knee. She began to blush at the contact, so she looked away. He could not help but smirk at her.

"A little…because I am afraid of what they are going to tell me." She said while looking down at her arms that was in the cast.

"It'll be fine." He said while grabbing her hand and touching her fingers. She watched as he bent down and kissed the tip of her fingers and she gasped. He did not know why he had just kissed her fingers, but it was bringing back something and he could feel that she was also remembering something through the connection they share. Something about him touching and kissing her fingers, it was like everything in the room changed and instead of being in a doctor's office, she was actually getting out of a carriage in front a large white plantation home with light blue shutters.

* * *

**May 2nd 1864, Outside of New Orleans, Louisiana **

_The carriage finally came to a halt, throwing Audrey forward into her governess lap, cursing the whole way. Audrey was born mirroring her own mother's image. With the heart shape face and pale skin, her golden blonde hair and big ice blue eyes. They were like big doe eyes, so innocent looking. Some people thought her mother and her to be twins. She was a French goddess in her own right. She would get compliments all the time for her eyes that she inherited from her father, the only thing she got from him. The only thing that said I am a Dupont, obey me._

_"Now…now Miss. Are you okay?" Mrs. Genov her governess asked as she patted Audrey's head in a soothing manner. She was an older plump looking woman. Mrs. Genov had been with the family since the day Audrey had been born. She had raised her like her own daughter, for she had none of her own and Audrey's own mother had passed away during labor._

_"Yes, Mrs. Genov… I am fine." Audrey said back as she looked up at older women who she saw as her mother to a point._

_"Audrey Céleste, sit up straight." Lord Dupont hissed at his daughter. The doors were soon opened and her governess was the first out and her father next. Stepping outside the carriage, Audrey looked like a goddess in pink. She was wearing a simple dress with a rich pearl-beaded lace that draped around the shoulders that were placed off her shoulders and the neckline, along with over the sleeves and the beaded lace that cascades down the bodice. The sleeves are three-quarter sleeves, along with the satin ribbons that accent them. The bodice of the dress features a flattering a v at the waist and the skirting as deep ruffles, along with a few bows at the bottom of the skirt. She is also wearing a pair of white gloves and pearl choker and a silk flower and pearl, comb that also had bows in her hair. Her golden blonde hair was up in a half up, half down hairstyle. Her hair was also curled beautifully, her governess made sure of that. _

_For Audrey was the God-daughter of the Emperor of France, Louis-Napoléon Bonaparte. Her corset was tightening with every breath she took, so she was trying not to breath that hard. She stared at the house. It was huge and white with a big wrap around porch. It had huge white Doric columns, for what she could see they looked marble. The shutters and porch railings were the only thing that was not white they were a light blue. She looked out the other window to see what she missed and was surprised to see a long brick road with trees that lined it all the way down. _

_She couldn't believe that she was going to be living here, for when they were in France they lived like anyone else. Even though her father was a Duke and best friends with the emperor. They didn't live in such a grand places as this. She began her way out of the carriage, but her dress caught under her feet and she tumbled out of the carriage, landing face first on the ground below. She had never been graceful. Cursing rather loudly in French, coming out as just mumbling. She noticed a pair of riding boots attached to a pair of nicely lean caves beside her. _

_Looking up again when someone offered her their hand, she saw him for the first time and he took her breath away. He was tall and lean. You could see the muscles under his shirt and waistcoat. It scared her to look at him, for the impure thoughts that she was having about him. He was flat-out staring at her. Looking down at herself, she tried to dust herself off. He was very handsome with his dirty blonde hair that was cut short and curly. She was mesmerizing his hazel green eyes as they stared back at her. He was still holding her hand and she could feel his thumb rubbing circles into her skin. She was afraid to move because she had never been this close to man, but her father and brother Louis._

_"Could please stop staring at me?" He asked while smirking at her and she began blush a little._

_"Sorry." She said while away, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. Her father had made sure to teach her how to speak English, because her own mother Anne had been from England and the daughter of a Marquess in the northern part of England._

_"Are you okay now?" He asked._

_"I am fine…thank you." She replied back._

_"I see our children have already met Lord Dupont." Josèphe Giles said while smiling at Audrey and his son._

_"Yes…and he seems to have forgot that she is lady." Lord Dupont mentioned while glaring at the young man who was holding his daughter's hand way too long._

_"My apologies Lord…I am Tristan De La Fontaine of the Rosemount Plantation." Tristan said while smiling at her and bowing. Her father just glared more at him. He was very protective of his little girl, his only son and heir was still in France in the royal army. So she was is only child that was still with him._

_"I am Lady Audrey Dupont." She said while smiling._

_"Tristan you are need down in the barn." Josèphe De La Fontaine mentioned to his son. Josèphe was a sugarcane plantation owner; he owned one of the largest sugarcane plantations in the south. He was a also good friend with the Duke of Brittany or Lord Dupont._

_"It was a pleasure." He said while kissing her hand, before finally letting go of it and looking back up at her. She was blushing badly and she looked away when he began to smirk at her._

_"Seeing as though my brother as taken up your time…its also a pleasure of mine," Tristan's younger brother said while coming towards them, that's when Audrey noticed a whole group of people standing around them. The reason her father had shipped them to the south was because of the war that was going on in the states. Her godfather had told her father not to go to the states until the war was over, because he did not want her father meddling in the business of another country. Of course her father did not listen and they were now going to be staying with her father's friend from college. "My name is Lindsay." The young man said while also kissing her hand. She found him to be cute; with his short messy light brown hair and light brown eyes._

_"It would seem that my two youngest sons are smitten with your daughter." Josèphe said while laughing._

_"Yes it would seem that." Lord Dupont said while smiling at his dear friend._

_"I guess introductions then…my name is Josèphe De La Fontaine and this here is my wife Julie and our oldest son Jacob and his wife Adeline," He said while pointing to a young man who looked to be around the age of twenty-eight standing beside a young women that looked to be pregnant and only twenty-four and older dark-haired women that was standing beside Mr. De La Fontaine. "And my son Adam and his wife Beatrix," He said while pointing to a young-looking man who looked to be twenty-six. The young man was also standing beside a dark-haired woman. "My son Graham is overseas becoming a priest," He explained. He was not too happy that his son was becoming a priest, but he believed if it made him happy then he could deal with it. "Joseph is also overseas at the university in France…this is my daughter Alice," He explained while pointing to a light brown-haired young-looking girl who looked to be around twenty-one. "And you have met Lindsay and Tristan…our grandchildren are all out back playing but you will soon see them." He said while smiling. Lindsay only looked to be seventeen while his brother looked to be twenty, two years older than Audrey. She just smiled at all of them, waiting for her father to say something._

_"Its pleasure to meet all of you." Lord Dupont said while smiling. _

_"The pleasure is ours." Julie said with a smile._

_"Thank you for letting us stay." Lord Dupont said while smiling at the group of people._

_"Yes thank you." Audrey said while smiling. She hated being so formal, she liked she could be a normal person. She began to blush when she caught Tristan smirking at her. _

* * *

**September 30th, 2013**

Elena kept blinking her eyes and finally everything in the room came back to the doctor's office. She sat there staring off into space, wondering what had just happened. Damon had felt the connection that they shared and he had also seen the daydream that she had. He loved that memory the most, because it was like that they were finally going to be together, but in the end that did not happen. She pulled her hand away from his, as though he had shocked her. She looked at him weirdly, remembering he had kissed her fingers and wondering why. He could not believe a simple little act had actually made her remember. He was beginning to think that there was no running away from her, but he knew it was for the best.

"Are you okay Lena?" He asked her. He watched as she rubbed her face with her hands. She seemed to be out of it, like she was not believing what had just happened.

"I think I am losing it." She said while looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked while laughing.

"Nothing." She said while blushing and looking down the floor. She was afraid to mention that she had this weird out of body thing and that instead of being in the doctor's office, she was actually in front of a beautiful Plantation home. Before Damon could say anything, the doctor finally came into the room.

* * *

**To my reviewers:** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please let me know what you think, so please keep reviewing. I just love all the reviews I get and it makes me happy that you all like this story. Also I kind of changed history around in this story, I don't know if anyone will catch it or not, but just a heads up I did change history around a bit in this chapter. Nothing major, but its still changed from what it actually is. Also anything else that doesn't seem like mine, it probably isn't.

**NicholeXOXO:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your review. She will realize, but its all a matter of time.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review and advice. It is actually Anna, not April. I don't know why I did that, but I did go back and changed it. Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**siberia21:** I am glad you are enjoying this story and your right, she does remember him. It's all just a matter of time before she complete remembers. As you can see with this chapter, she remembering a bit more. Thank you for your review and I am glad that you enjoyed that last part of the last chapter.

**iwanyoudamon:** I am glad that you like this story and thank you for your review. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter.


	13. Romeo and Juliet

******************************I hope you enjoy this new Chapter. Please let me know what you think. No flames. I love the reviews I get, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. So please enjoy. Remember no flames, but please review. With this story, I have made it my own but I am using the Vampire Diaries characters, so I hope there is no confusion. I know I said that the next chapter would be up on the the 23rd, but I got so busy with Christmas that I just could not make the deadline. I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas. I may get a new chapter up tomorrow or the next day. Please enjoy. Remember no flames. **

* * *

**October 10th, 2013 **

The past few days had been going great, even today was going great for Elena. She had gotten new medication for her injuries and her hand had been bandaged up more than it had been, something about her fingers being sprained. She had already been to the doctor's again, to get a new cast for both her ankle and wrist, seeing has the swelling had went down on her injured area. Elena laid on her makeshift bed, there was plastic everywhere because she was redoing her room. She laid there while watching Damon pick up a paint brush and begin to paint her walls a beautiful soft lavender color. The baseboards and doors were already a painted white, so the walls were the last thing to be painted.

"You know your going to get in trouble if you keep skipping practice." She said while smiling at him. He chuckled but kept on painting.

"Not likely…I'm the best they have." He said while turning around to face her. He had purple paint on his black t-shirt.

"But you have missed a couple of your practices." She said while turning on her back and looking up at the white ceiling.

"Yeah and coach knows that I'm working on project that is due Monday." He replied back while going back to paint the wall he was standing in front of.

"But you said once that you were captain…don't they need you?"

"No…not really…Klaus is helping out and coach would prefer me working on my project than playing football…he's different than regular coaches…he's says that football will only get you so far."

"Smart man." She replied back while yawning. "But still…what about Kat…does Jeremy know you have been spending a lot of your time with me?" She asked while yawning again.

"You tired?" He asked while looking back her and smiling. "Yeah Jer knows…he's okay with it and he wants me to help you out with your bedroom if I can…and I'm seeing Kat tonight."

"Yeah…they changed my medication around…its suppose to be stronger…I just wish I could get these stupid things off," She said while pointing at her casts. "I am glad that the bruising as disappeared finally and the cuts are healing." Said while turning on her stomach and looking at him with a smile on her face. "I just don't want to be a social outcast because Kat finds out you have been spending a lot of time with me…Jer says she is very protective of you." She said while smiling at him. Ever since he took her to her doctor's appointment, they had become closer. They had been spending a lot of time together, mostly to work on the project. Except when they did start on their project, they would begin talking about something else. They had not even began to write the paper and it was due Monday. Elena was beginning to get nervous that the project would not be complete on time. Damon had even helped her pick out the colors to paint her new bedroom, along with picking out her new bedroom furniture.

"That is always good…and Kat will be fine…she understands that we are partners for a project," He said while smiling back at her before going back to painting. "I was thinking Saturday and Sunday we could finish our project and have it ready to go Monday morning."

"Sounds fine." She replied back.

"Good…I was also thinking let's make a day of it Saturday…the new Romeo and Juliet movie is coming out this Friday…I would say Friday but I got the game and then the after party." He explained.

"There still letting you play…even though you have missed so many practices this week?" She asked.

"Yeah of course," He replied back. "So back to my idea…what do you think…we go see the movie and dinner and then work on our project and then finish it on Sunday?" He asked while turning around to face her again.

"Shouldn't you be seeing that with Kat?" She said while turning on to her back and looking back up at the ceiling. "I think Stefan mentioned something about it too." She replied a few minutes later. It felt like his heart had jumped into his throat at the mention of his brother already asking her.

"She doesn't like those types of movies…Kat's never been one for romance really," He chuckled. "I figured it would help with our project." He said quietly.

"I have been wanting to see it and it can give us some ideas of why the scene is meant to be there," She replied while biting her lip. "Okay yeah sounds prefect." She said after a few minutes of silences. He just smiled and went back to painting the wall. It was about twenty minutes later when he had finally gotten the wall finished and he was turning to look back at Elena, to notice that she was sound asleep, he just smiled at her. Putting the paintbrush down, he walked over towards her. Slowly he picked her up and carried out of the room and downstairs, where he put her down on the couch. It was better down here for her than up in the room with the paint flumes. Pulling a blanket over her, he kissed the top of her head. He was just glad when he pulled back that she did not wake up has Alexis. He had not seen any signs of their past lives together, coming out or anything. No mostly she had been still having regular dreams of the past lives. She had been telling him about them, she had finally got the courage to tell someone about them. He went back up stairs and began to finish painting her room, so when her furniture got here tomorrow she could move everything in.

* * *

**October 12, 2013 **

Elena was busy brushing her hair out with her other hand, which was making it difficult. Finally picking out a nice pair of jeans and dark blue t-shirt, before pulling her hair back into a high ponytail. Her room had finally been completed earlier this morning; her and Jeremy had spent the half of the morning working on bedroom. She loved how her bedroom looked now. She had a bed that has graceful curves, and delicate wood beading and floral carvings help define the bed. The bed over all was white, with lilac colored sheets on her bed with butterflies. She also had matching bedside tables beside her bed. She also had purple colored roman shades and she had a black and purple floral design painting hanging over her bed.

She also had a nice size white dresser. She also had a nice white desk that five drawers and a hutch to keep all her books and supplies organized, there was also a large mirror attached to the desk. She could not believe when Jenna had come home one night with a nice _Apple_ computer for her and a new phone, she had been so happy. She now had her computer sitting on her desk, beside her schoolbooks and notebooks. She also had a nice white swivel and cushion chair sitting in front of her desk. She also had a nice little seat by one of her windows that she turned into a comfortable sitting area with a new white cushion and then white and purple blankets and pillows on it.

She also had sheer purple and white curtains hanging around the area, so if she wanted to pull them together, she could disappear from the world. Even the lighting in her room had a makeover; it now had more of an antique look to them. Her room sure looked different from what it had looked like in Florida. She didn't have any pictures or posters up yet, but she knew that would come along later. She could hear Jeremy calling her, telling her that Damon was downstairs waiting for her. She picked up her bookbag and jacket before making her way downstairs. She was finally getting the hang of the stairs, so she did not need Jeremy to help her. She found Damon sitting on one of the couches in the room dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and tight black t-shirt. She could hear Jeremy and Damon talking about the football and how it was so close that they almost lost.

"I'm ready." She said while walking into the room with a smile on her face. She had smiled at a lot more than she had when she first got to Mystic Falls.

"Good," Damon said while standing and taking her bag from her. "I'll talk to you later man." He said to Jeremy would just stared at him.

"Yeah sure…be careful Lena." Jeremy called out has they left. They had made their way to the movie theatre in the town over. Elena was actually happy to be going and seeing the movie; she did not think could be happy with everything that had happened. She was still not happy about the dreams she was having but she was slowly getting use to them. It was nice having Damon to talk to. Damon paid for the tickets and got them their snacks, before they made their way to their seats. He did not really pay attention to the movie, he was too busy watching Elena has she kept smiling at her certain scenes in the movie. The movie finally ended and they made their way to a restaurant for dinner.

"Such a good movie…I loved it." Elena gushed.

"I found it horrible," He laughed while watching her face fall. "I think the other Romeo and Juliet movies are better."

"So you're telling me the movie with Leonardo DiCaprio was a good movie for Romeo and Juliet?" She asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"That movie was a terrible representation…but the 1968 one was a good movie." He replied back while smirking at her.

"You have watched the movies?" She asked while smiling at him.

"I have." He replied while smirking more.

"You weren't forced were you?" She asked while laughing.

"No…I actually watched them because I liked the play."

"Interesting." She replied back has he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. It was a nice Italian restaurant that they were at.

"The food delicious here." He replied while opening the door to the restaurant for her.

"I'll be the judge of that." She replied back has their hostess came up to them.

"How many?" The hostess asked.

"Two." Damon said.

"Follow me please," The hostess said while picking up two menus and directing them towards a patio area were there tables and chairs. It was a nice little set-up; Elena could not stop looking around. Damon pulled her chair out for her, before setting in his own. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water please." Elena said with a smile.

"Water too." Damon replied while looking at the menu.

"I'll be back with your drinks…please look over the menus and I'll take your orders in a few minutes." Said the hostess before leaving.

"If I was home…I would be drinking bourbon…but I don't figure they would believe me when I tell them I am of age." He laughed. She just shook her head on him before looking at her mirror.

"I don't know what to get." She said while looking up from her menu.

"What me to order for you?" He said while smirking at her.

"Could you?" She asked while laughing. "Everything is so expensive." She said while looking back at the prices.

"Its fine...I'll order you something and it will be fine." He said while smiling at her. She hated having other people buy her things. The hostess finally came back and Damon had order some type of chicken pasta and he had ordered himself, pasta with shrimp. It didn't take long before they were getting their orders back.

"This is really good." Elena said while taking a bite of her pasta and chicken.

"Told ya," He said while taking a sip of his water. "So are we still on the same lines for the paper…we think the scene should stay?" He asked.

"I think so yes," She said while looking down at her plate and poking her pasta with her fork. "The scene is very important and with all our research and movie watching…I think it just makes it clear that this scene should be in the play."

"I still don't think it belongs." He said while laughing.

"Then how are we going to write this paper…when we disagree on the scene?" She asked while looking up at him.

"We write it your way…and I keep my opinions to myself." He said with a smirk. He did actually believe the scene belonged in the play, but he did not want to get any closer to Elena than already was. He could that she was already becoming attached to him and he knew that was not a good thing. The only thing he was trying to do was protect her and it was becoming harder with every passing day.

"Sounds good to me." She said while laughing and smirking at him. He just shook his head and laughed with her.

"I am betting you always get your way." He said while laughing more.

"My dad use to say the same thing," She said while laughing. "He said I was a little princess and the only thing I had to do was bat my eyelashes at him and I could get anything I wanted."

"I bet," He said while smirking. "You already are making me do things that goes against everything I have created." He whispered the last part of his sentence but she had heard him and it confused her.

"So we are saying the scene stays?" She asked while changing the subject.

"Yep and tonight we will begin writing and tomorrow we will finish it." He said while smiling.

* * *

**Later on, **

There was many books piled around them has they set on the floor in the bedroom. It was already late and everyone had gone to bed, even Stefan had went to sleep after bothering them for a couple of minutes. Jeremy already knew that she would be getting home late and that Damon would be dropping her off, like any other time that they had been out. Elena was beginning to yawn has she looked over the computer screen. They already had seven pages written and she was beginning to get tired of writing. She leaned back and began to stretch, her muscles were getting sore from sitting in the same position for a long time.

"You can move up to the bed if you want...the floor has to be uncomfortable for you." He said while picking up the book.

"Your sure?" She asked while looking up at the big comfortable looking bed. This was her first time being in his bedroom, normally he came over to her house but tonight Jenna and Alaric were having a small get together and Jeremy was supposed to be going out with his girlfriend before coming home late.

"Yeah," He said while standing and taking the computer from her, before helping her up. "My backs already getting sore from sitting there." He said while yawning. She climbed up onto the bed and began to type a few more lines, while Damon mentioned things that should be added. They both did not realize that it was almost two in the morning and before they both knew what was going on, they were both fast asleep. The computer had been some how moved off of Elena lap and she had moved her body towards his. She did not dream of anything that night, just that she had the best nights sleep that she had in a while. The sun finally started peaking through the windows and two cell phones could be heard ringing.

Damon slowly opened his eyes and looked around before noticing that Elena had her head placed on his chest and one of her arms wrapped around his midsection, he also had protect arm placed around her. Their legs were intertwined together and Elena did not look like she was waking up anytime soon. He was afraid of moving, because he was enjoying being this close to her. It brought back to the time when they were Audrey and Tristan. Looking over at his alarm clock, he noticed that it was nine in the morning. He could finally hear his phone going off, reaching for it. He finally looked at the screen to see that he had several worried text from Jeremy and one call from Katherine. Looking back at Elena, he yawned again before pulling her closer and falling back to sleep.

* * *

**To my reviewers. I know this chapter is short, but I hope you guys enjoyed it and please keep reviewing. The next chapter will be longer like the many other ones. I am impressed with all the reviews I keep getting for this story, thank you again to all my reviewers, you make me want to write more. **

**siberia:** Thank you for your review, I really do enjoy your reviews.

**NicholeXOXO:** Thank you for your review.

**becausethenight:** Thank you for your review and Damon is trying to protect Elena. I hope this chapter was not too bland for you. It will start heating up soon.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review and your right. You will have to wait and see if it is a happy en or not.

**iwantyoudamon:** Thank you for your review and Katherine plays important part, but you will have to wait and see for that. I agree, I hate writing Katherine and Damon together, but she is important to the whole story.

**elenasempathy:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that your enjoying the story.

**To the guest who wrote a review,** I do not have your name but thank you and I have been thinking about getting a beta. I am seriously dyslexic when it come to writing, so I have been thinking about getting a beta, but I hope its not too bad that you did not enjoy the story line.

**KaterinaMarie:** Thank you for your review and I love your username, its very cute. I really enjoyed your review the most.

**jaceyb1:** Thank you for your review and I am sorry I am late, hope I am not too late.


	14. Katherine

******************************I hope you enjoy this new Chapter. Please let me know what you think. No flames. I love the reviews I get, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. So please enjoy. Remember no flames, but please review. With this story, I have made it my own but I am using the Vampire Diaries characters, so I hope there is no confusion. I know I said that the next chapter would be up on the the 23rd, but I got so busy with Christmas that I just could not make the deadline. Please enjoy. Remember no flames. Also I have used a few things from history and I changed them around, not too much, just enough that it fits my story. I hope this does not upset anyone. I was just trying to fit it to my story. **

* * *

A knock could be heard coming from someone outside of the room. Stefan stood outside his brother's room and knocked again, he was beginning to worry that Damon had made Elena is next conquest. He had been a nervous wreck since he woke up to Jeremy calling him and then showing up on his doorstep, saying something about Elena missing. Inside the room, Damon and Elena slept peacefully until Stefan began to pound on the door. Elena woke up a little startled; rubbing at her eyes she looked around the room and began to panic. She knew where she was at, but she did not know why. Lifting her head up, she noticed that she had been using Damon has a pillow, along with having her legs tangled with his own. What scared her the most was how he had a protect hold around her midsection and how she was holding one of his hands. She tried to pry herself away from him, but stopped when she heard the pounding on the door again.

"Damon…dude are you up," She could hear Stefan say through the door. "Jeremy's down stairs and he's looking for Elena," She could hear Stefan sigh at the end. "Damon…get up…mom is damning that you come downstairs and everyone wants to know where Elena is…I think Jeremy might send out a search party for Elena." Stefan said while pounding on the door. Elena laid there for a few seconds before everything sank in. Beginning to panic, she jerked her hand back from Damon's.

"Damon," She whispered. "Wake up…you brother is standing outside the door yelling." She whispered again while shaking him this time, still nothing happen. She did not want Stefan to hear her talking, because she was scared about what was going to happen. She finally resorted to hitting him hard in the chest. She could hear him make a gasping sound and then his eyes flew open.

"What the hell?" He coughed, he sounded out of breath from being hit. She had to giggle a bit.

"Stefan's standing outside the door and he's saying something about Jeremy being downstairs looking for me," She said while pausing and looking for something that would tell her what time it was. She was beginning to freak out.

"Damon…get up…mom is waiting downstairs for you and she's not happy," Stefan yelled while pounding on the door again. "Is Elena in there with you…Jer's worried sick about her." Damon sighed loudly, while taking his time to sit up in bed. He rested his back against his headboard and looking over at Elena who was shaking.

"Don't worry," He mouthed to her, because he could tell how much she was freaking out. "Stef…don't worry…she's here with me," Damon called to his brother before standing. "Tell mom that I will be down in a minute or two."

"Mom wants you now…she's pissed that Elena stayed the night." Stefan called back through the door.

"Tell her I will be down in a few minutes…I have to get dressed and you can tell her nothing has happened," Damon paused. "Tell her I will explain everything in a few minutes."

"Fine." Elena could hear Stefan sigh and then retreating footsteps.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked while finally standing. She was beyond nervous, she was not the type of girl that shared a bed with someone else boyfriend and she was just not the type of girl to share a bed with guy period. Not that she was a virgin or anything, but she just did not sleep around.

"You're going to relax," Damon said while walking over towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Everything will be okay," He said while smiling at her. "Your going to take a shower and then come downstairs…while your doing that…I am going to go talk to my mom and Jeremy and tell them everything is fine and nothing happened…okay?" It was like he was asking if she was okay with everything he had said.

"Your sure everything will be fine…I bet Jenna is so worried about and Jeremy…he is so protective of me," She said while biting her lip. "And your girlfriend." She whispered.

"Nothing about Kat…she doesn't need to know and everything will be," He said while kissing her forehead. "Now go take a shower…and meet me in a few minutes." He said before pulling back from her.

"Okay…we should have just called it quits around one last night," She said while laughing. "Where's the shower by the way?" She asked.

"Right in there," He said while pointing to the way to the bathroom. "There should be towels under the sink…along with a washrag."

"Thank you…but what am I going to do about clothes?"

"Just borrow anything you like out of my closet," He said while heading over the computer and clicking at something on the computer. "Guess we got seven pages done…three more." He said while laughing. She just stood there while staring towards the bathroom. "Lena…it'll be okay." He said before opening the door and shutting it behind him. He knew that he was becoming too close to her and he knew in that moment that he had to make a decision. He just did not know which decision would be the best, Aleksandar was screaming at him to pull away and it was not because he did not love her. That was what was making this one of the hardest things to decide on, because Alek's heart was breaking at the thought of not being with her.

Damon was not fully Aleksandar or any of the other six lives that he lived; he only held remnants of them inside. Not like Elena, she was fully like all the seven other lives that she had lived and it was scaring him, because he had to keep seeing Alexis shine through her. He made his way downstairs while Elena got into the shower. He could hear Stefan talking to Jeremy about some new game coming out and his mother asking where he was.

"Finally…thought I was going to have send a search party out for you," Stephanie said while turning around to face her stepson. She had been Damon's mother for so long that she already saw herself has his mother and nothing could make her change her mind. "You two go into the other room," She said while motioning for Stefan and Jeremy to leave the room. Stefan had to pull Jeremy out of the room, because he wanted to talk to Damon.

"Jeremy has your friend nothing happened between me and your cousin...we just got too busy with our project to notice the time and then we fell asleep...I promise." Damon said while turning to look at his friend who probably wanted to kill him in that moment.

Finally when the boys were gone, she turned on her son. "Now do you want to explain why there is a girl in your room," She said while placing her hands on her hips. She had not seen Elena the night before, because she had already been in bed when they got back from the library.

"Mom," He said before pausing. "It's not what you think-" Before he could finish, she was cutting him off.

"I have never been happy when Katherine has stayed the night…but your father makes me keep my mouth shut because she is a Pierce and he says something about good relations with the family…I think it's a load of bullshit if you're telling me...and he is off on business," She said while pausing to look at her son. "You know the rules…no girls are allowed to stay the night in your rooms…I don't want to become a grandma yet."

"I promise you won't be a grandma for a while…don't know about Stef…but I don't want children yet," He said while laughing. "We just got to working on our project and I guess we fell asleep…nothing happened mom…I swear." He loved Stephanie has his own mother, since his own mother had left him at an early age.

"I will let this slide…because Miss Elena seems to be a good girl…I use to know her father," Stephanie said before turning back to the stove. "Her father was a good man…I actually met her mother once when they came back for summer break…she was like some foreign princess," She said while laughing. "You know your father hated John."

"Really…did not know that," Damon said while taking the plate she was offering him. "Thanks mom," He said while kissing her cheek and going towards the kitchen table in the large kitchen, they had a dinning room too, but Stephanie enjoyed family time so they also had a table in the kitchen. "I thought he was friends with Jeremy's dad."

"Oh he is…they are very good friends…but he just never liked Grayson younger brother…never understood why." Stephanie said while laughing.

"Do me a favor mom."

"Anything sweetie." She said while taking a seat across from him at the table.

"Don't pressure Elena…she's…she's had it rough." Damon tried to explain.

"I know…it's been around town that John and his wife had been a fatale car crash in Florida…nothing seems to escape the town gossips," She said while laughing at the end of it. "I promise I won't say anything."

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Damon said while laughing and standing has Elena came into the room, dressed in a pair of his shorts and one of his football jerseys. Her hair was still wet and she was still shaking a bit.

"Morning Elena…my name is Stephanie…you may call me Steph if you would like…seeing has my own son won't introduce us." Stephanie said while smiling at Elena. "Please come sit…I'll get you something to eat…you must be hungry…seeing has though it's already eleven."

"It's that late…I should probably go home," Elena said while biting her lip. "Where's Jeremy anyway?" She asked.

"I sent him and Stefan into another room while I talked to Damon." Stephanie explained. "Please come sit…I believe Jenna will be okay with you getting something to eat before you go home…I believe Jeremy already called and told her that you were safe and that you had been here all night." Elena finally took the seat that Damon had pulled out for her. She smiled at him.

"I suppose breakfast won't hurt then…thank you," Elena said while biting her lip. "I am sorry about freaking everyone out to night…I should have left earlier last night…my medication had been making really tired lately." She tried to explain.

"Its fine dear…just glad your okay and Damon explained everything." Stephanie said while placing a plate down on the table. "Now if you two still need to finish this project…you will be doing it downstairs…or over at Elena's house." Stephanie said before ruffling Damon's hair and leaving the room. Damon just glared and began to flatten his hair back down and Elena just laughed at his behavior.

"I like your mom…she's cool." Elena said while smiling.

"She's actually my step-mom…but I never knew my real mother…she is more of a mom to me…than my real mom is." Damon explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry." She said while taking a bite of her food.

"Nothing to feel bad about…your right when you say that she cool…she amazing mother."

"I heard that." Stephanie called from another room, making both of the teenagers to laugh.

"There you are…I figured Damon had already killed you off," Jeremy laughed has he came into the room. "But seriously…why didn't you call or text last night and tell me that you were going to crash here?"

"I'm sorry Jer," She said while biting her lip and looking up at her cousin. "I got really tired last night and just fell asleep…I wasn't planning on staying over." She tried to explain.

"Its fine Lena…lets just not make a habit of it…but at least did you get the project done?" He asked while taking a seat beside her. Stefan soon came into the room too and took a seat beside his brother.

"No…we got to seven pages." Damon grumbled.

"Better than me and Ty…we haven't done anything." Jeremy said while laughing.

"Klaus and me got done last Monday," Stefan said while laughing at the expression on everyone's faces. "What…I did most of the work."

"Figures…I was wondering how he got everything done when he's been helping me out with football." Damon said while laughing.

"Oh by the way your off the hook with aunt Jenna…I told her that you texted me last night about staying the night…and she said next time to run it past her…but that your in the clear this time." Jeremy said while laughing and standing.

"Thank you Jer." Elena said while smiling at her cousin.

"Your welcome Lena," He said while smiling at his cousin. "Can one of you drop her off at the house…I have to meet Tyler at the library to work on our project…this is only day that he could get free from Caroline." Jeremy said while laughing more.

"Go figure…Barbie would have him busy," Damon laughed. "But don't worry…I give her a lift and then we can work on our project."

"Thanks," Jeremy said before leaving the room. "Thanks Mrs. Salvatore for the breakfast." They could hear him saying to Stephanie has he left the house.

"That reminds…I have to meet Klaus at his house to go over our project…it was good seeing you Lena." Stefan said while kissing Elena on her cheek before leaving the room.

"Then there was only two," Damon said while laughing and taking both of his and Elena's plate to the sink.

"Thank you." She said while standing.

"Lets get your things and then head over to your house." Damon said while heading out of the kitchen, but not before his phone started ringing again. She watched has he hit something on the screen and then was saying hello.

"Hey sweetie…what do you need…kind of busy today." Damon said in to the phone. She could not hear the other person on the phone, but she knew the person had to be Katherine. There was something about Katherine that rubbed her wrong way, she could not stand the girl and she could not understand how a great guy like Damon was dating her. "Yeah sure…I'll be right over…I understand sweetheart…no its nothing that can't be put off…yeah I promise I'll be right over." Elena watched had Damon hung up the cell phone and slid it back into his back pocket. "Would be okay if we worked on our project later today…Katherine needs me." He said while turning to face Elena who looked a little shocked. Katherine was basically giving him the out he needed; he knew breaking himself away from Elena was for the best. He really didn't want to go and sit beside Katherine has she cried because her favorite pony had finally passed away, but he did really love her, but not in the same way he loved Elena. They were two different loves, but they were still loves.

"Sure," Elena said while pausing. "I understand…you haven't seen her in a while and if she needs you…its more important," Elena said while heading for the stairs so she could get her stuff. "If you want…I can finish the project myself."

"No need…I'll be over later and we'll finish it together." He said while following her up the stairs.

* * *

**Later On, **

Damon had dropped her off around 12:30 and it was now 9 at night, and Elena was beginning to get pissed because she knew that he was not going to show up like he had promised. Part of her wanted to tell the teacher that he had not helped with the project, but she knew that she would be lying. Finally loading her computer up, she began to write the last three pages with ease. She even did a pretty little cover page too and also did the citation page. She finished the last touches to the paper and then finally took her bath and finally made it to bed early. Jenna had been a little disappointed in her, but said that she had texted Jeremy about staying the night that it would be okay this time, but next time it would not. She fell a sleep quickly and this time it was anything but horrible, it was pleasant to begin with .

* * *

**Stamford, Lincolnshire, England 1561**

_The beautiful Lady Lucy or has everyone else knows her has The Honourable Lucy Cecil, the daughter of William Cecil, 1st Baron Burghley and Mary Cheke, made her way across the gardens. She was happy that Her Majesty had given her a small break to visit her family at their estate, mostly because her father was a favorite to the Queen. Her own father was Secretary of State, Lord Privy Seal and the Lord High Treasurer. Not only was she the daughter of one of the favorites to the Queen, but she was also a favorite of the Queen, has she holds the title of Maid of Honour with eight other women like herself. The garden that she stood in was beautiful as any English are. _

_The garden features beautiful rose bushes and fountains. The roses were gone, covered by the snow that had come the night before. She could see different size statues around the large garden, along with a small bench by the miniature waterfall that was in the garden. Letting her hand trace one of the small roses that were still alive, she let out a sigh has the cold air finally hit her overheated skin. Beginning to slowly dance around the garden, she let herself feel free for a few seconds, before she could hear yelling coming from her father's study. _

_She was wearing a beautiful deep indigo colored silk gown with a hooped skirt and tight corset; it was your typical Elizabethan type gown, fit for the daughter of a favorite of the Queen and a Baron's daughter. She was also wearing a dark-colored cape to keep her warm from the winter winds. The light wind blew at her light brown curly hair; she had more of an olive skin tone, than a pale skin tone. She was very beautiful and liked by everyone at court, but she was happy to be at her family's estate and visiting her family. Ignoring the shouting she took a seat on the bench, she could feel the sprinkle of water dance across her skin from the waterfall has it hit the rocks below. The water had not turn to ice yet, but she knew soon it would be turning ice and freezing over. Slowly she turned around because she had heard footsteps coming towards. Turning around to see one of her favorite people coming towards, her sapphire blue eyes lit up._

_"Chris." She whispered. She was never formal with him, well only when they were private and that was not often. Seeing has though they grew up together, his older brother Henry, 1st Earl of Northampton had been getting in trouble with Her Majesty. Christopher Howard, The Honourable Christopher Howard was different from his older brother, more like his oldest brother the Duke of Norfolk. _

_Christopher was a ladies man at the court with his Honey brown eyes and Raven black hair, along with his fair skin. He was a good-looking guy, every lady at court would agree with that. Lucy always held a soft spot for Christopher since they had been little, no matter how many times she had been heard about the women that he had deflowered or the wives that he had bedded. He had more times than none, almost been on the chopping block or at the end of a sword for going after different nobles wives. That seemed to be his favorite activity, the real thing he liked to do was go after the Queen's ladies. _

_While Lucy was everything special about the court and she was only lady that Christopher had not been with. Christopher mostly saw Lucy has another sister, while Lucy looked at him with love. Lucy was beginning to remember their past lives, but she was afraid to tell him this time around. She was afraid that he would not understand and was beginning to worry that she would never tell him._

_"Luce…I see the Queen has allowed you to leave Court." Chris said while sitting beside her. Taking one of her hands in his. It was normally not allowed for Lucy to be alone with Christopher because of his reputation but when they find the chance, the always seeked each other out, even though they both could be in a lot of trouble, well mostly Lucy would be in a dilemma._

_"Yes…her Majesty allowed me time away for only a small bit and then I must go back to court and deal with the Christmas season." Lucy laughed._

_"Yes…the Christmas season is coming…is it not." Chris whispered and looked out over the garden._

_"You promise to visit this Christmas…or are you planning on staying away from court like last year?" She asked while turning towards him. "I know about last year." She whispered. She knew that she should not speak such things, but she felt she had a right to know what he had been doing. She was thinking about telling him around Christmas about their past lives._

_"I promise…I probably should get back…your father is having another meeting with Henry." He said while dismissing at what she had mentioned. He felt he did not have to deal her anything._

_"Again?" She asked. She knew that she was being dismissed by him and she hated it._

_"Yes again…it seems the Queen does not like what Henry has been doing." Christopher laughed. "I will see at Christmas." He said while standing a kissing her hand before leaving._

* * *

**Christmas, England 1561**

_It was finally Christmas time and Lucy was busy helping Her Majesty get ready for the festivities. She was planning on stealing away for a few minutes during the festivities to find Christopher, he promised to be there and she was hoping that he would keep his promise. She was finally going to tell him everything about their past lives, she knew that he did not remember. It was always her remembering their past lives and she could not figure out why. Finally making her way towards the festivities behind Her Majesty, she made sure to keep close to Her Majesty in case she needed anything for a good couple hours and then she sneaked off. She searched and searched for him, but came up empty-handed; she finally made her way back to Her Majesty. She knew one thing; Christopher was going to get a lashing from her for not keeping his promise. She was behind disappointed that he did not show up, she really thought that this year would be different. That once she begged for him to show up, he would show up, because she had been the one to ask him. She thought that she had actually been special to him. _

_After several days, Christopher finally showed back up at court looking tired and ragged. She knew what he had been doing during the Christmas season and that he had been with someone else and it made her wonder if he was the same person she remembered from their previous life has Adelaide and Edward. She knew that he had Edward's womanizing ways, but it seemed he was not like William or Clovis from their other previous lives, or like Aleksandar. How she would give anything to have one them by her side, mostly she wished for her Aleksandar. She beginning to think that maybe she should just give up on him during this life and maybe the cycle would finally end. How she wished she could figure out what was going on and why they kept coming back to each other, when every time it ended in tragic. _

* * *

**To my reviewers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it did not fell too rushed. I feel like the ending of this chapter was too rushed, but I do hope the you guys enjoyed it. Also, please do not hurt me for adding the Katherine thing. Katherine is very important to this story and you guys will find out later in the story why. Please keep on reviewing and also no flames, but please review. **

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review again. I enjoyed your review and well as you can see, he is still trying to keep his distance, but I promise that won't last for long. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

**elenasempathy:** Thank you for your review and you will have to wait and see when Alexis comes back through Elena, but it will happen again.

**iwantyoudamon:** Thank you for your review.

**Sere'sLight:** Thank you for your review. Yes I did actually have to do this project, but it was for a college class that I was taking. It was a really cool project that I did, but ours also included watching various _Romeo and Juliet_ movies and talking about them too.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review again.

**becausethenight:** Thank you for your review and I promise they will keep getting closer, next chapter is going to be filled with drama, but in terms of Katherine, well this is a build story, so she may or may not be there for awhile. You will just have to keep reading to find out.

**MeridiaTheLadyOfLight:** Thank you for your review. I hope this is everything you thought it would be or maybe not.

**CMickey98:** Thank you for your review. I am sorry I am late, but I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review and I can't promise you anything on the happy ending. Your just going to have to keep reading. Elena has mostly remembered all the past lives, but two, this one and the one when they were Mary and Andrew. You will find out later in the story why it has changed. He loves Elena, and when he was Aleksandar he loved Alexis dearly, but there is a reason he is trying not to show emotion through Damon and there is also a reason why Damon has attached himself to Katherine in this life, also the reason why he seems to be detached from Elena in this one. All of these reason will be found out soon enough, but I must build up to them. He loves Katherine in this life, but he also loves Elena, its just two different types of loves. Yes, Katherine is important to this story. I hope all this makes sense, but I don't want to give too much away.


End file.
